Flashback
by Bara Tsu
Summary: nadie sabe que puede deparar el futuro, a veces lo perfecto se torna oscuro o viceversa, el amor duele a veces ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores

Hola, este es un nueva historia que se me ocurrio hace unos días, espero que les guste

Capitulo 1

Tal vez, todo hubiese acabado como quise, pero es egoísta decir eso… yo no soy el centro del mundo… no soy el centro de ti, el de tu vida, solo quedo como un deseo de mi adolescencia y mi viejo amor de mi juventud, el destino nos separó no?

Acá el frio llega hasta los huesos, la soledad y la nostalgia por primera vez en muchos años me llama, claro cómo no, hoy es tu cumpleaños y el día en el que me abandonaste.

En las frías calles, arropada con un saco gris, voy solitaria sin rumo fijo, todos los años era lo mismo cuando llegaba a estas fechas mi ánimo caía al tacho y lo peor es que la nostalgia está muy presente en estas fechas.

-¿tenías que ser tan cobarde?... Ritsu…, una lágrima se escapa de mis inexpresivos ojos, si, de tanto llorar y sufrir, perdieron su brillo y toda vida que en antaño tenían

-¿Tenias que abandonarme?... te extraño…

**Hace 9 años… **

-¡Ritsu levántate!, llegamos tarde. Muy bien la situación era esta había llegado a su casa para ir a la escuela como de costumbre, pero como es muy idiota duerme tarde y tiene un sueño como de piedra, lo peor es que ya era tarde asi que subi a su habitación y la encontré dormida babeándose en la almohada y medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, era gracioso verla asi pero me dio rabia saber que fuera tan despreocupada.

\- cinco minutos mas /se cubrió con las sabanas y se hiso bolita, un aura negra y malévola me rodea no se como esta chica puede sacarme de mis casillas tan fácilmente/.

-¡TAINAKA RITSUUU¡ /y mi puño termino en su cabeza, típica escena de siempre aunque yo suelo ser alguien tranquila y pacifica…. Ella me saca de quicio/

-mio… eso dolio /ella se frotaba la nueva cabeza que tenia mientras se limpiaba la saliva./ -No puedes ser mas amable? Aveces me pregunto como seria si me odiases

-si te odiase no estaría aquí levantándome faltando 10 minutos para llegar tarde idiota, muévete que se nos hace tarde

\- ya voy mio-sama…

-apurate que llegamos tarde

Y bueno, al fin de todo mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, llegamos tarde y sawako-sensei nos resondro, ritsu se gano otro golpe mas por irresponsable. No podría decir desde cuando la golpeo de esa forma, me saca de mis casillas a veces dice cosas que solo sacan sonrrojos u otras simplemente son tontas, claro, como no olvidar el dia que casi me ¨besa¨ y solo fue una broma.

_Flash back… (si un flash back dentro de uno)_

_-¡mio-chan feliz navidad!, era 24 de diciembre casi las 12 estabamos las dos solas en mi casa, por obra del destino, mis padres tuvieron que viajar la noche de noche buena y los padres de ritsu se fueron a donde su abuela con su hermano, ella se quedo conmigo para no dejarme sola_

_-feliz navidad, Ritsu_

_-ahora que lo pienso… no te compre nada_

_-no hay problema tu compañía me bas-, el tono carmesí se apoderaba de mi rostro no podía creerlo, ritsu se me había tirado encima acercándose a mis labios_

_-mio…., se acercaba mas ya no lo soportaba quería soltarme estaba confundida y a la vez feliz ¿por que? Quien sabe que, ¿las malditas hormonas? ¿o tal vez me había enamorado de ella desde que la conoci…? _

_Se acerco mas a mi y….. me golpeo con su frente dejándome fría en el suelo, no podía creerlo estaba siendo victima de una mas de sus estúpidas bromas, me incorpore y me llene de rabia_

_-¡RITSU IDIOTA!_

_Fin del flashback (dentro de otro flash back xD)_

Estaba sonrrojada por recordar ese dia, la saque a patadas de mi casa, no porque me haya intentado besar y si hasta este punto yo aún no había aceptado mis sentimientos hacia ella, sino porque jugo con mis ilusiones y sentimientos, aunque después de ese asunto y de que se me pasara el enojo, si siempre le termino perdonando todo, todo quedo como una anécdota y olvidamos el asunto o al menos eso creo.

-¿pensando en cosas pervertidas mio?, ella estaba susurrando a mi oído y si es que se puede aun mas, mi sonrojo aumento, ¿como puede ella ponerme tan histérica a veces y a la vez causarme ternura con algunos gestos? Son cosas que solo ritsu sabe hacer

-callate no te interesa, le dije seria y enojada a veces me pregunto ¿por que soy tan tsundere?, dirigi mi mirada hacia ella, mi corazon latio rapidamente, la razon... ritsu no llevaba su tipica diadema, se veia tierna y hasta cierto punto sexy

-claro que me interesa mio... no me trates asi, se me acerco y rodeo con sus brazos,-tu me importas y mucho. Muy bien fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso, -SUELTAME, le grite, ella solo me miro asustada

\- mio... perdóname

-tu no sabes nada, dije eso y corri dejandola atrás

Llegue a mi casa, por suerte mis padres habian salido, asi me ahorro las explicaciones, no puedo creer que un simple abrazo me halla puesto de esa forma, era mas verguenza oculta detras de un "enojo"

No aguanto sus ¨intentos¨ de seducirme y como no suelo caer como conejo en la trampa creyendo que si, en realidad mi corazón será tomado en serio

Aceptare mi realidad de una vez, la amo pero ella pone hacia mi una especie de miedos, la conozco desde hace ya bastante y siempre solia molestarme con frecuencia, tanta que no podía diferenciar de lo que me decía en realidad, eso cambio con el pasar de los años pero sigue causando aun en mi una sensación de inseguridad, miedo… si miedo al rechazo, miedo a que juegue conmigo, se que ritsu no seria capaz de eso pero… y si solo juega conmigo?...

-Que hare contigo…. Idiota, estaba con el uniforme a medio quitar, tendida en mi cama mirando el techo esperando respuesta divina a mi ¨problema¨, en realidad el problema era yo pero como solucionarme a mi misma…

Lentamente el sueño me fue ganando…

**Perspectiva de Ritsu:**

-Mio… , mi mejor amiga estaba corriendo, no había razón para eso yo no la entiendo a veces, desde hace unos meses esta asi, confundida y distraída, se enoja con cualquier cosa y como no aun que era de costumbre antes, me golpea mas seguido

No voy a negarlo, yo me los gano, pero me gusta molestarla y hacerle sacar uno que otro sonrrojo, adoro a mio, es mi ¨amiga¨ de la infancia y la persona que mas amo, asi es yo estoy enamorada de ella, acepte sin problemas mis sentimientos, los chicos nunca me llamaron la atencion, adoro a mio, sus ojos grises y larga cabellera negra le conosco desde que soy una niňa y que mas da, acabe enamorandome de ella.

Sera mejor que valla a su casa, conociendo a mi "mejor amiga" debe estar encerrada en su habitacion, no tiene razon por la cual haberse enojado, no he hecho nada malo, o si? Que de malo tiene un abrazo?

\- quien entiende a mio... solo yo quizás

**Perspectiva de Mio:**

Invierno... (londres-actual)

-Ritsu... que sera de tu vida, por que huiste de mi...

Hace 3 aňos te alejaste de mi vida y dejaste una herida abierta, me gustaria decirte... /mi voz se quiebra/ - f- feliz cumpleaňos.../ era duro pero debia aceptar la realidad ritsu no volverá

Como no olvidar como pasabamos nuestros cumpleaňos juntas.. como pareja...

Otoňo(japon-pasado)

_-Feliz cumpleaňos amor, ritsu me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tenia a la persona a la que amaba a mi lado... ella es mi vida, le amo_

_\- Gracias ritsu, le respondi besando sus labios abrazandola por la cintura_

_\- valla mio... si que eres atrevida_

_-callate que arruinas el momento_

_-perdoname, feliz cumpleaňos, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado... para siempre, ella une nuestros labios, amo sus besos, adoro su aroma, amo a ritsu_

_-ritsu... _

_\- mio, toma/ me acerca una caja mediana_

_\- gracias ritsu_

_\- vamos no te quedes mirando la caja, ábrelo_

_\- E-esta bien, quite las envolturas abrí la caja/ era una pequeňa cajita musical_

_\- te gusta? Hazla sonar_

_\- gracias ritsu... es muy bonita, te amo/ moon ligth una famosa melodia... simplemente.. hermosa, nostálgica y triste/_

_\- es un regalo para que me recuerdes cada vez que la escuches.._

Invierno (londres-actual)

Apretando los nudillos de las ganas de llorar, saco una pequeňa caja musical llena de recuerdos, mi corazon se comprime de dolor

me dijiste que me amabas, que seria eterno y que me diste? Solo dolor...

Gire de cuerda..

Melancólica y triste melodia...

Muy bien, no se si les guste esta historia, la subí con el fin de saber si les interesa que siga escribiéndola, soy nueva en fanfiction y les pediría su sincera critica, gracias por leer y si se permite nos vemos en el próximo episodio


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Desde cuando el dulzor de las cosas se perdió para mí, todo fue mi culpa... por mi culpa perdí a mio a la mujer que siempre ame, yo la aleje de mi... te extraño mio

Mio... hace 3 años cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida, estoy arrepentida... pero no entiendo por qué no te detuve... por qué tengo que ser tan orgullosa

Por mi estúpido orgullo te perdí...

Solo quiero tu perdón, oír tu voz una vez más susurrándome a oído, tus labios rozar mi piel y tu corazón buscar mi amor..

Como revivir un amor a la distancia, claro no se a dónde se fue, todo por mi estúpido orgullo

Después de empezar a beber como si milagrosamente al llegar a beber la botella 500 ella apareciese para mi... despues de fumar y auto flagelarme con sustancias nada sanas, llegue a punto de morir por sobredosis, pase 2 aňos en recuperación de mi adicción... mio tu fuiste mi única motivación para salir adelante/_ella se enojara conmigo si me ve asi_, _debo estar bonita para ella_, _quiero seguir viviendo para reencontrarme __quizás__ contigo_, esas eran mis motivaciones.. mis padres me apoyaron pero me hacia falta algo...

-me hacías falta tu...

Hace 9 años...

Estaba corriendo hacia la casa de mio, no soportaba esta situación, desde cuando ella se aleja de mi pase lo que pase no dejare la dejare sola... antes muerta

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba parada frente a su puerta, sabia que no me abriria... tomare la opcion b, trepar por la ventana

Subi un arbol para quedar a la altura de la ventana del cuarto de mio que por costumbre suele dejar entre abierta, con mucho cuidado abri la ventana y entre a su habitación

Mio estaba dormida, me aceque con sigilo y contemple su rostro... perfecto y hermoso.../-como me gustaria besarte.../ susurre, creo que era hora de arriesgarme, me acerque lentamente y le di un suave beso en la mejilla..

-Ritsu.../ estaba hablando semi dormida/ te amo...

Me quede helada, no sabia que hacer, mi corazon latia como loco, quizas me correspondera? Y si me rechaza? Perdere todo?

Tengo que ser tan idiota pero no aguanto mas, tome a mio por la cintura acostandome con ella en su cama, su aroma me embriagaba... hasta que...

-Ritsu, sueltame y que haces aca/, se intentaba safar de mi abrazo, pero soy una idiota... no la soltare hasta que me diga lo que siente por mi

-me amas?

-claro que no, suéltame

-mentirosa, te sonrrojas cada vez que te miro, tu corazon late con mucha fuerza... quieres saber un secreto?

-no, suéltame

-igual te lo dire... te amo, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez, desde que tus ojos se cruzaron con los mios, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Mio empezo a moverse fuerza pero no me importaba, golpes rodillazos etc etc yo seguia abrazando a mio

-mientes, estas jugado conmigo como siempre/ estas palabras me dieron el valor suficiente.. tome la mano de mio y la puse en mi pecho, su rostro enrrojecio al sentir mi pecho

-Vez? Mi corazon late muy fuerte por ti, te dare una prueba mas de mi amor... tome su rostro y le di un beso cargado de todo mi amor

-rit-su

-shhh, silencio

Ella me tomo de los hombros y me empujo contra el colchon quedando encima mio

-valla fuerzas tienes mio.../ con su boca quito mi diadema, beso mi frente y beso mis labios

-ahora me toca hablar a mi, yo te amo desde que tu dulce mirada miel endulzo mi vida, te amo desde la primera carcajada que me sacaste, te amo y te amare siempre...

Lo que paso esa noche no lo olvidare jamas... la pase al lado se la mujer que amo y amare siempre

Ahora:

Las lagrimas caian por mis ojos, como algo tan perfecto blanco pudo perderse en el olvido, yo aun no me olvide de ti mio, mi corazon aun late con la fuerza de aquella muchacha que conosiste,y lo mas importante... late por ti

-es como buscar a dios en la nada... mio donde estas?

Londres (invierno-actual)

Se hacia de noche, no habia regresado a mi departamento, solo la melancolica melodia me hacia compañia

La luna era mi unica amante y consuelo esa noche

Hace 9 aňos

-Mio que bella eres

-te parezco linda?

-en serio dudas de ello? Claro que si amor/acerco mi cuerpo con sus brazos/ amo tus ojos... son tan bellos como la luna...

Invierno(Londres-actual)

-Bellos como la luna... en serio me amabas? Por que fuiste tan cobarde, acaso no te importo?

Por que no me escuchaste, por que cerraste los oidos a mi voz, cuanto sufri por tu indiferencia

Desde cuando el sabor de la miel es hiel para mi paladar...

-Ya recorde... desde el dia en el que me abandonaste con la palabra en la boca

Hace 6 años

-cariño espera, abrase su brazo y bese su mejilla, ella se detuvo

-SUELTAME- grito con rabia mientras una bofetada caía en mi mejilla- NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI... (….)

-rit-su, estaba llorando en el suelo no creía que ella era capaz de eso- por favor amor escúchame

A ella no le importo, tomo sus auriculares se los puso y siguió de largo.

Desconocido:

A veces lo dulce se pone amargo si te pasas del toque, es doloroso pensar perder algo tan preciado

Quizás eso le paso a alguien que amaba entre la profundidad de la amistad, yo console su triste y noble corazón, una persona dijo amarla respetar su corazón…..

-es hora de que haga mi primer movimiento/dije mientras arreglaba mi largo cabello rubio/hoy es el dia... te lo dire todo… Mio.

Hola como están, mil disculpas por no hacer update a tiempo, como mi principal escusa tengo que mi madre estuvo delicada de salud y estuve en el hospital por un dia (ósea ayer) y que los días anteriores no supe como continuar esta historia, como ven, al final agregue a una misteriosa rubia (todos ya saben quién es, si si ella) o quizás no? Agradecería que me dijesen como les gustaría que quedase esta historia para el tercer capítulo y los demás para tener una idea de cómo seguir.

Se agradecen críticas, insultos y de mas, agradezco que sigan esta historia

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo episodio…

Hasta entonces


	3. dulce y amargo amor

**Olvide poner esto, me van a demandar **

**Aclaracion: K-on no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores, esta historia solo tiene el afán de entretener al lector**

**Muy**** bien los retrocesos eran para marearlos un poco, pero entre esos espacios de tiempo se ****moverá**** esta historia ****así**** que bueno, pido ****perdón**** si les cause ****confusiones**

**Me quedare unos ****capítulos**** en un espacio de tiempo po episodios y explicare con ****más**** detalle, ****estuve**** corriendo con la historia y me di cuenta que a ese paso no ****pasaría**** del ****capítulo**** 10 ****así**** que tratare de alargar las cosas y explicar algo**

**Sin ****más**

Capítulo 3

Hace 6 años

Te conocí mientras tocabas con elegancia el bajo, mi corazón latió con fuerza al ver tus grises ojos, mis manos querían tocarte, conocerte más

Los años que pase oculta entre las sobras de la amistad... ya no soporto ser ni si quiera tu mejor amiga, claro como no ese puesto ocupa el brillo se tus ojos y la "genial" solo para ti, para mí, solo es la única barrera entre tú y yo.

Te odio ritsu

Una cálida mano interrumpió mis pensamientos

Mio: estas bien mugi? Toda la clase estuviste en otro asunto, me preocupas

Anda y preocúpate por ritsu yo no soy nada más que eso para ti... una amiga

Mugi: estoy bien, pierde cuidado/ evite su mirada si no me delataría/ debo irme, lo siento/ mire a ritsu parada en la puerta del salón, estúpida castaña envidio tu suerte/ ritsu te está buscando/ no aguantaba más mi voz se quebraba, no aguanto la impotencia la impotencia de ser solo un extra en la historia de tu vida/ adiós.

Mio: esper-

Ritsu:hola mio, mugi?

Mugi:adios ritsu

... púdrete

¿Es completamente normal no? Odiar a quien te aleja de la persona que amas, ritsu no tiene la culpa pero... si ella no estuviese no habría esa barrera entre mio y yo

¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Un buen cuerpo? No, yo tengo un cuerpo mucho mas bonito que ritsu, ¿mejor personalidad? No, yo soy amable y me hago querer ella solo molesta a mio, quizás lo físico y demás quede en el tacho y lo peor, ambas se aman y no se lo han dicho aun..., bingo encontré la razón... Mio no me ama.

No aguanto a mio hablar sobre ritsu, siempre es eso y mi corazón se parte en pedacitos

-aun tengo una oportunidad/ decía para mi misma mientras que iba de rumbo a casa, ritsu no me quitara a la persona que mas amo

_Flashback:_

_Estaba __caminando__ tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, un seductor sonido resonaba a lo lejos, __seguí__ hacia el __salón__ de __música__, asome mi mirada por aquella ventana_

_-hermosa.../ una chica muy linda estaba tocando un bajo mientras cantaba, es perfecta alta, ojos hermosos.../ su voz... enamora_

_Sentí__ mi rostro arder al verme descubierta, __quise__ correr pero antes de eso una puerta se __abrió__simbólicamente__ en mi vida_

_-m-e es-cuchast-e?/ era __tímida__, su rostro estaba ardiendo/ _

_-solo __diré__ que tienes la voz __más__ hermosa que he __oído__... __adiós_

_-__cómo__ te llamas? _

_-tsumugi y tu eres? _

_-yo me llamo Mio_

_-gusto en conocerte, soy nueva en este colegio_

_-sabes tocar __algún__ instrumento?_

_-mhhh algo de piano, pero no soy muy buena_

_-vamos entra_

_Y si, pase tocando al lado de Mio toda la tarde, su voz me __hipnotizaba__, su bajo me __seducía__.._

_Caí__ victima al instante..._

_Me enamore a primera vista_

_-tsumugi? Hola?_

_-ehh/ __maldición__ era momento de quedarme soñando despierta?/ __perdón_

_-no te preocupes, ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana tsumugi_

_-dime mugi/ mi rostro no __podía__ mas.._

_-te veo mañana m-mugi_

_Que tierna..._

_-hasta mañana mio-chan_

_Había__ hecho por primera vez una amiga, no por __interés__ por lo general luego de que __sabían__ de mi apellido, se me pegaban como sanguijuelas, diciendo ser "amigas" __mías_

_Con mio no fue asi, ella me quiere tal y cual soy..._

_Me enamore y perdidamente de ti mio-chan_

_Fin del flashback_

El camino a casa fue largo, las calles eran testigos de mi cruel dolor, con el gesto amargo mirando al suelo y una mirada derrotada

Era momento de actuar rápido de una vez, pero que hacer con dos personas que se aman...

Solo estoy sobrando en una historia de dos

Mi enorme cama, me parece hecha de clavos

El dolor consume mi alma

-esto es peor que no ser correspondida por que aun asi tienes la ilusión de que quizás.., yo se bien que mi amor jamás… jamás será aceptado

Lloraba en mi lecho, solo aparecía ella en mi mente besando a quien yo más odio

-llegue muy tarde a tu vida… cuando llegue ya no había lugar para mi

Tome unas tijeras…

-por qué el destino es tan cruel? Por qué el amor tan irracional? Porque mi dolor no para ya?

Decidida tome las tijeras y las acerque a mis muñecas

Díganme cobarde… pero no pude…

Las tijeras golpearon la alfombra de mi habitación

-Mio, si me amaras… te haría la mujer más feliz sobre este mundo../ Todo quedo como un ¨haría¨ ¨querría¨, nunca cumpliría ese objetivo en mi vida

Nunca seria amada de verdad… siempre sola… siempre triste…

Mis lágrimas manchaban el piso, mis ojos hinchados de tanto dolor

-¿amor imposible?

El sonido de la puerta de mi habitación…

-señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-DEJAME SOLA

-señorita, ábrame la puerta

-¿NO ENTIENDES?, DEJAME SOLA

-como ordene

Mi voz estaba ronca y entrecortada, mi sonrisa amable se borró por completo de mis labios, una mueca de amargura se dibujaba en mi rostro

-Mio…

Me dirigí al espejo de mi habitación, mi aspecto era horrible, cabello desenmarañado y ojos rojos, mi alma destruida…

No iría a la escuela mañana… no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie…. Por mucho tiempo

Acosté mi cuerpo en mi cama y me acurruque en ella, la luna brillaba hoy como nunca

-Mio-chan está aquí, conmigo… con la luna….

Abrace mi almohada y lentamente quede dormida.

**Hola otra vez, quiero aclarar unas cosas, en las partes de la historia que están en el colegio ritsu y mio tienen 16 años para que se hagan una idea, es decir en la actualidad tienen 25 años **

**En si, si doy todos los detalles de las líneas temporales les daría spoiler, si se enredan lean el capítulo otra vez o déjenme mensaje privado para que les explique pero a su propio riesgo porque sería un 30% de spoiler y cosas así**

**No sé bien como seguir esta historia, me gustaría que me digan cómo quieren que la siga**

**Nunca esta de mas saber como quieren que siga en transcurso de esta historia**

**Como digo siempre, se aceptan criticas, apreciaciones e insultos si quieren (si esta muy enredado háganmelo saber para aclarar las cosas)**

**Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos en el episodio 4**

**P.D: esta historia ni siquiera inicia**

**P.D: es muy largo **

**P.D: a veces me da miedo hacer algo tan largo, tengo muchas ideas **

**Ahora si, buenas noches (al menos por aca es de noche)**


	4. Rosa marchita

**Hola a todos, perdon por demorarme tanto en subir el 4to episodio, pero tuve algunos problemas a la hora de escribir esto, pues esta historia no es un mio x mugi si no un mio x ritsu o mitsu como le gusta llamar a la mayoría, pero quiero decir que es una tragedia asi que bueno, no esperen cosas rositas y/o felices al menos no en mucha cantidad, pero bueno **

**Mejor les dejo leer en paz**

**Cap4 Rosa marchita **

**Perspectiva de mugi**

_-Tsumugi…._

_-Detente mio/ su cálido aliento rozaba mi cuello, mi corazón latía a mil_

_-¿Detenerme?, tu eres mía…_

_-Sus ojos desbordaban de deseo, sus manos acariciaban con calidez mi desnudo cuerpo_

_-Hazme tuya amor…._

_Fundió nuestros labios en un dulce beso….._

-¿Luz?

Maldición siento arena en la vista

Lentamente regreso a la realidad….

Todo era un sueño.

El ardor de mis ojos se sentía como quemadura, claro cómo no, llore toda la noche

-Amor amor… dulce veneno, marchito mi corazón esta….

Marchito como una rosa sin regar… sin tu amor

-Frio/acurrucada abrazando mis piernas, el amor es algo injusto, para que alguien sea feliz debe ser igualmente maldecida ¿no?/

Un ruido llamo mi atención

-Señorita, ya es hora que se aliste para ir a la escuela

-Lo siento, no me siento bien, no iré hoy

-Entendido, entonces me retiro

-Ah una cosa más, por favor no abras la puerta a nadie que venga a verme, por favor/lo que decía era cierto, la última persona que quería que me viese así era Mio/

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa me avisa

Las horas pasan muy lento mientras tu corazón se parte en mil pedazos… torturándote con tu desdicha

-¿El amor duele a veces no?...

Los días pasan…..

¿El dolor se ira con ellos?

¿El amor se ira con ellos?

Cada segundo… minuto… hora… día ya no significa nada…

**Perspectiva de Mio:**

Mugi, mi amiga, mi confidente, no ha aparecido en muchos días

La preocupación me consume

Su larga cabellera rubia, la sonrisa amable que siempre me regala, sus ojos llenos de paz

Ella es la única persona que me escucha atentamente

La única que siempre está para mí, ritsu será mi mejor amiga pero…. Ella no es como mugi

El intento decimo del día…. Mugi apago su celular, mi preocupación acrecienta

Ayer intente ir a su casa… nadie salió

-¿Habrá viajado?

-¿Mio?/la voz de ritsu me saca de mis pensamientos/ ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento ritsu, estoy preocupada por mugi, no ha venido en una semana, no responde mis llamadas, no hay nadie en su casa

-Tranquilízate Mio , mugi estará bien, pero sabes algo?

-Dime

-Aléjate de ella

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene intenciones no muy amistosas contigo, no te das cuenta?/su mirada ardia en celos, en parte me hacía feliz, ella me celaba pero… porque con mugi, ella es solo mi amiga

-de que hablas ritsu, mugi es solo mi amiga

-Solo diré eso, no quiero que te acerques a ella

-Quien eres tú para decirme eso?

-Algún día te lo diré, algún día ,tengo que irme, nos vemos mio

Me dejo fría parada en mí mismo lugar, razones hay muchas

Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, algo pasa con mugi y debo saberlo

**Perspectiva de mugi**

-valla estupidez, ritsu es muy lenta como para darse cuentan que mio está enamorada de ella, debería arriesgarme...

Pero soy cobarde, me da miedo

Miedo a perderlo todo

-mio... ya no puedo seguir viviendo bajo la máscara de la chica amable amiga de todos

Mio es solo mía

Pero ella no puede ser mi chica...

Todo el futuro que soñé a su lado se va a la basura así también como mi corazón

Quiero ser solo tuya, este sentimiento es horrible

Somos una para la otra

Llegue tarde a tu vida, el dolor se apodera de mí, las lágrimas se secaron de mis ojos

-la peor noticia fue... que tu corazón ya tenía dueña y esa dueña... así es... no soy yo

_Flashback_

_-Vamos mío/la felicidad iluminaba mi rostro/no seas tímida y dímelo_

_-n-o a mi n-o me gusta nadie_

_-no mientas... a no ser que te guste yo/me abrase a su cuello/mio-chan si no me dices te hare cosquillas_

_-pero..._

_-pero nada, dímelo_

_-vale/el silencio me mataba cuanto había soñado que dijese "me gustas tú"/ estoy enamorada de ritsu/mi rostro tomo una expresión sombría, que inocente eres../_

_Rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos _

_Fin del flash back_

**Perspectiva de mio**

Ella estaba en mi pensamiento, solo ella

El camino a la casa de mugi es largo, pero no importa, solo quiero ver su sonrisa amable una vez más

Corriendo a toda marcha, mi aliento se va

Veo salir al mayordomo de la familia de mugi

-espere/dije al borde de quedarme sin aire/por favor

-lo siento la señorita no quiere recibir visitas

-¿está bien?

-yo a usted la veo muy preocupada por ella, ¿será que está enamorada?/enamorada de mugi? No, no ella es mi amiga pero…. Si quizás ritsu no hubiese aparecido en mi vida…. Que estoy pensando/

-estoy preocupada por ella, déjeme verla

\- tengo ordenes muy claras, pero conozco a la señorita desde que nacio solo puedo decirle que tiene una herida muy profunda… en el corazón

-quiero hablar con ella

-la señorita se enojara por eso, está bien, pero prométame que hablara con ella, estoy muy preocupado también

-gracias, muchísimas gracias

\- pase por favor

La casa de mugi, era muy lujosa pero no venía a ver el tesoro material que esa casa albergaba si no al tesoro que realmente guardaba, a mi amiga….

El mayordomo saco una llave y abrió la puerta de la habitación de mugi.

Su cuarto era un completo desorden, por lo general mugi es muy ordenada, algo malo esta pasado acá

-la señorita duerme /susurro/las dejare a solas, por favor hable con ella

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería despertarla

Me acerque lentamente al bulto entre las sabanas, su larga cabellera se veía desordenada

-mugi, soy yo mio, levántate/su cuerpo empezó a alejarse/

-vete, por favor

-mírame a la cara, te extraño

-¿me extrañas? Para eso tienes a tu genial Ritsu, con la que andas por todos lados

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Estas celosa de ritsu? Ella es solo mi amiga

-por el momento… mio yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por ella

Mi paciencia llego a mi tope, mugi nunca me había causado este tipo de arranques que solo ritsu sabe provocarme

Cogí un extremo de las sabanas que la cubrían y tire con fuerza

La imagen que me lleve me causo una profunda tristeza

Mugi estaba con el cabello revuelto, ojeras en sus ojos, una mirada muerta y lágrimas secas en su rostro

-mírame a la cara/no escuche respuesa/ que me mires/ me puse en cima suyo y tome su rostro/ dije que me mires, ahora si dime por favor ¿por qué me dices eso?

\- mi corazón está roto… abandonare el amor

-que dices mugi, eres hermosa quien no se enamoraría de ti/sus ojos me dieron la mirada más triste que pude ver en mi vida, empezó a llorar/

-déjame sola/intentaba soltarse/

-no, no me iré hasta que me digas que sucede

-muy bien… te diré que me sucede/tomo mi rostro que estaba muy cerca del suyo con sus manos y sello mis labios con los suyos, me quede helada no sabía que hacer ¿en serio mugi estaba enamorada de mi?/ esto sucede, sucede que te amo, sucede que mi amor es imposible, sucede que yo no seré nada más que una amiga para ti no?

-lo siento mugi

-un lo siento no basta, como me quito el amor que llevo dentro?

-mugi yo….

-tú no tienes la culpa lo sé muy bien, mio yo quiero que seas feliz/abrazo mi cuerpo/ quiero que seas feliz al lado de la mujer que amas, sé muy bien que yo no soy ella, no soy divertida como ella misma lo es, no tengo un cuerpo atlético, ella es un príncipe y tu su princesa

-mugi…. No sé qué decir

-no tienes que decir nada, yo me iré de tu vida

-mugi no por favor no

-viajare al extranjero, tenerte cerca es solo herirnos mas

-prométeme que regresaras, no quiero que te vallas

-no mio, quizás no regrese… nunca mas

-que pue….

-shhhh, hazme un favor, cumple uno de mis deseos, bésame y dime que me amas, aunque sea mentira

-mugi yo…./ no sabía que hacer estaba a punto de perderla, acerque mis labios a los suyos y uni el contacto de nuestros labios/ te amo….

-gracias, me has hecho muy feliz, gracias por ser mi primera y única amiga

-no te vayas mugi

-quiero que seas feliz y yo…. Yo estoy sobrando en una historia de dos

-por favor/ mis mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas/no me dejes

-mírame/mire su demacrado rostro/ algún día te volveré a ver es una promesa y juro que serás mía, lo juro, no me respondas, solo vete de una vez, por favor/me dedico una de sus últimas amables sonrisas que solo ella sabía regalar/ acepta el amor de ritsu yo sé que seas feliz con ella…

Me di vuelta a tras dejando a mi espalda a mi ¨mejor amiga¨, las lágrimas no cesaban de caer…

Una sensación de hueco en el pecho me perseguía

-¿cómo está la señorita?/escuche una voz preocupada a mi espalda/

-deshaciéndose de lo que lastima su vida, si me disculpa, me retiro quizás sea la última vez que entre a esta casa, gracias por cuidar de mugi, adiós

-fue un gusto, gracias por cuidar usted de la señorita y de ser su mejor amiga

¿Era yo enserio su mejor amiga?, soy la peor amiga del mundo

Seguiré su consejo, aceptare mis sentimientos a Ritsu y seré feliz

Siempre quise eso no?

Después de llorar toda una noche, me levante decidida, Ritsu será mi chica

Me dirijo a la casa de ritsu para ir a la escuela, todo iba de rutina, un típico día común y corriente

Entro a la casa de Ritsu, cuantas veces desde que conozco a ritsu habré visitado su casa?

10 min… no sale, 20 min….. Maldición se hace tarde

Subo a su habitación…

-¡Ritsu levántate!, llegamos tarde… (…)

**Muy bien, hay una parte en la que se conecta con el capítulo 1 (antes de la confesión de ritsu) estos episodios hasta conectar todos es como el intro o el pasado para poder desarrollar el presente, asi que bueno si no pasa algo malo, tienen una historia confusa para rato (1 cap semanal mínimo o dos si tengo libre) perdón por hacer tan larga esta parte pero me gusta comunicarme con vosotros**

**Una cosa mas, con este episodio cierro la línea por el momento de mugi, la próxima que desarollare… pues es un secreto o díganme ¿que línea temporal quieren que explique bien?**

**Como siempre, criticas, insultos y apreciaciones son bienvenidas **

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Miel amarga

**Hola vengo a marearles un poco otra vez, me he puesto a revisar algunos capítulos de esta historia y hay un pequeño error en los años, en si en los capítulos donde aparece mugi, son antes de la confesión de ritsu y lo de mas, es decir no hace 6 años si no hace 9, es un error que se me paso al escribir esto y no sé cómo editarlo, pido mil disculpas, al terminar el capítulo les dejare más información**

**Agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen mi historia, muchos ya saben hasta este punto como escribo asi que bueno, no les aburriré más**

Actualidad (japon)

Mio…, a veces a recordar un amor tan viejo suele ser enfermizo, pero nunca podré olvidar su largo cabello negro y su aura noble

Nunca olvidare las veces que me levantaba de mi cama, ¿por mí siempre llegabas tarde no?, siempre me esperabas a la salida, no había día en el que me dejases sola

Luego que aceptaras mis sentimientos, fui la mujer más feliz

El café se enfriaba lentamente…, ya era tarde

¿Es hora de renunciar a ti? Definitivamente la respuesta racional es un rotundo SI pero mi corazón… me dice que debo esperar

¿Me volverás a amar? Me pediste perdón después de (…..) y yo solo te trate mal, me explicaste mil veces lo que sucedió y yo, yo solo te aleje de mi

¿Es normal? Cuando tratas mal a alguien esta persona se alejara de ti, no olvidare la última llamada…

La última vez que hable contigo….

Hace 6 años

_Flashback:_

_-Vamos, yui no seas pesada y deja de beber de una vez_

_-eres mala Ricchan_

_(Tono de llamada…)_

_-perdóname, contestare mi celular_

_\- vale_

_Conteste el teléfono y me aleje, ¿teléfono público?_

_-Hola ritsu, antes que cuelgues o respondas, quiero decirte algo…./Su voz… era mio… su voz triste y apagada... Pero qué más da ella se lo merece/ estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo lejos de ti, me di cuenta que después de todos estos años tu orgullo no te deja crecer, nunca escuchaste nada de lo que te dije y ¿sabes algo? No quiero seguir hiriéndome más al lado tuyo, rogando tu perdón, es hora que sea feliz ¿no?... adiós Ritsu_

_Me quede congelada en el suelo, tire mi celular… el sonido se detuvo_

_-MALDICION/las lágrimas se escapaban de mi rostro, si quería a mio? Es obvio que aun amaba a esa persona pero…/_

_-¿qué sucedió Ricchan?, ¿fue Mio verdad?/solo asentí con la cabeza, había perdido al amor de mi vida, ¿ir a por ella? Esa mujer me (…), que se valla de mi vida, no vale la pena llorar por alguien así…./_

_-Nada yui… no sucede nada_

_-pero Ricchan estas llorando_

_\- ¿QUE NO ME PASA NADA NO ENTIENDES?_

_Fin del flashback_

Vaya idiota que soy, pude haber ido a por ella… estúpido orgullo

Si tan solo hubiese respondido a mi corazón….

Pero la paciencia no es infinita

Ni el amor hecho de acero

Hace 6 años… (3 meses después de la partida de mio)

El alcohol en mis venas, oler a minibar creo que ya es común en mi

La cabeza me quiere explotar, ¿estoy en el suelo? Ah es una cama… y quien es esta de al lado?

Después de todo…. No importa lo que haga, me siento vacía…

El sonido de mi celular llama mi atención

-hola Ricchan

-hola yui, maldición me duele la cabeza

-ya te dije no bebas tanto, seguro ni te puedes parar ricchan

-debo colgarte, mi ¨acompañante¨ se va a despertar y debo irme rápido

-vale

Yui es una de mis únicas amigas que tengo, la que me acompaña en las noches en el bar la única que escucha la verdadera voz de mi corazón ¿no dicen que los borrachos nunca mienten?

_Hace unos días…_

_-Yui…_

_-ahh?_

_-mio…_

_-sigues con eso?_

_-amo a mio…/las lágrimas mojaron mi rostro/amo a mio_

_-ricchan… ella ya se fue_

_-¡AMOR REGRESA!/fue un grito desgarrador de mi garganta… no recuerdo nada más… solo caí dormida/_

_Fin del flashback _

Después que… se fue de mi vida estoy viviendo mi vida tal y cual ella hizo conmigo, aunque creo que estoy exagerando

He caído a un abismo que quizás… no halla retorno

Los días no parecen días si no minutos

La pregunta es ¿Quién escapaba de quién? ¿Tú de mí? o ¿Yo de ti?

Mio te extraño/ataba mi brazo e inyectaba la ¨paz¨ a mi cuerpo/

-Ricchan… es hora que lo dejes te estás haciendo daño

¿Daño?, solo quiero olvidar, aléjate de mi vida mio….

A veces te veo en sueños…. ¿Delirios?

¿El amor puede destruir?

Después de todo yo soy la única culpable que tú te hayas alejado de mí

La maldita culpa la tengo yo por ser tan egocéntrica, tan orgullosa

Las botellas parecían ser la única salvación a mi pobre corazón

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8,…..100,….

Mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más

Mio…..

Me puedes perdonar?

Quizás no encontremos un ¨vivieron felices y para siempre¨

Todo por mi culpa

Mis padres….. Tu….. ¿Porque he caído en esto?

Mujeres pasaban por mis manos pero nada llenaba el vacío de mi pecho

Mi corazón buscaba su par… te buscaba a ti

¿Ideas concretas?, ¿sucesos importantes?

Eso ya no existe para mí… o eso creo

Llego el día en el que…. Deje caer la copa y mi cuerpo al suelo

-RICCHAN…/fue lo último que llegue a escuchar/

¿El sonido del monitor cardiaco?, ¿realmente sigo viva?

-RITSU/gritaron mis padres al unísono, ¿cómo pueden seguir preocupándose por mí? Después de…./

_Flashback:_

_Un brusco sonido irrumpió mi habitación, era la puerta… no por favor otro sermón no... No con esta resaca_

_-RITSU YA ME TIENES HARTA, TODOS LOS DIAS LO MISMO, VIENES BORRACHA, ES HORA QUE PARES Y HAGAS TU VIDA_

_-DEJAME…. _

_-¿DEJAR QUE SIGAS LLEGANDO BORRACHA A CASA?, YA VA SIENDO HORA QUE TE LLEVE ALGUN CENTRO DE REHABILITACION_

_-NO ERES QUIEN NI TU NI NADIE DE COMO SEGUIR CON MI VIDA, NO QUIERO TU ESTUPIDA PREOCUPACION, ME IRE DE ESTA MALDITA CASA_

_Escuche como a mi madre se le quebraba la voz, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, quería remediar esto.. Pero ya estaba hecho_

_Fin del flashback_

Las lágrimas de mi madre mojaban la bata del hospital, mi padre abrazaba con fuerza mi cabeza… ¿así que esto era el amor?...

-siento interrumpir/ entro un médico con algunos papeles/ solo quería verificar que la paciente haya respondido al tratamiento, es muy difícil recuperarse de un coma etílico además luego que se recupere totalmente…. Deberá recibir tratamiento para poder controlar su adicción

-¿adicción? ¿Coma etílico?/mi cabeza dolía, estaba confundida/ mama, papa, ¿que me sucedió?

-tus malos pasos te llevaron a este estado hijita/respondió con tristeza mi padre/

-ya es hora que tomes el verdadero camino en tu vida cariño, se lo que has hecho pero déjame decirte que te quiero/abrazo con más fuerza mi cuerpo/ y que nunca te abandonaremos

-gracias mama, gracias papa/abrase a ambos, hoy como nunca en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz, feliz de estar viva/

La vida me había dado una oportunidad más

Mi orgullo quizás ya se fue… pero quiero volver a tus brazos Mio

Luego de un mes de internamiento… llegaría mi infierno… pero aceptaría pasar por ese infierno solo por ti

-juro que me volveré la persona indicada para ti…

Luego que pude verme al espejo, mi figura daba lastima, ojeras, extremadamente delgada un rostro demacrado…

-a Mio no le gustara esto…

**Hola, gracias por leer, en si estoy actualizando porque estoy a punto de entrar a clases y quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que me queda**

**Muy bien, les pido como siempre una crítica al capítulo si quieren**

**¿No sirvo para escribir drama?, bueno eso se lo dejo a vosotros, sobre lo de los años, fue una confusión mía y pido por favor una disculpa**

**Este capítulo es muy confuso, al menos a mi punto de vista pero…. Es el punto de vista de Ritsu en su peor momento, así que bueno creo que se entiende que no está muy bien psicológicamente **

**Gracias por leer este episodio, ah me olvidaba ¿cuándo quieren que sea el día de update?**

**Hasta el próximo episodio.**


	6. la vida no es todo gris

**IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO**

**Hola antes de empezar este episodio vengo a decirles **

**que, me he estado enredando con mis propias fechas y/o años aca mas o menos una explicación clara de lo que esta sucediendo**

**hasta ahora para que tengan una idea, obviamente corregido**

**cuando ritsu y mio estan en la escuela es hace 9 años**

**(eso es del cap 1 al 2)**

**luego, pasando al cap 3 se empieza con mugi, eso sucede meses antes a la confesión de ritsu (todo hace 9 años) por eso conecta con el cap 1 **

**sobre el ultimo episodio, esta muy mal escrito sinceramente por que no separe el flashback haciendo que pareciese lo actual con el pasado una sola cosa, siento eso pero realmente se me paso**

**ritsu en la actualidad esta en un cafe recordando todo...**

**siento tantos errores, perdonen las molestias y esta introducción tan larga**

La vida golpea siempre, siempre golpea fuerte deja marcas y muchas son para siempre

El café ya estaba frio… y las calles se teñían del cálido color del atardecer

Todo después de que Mio se fue de mi vida todo perdió sentido, después de mi recuperación me di cuenta que pasaron muchos años

Vacío… dolor y tristeza, un deseo de volver atrás

Mis padres y yui estuvieron conmigo

-Yui…, mi única amiga…

Esa idiota, siempre tan…. Infantil perezosa…. Pero siempre está allí

Tu estúpida forma de tocar la guitarra y tu boba sonrisa… siempre estuvieron para mí

_Flashback_

_Primer día de clases… que estúpido/era mi primer día de clases de secundaria, para mi mala suerte… a mio le toco en el salón de al lado, realmente extraño a Mio…_

_El pupitre era doble… ¿así que me sentare sola?, como me gustaría que Mio estuviese aca… maldición parezco grabadora repitiendo Mio esto, Mio aquello…_

_-¿Hola? ¿Hola?.../me saco con sorpresa de mis pensamientos/_

_-Ah hola_

_-Hola… puedo sentarme contigo_

_-No hay problema, en realidad me sentía sola _

_Era una castaña no muy alta, ojos marrones… se veía bastante torpe y descuidada, ¿razones? Pues su cabello era un completo desastre y porque cuando estaba por sentarse casi se cae encima mío…_

_-Lo siento, soy hirasawa yui/ se presentó haciendo un raro saludo militar/_

_-Yo soy Tainaka Ritsu, un gusto conocerte_

_Fue una mañana muy amena, no me esperaba que esa chica fuera tan similar a mi, obviamente ella era un poco más tonta e inmadura pero que más da yo también lo soy_

_-Tainaka-san, ¿tocas algún instrumento?_

_-Yui/dije su nombre por primera vez/ llámame por mi nombre, no es necesario la formalidad y si, toco la batería_

_-Ritsu…/silencio/ ¿La batería?, eso va muy bien contigo ¿y tienes banda?_

_-Algo asi… pero mi querida mejor amiga odia tocar en público… además solo somos 2, ella es bajista, tu que instrumento tocas?_

_-Soy guitarrista pero… _

_-¿Pero?_

_-No se tocarla muy bien_

_-Dices que eres guitarrista y luego que no sabes tocar muy bien ese instrumento, como es la cosa?_

_-Definitivamente, esta chica es completamente un desastre_

_-Pues la toco, no tengo ni un mínimo conocimiento de música_

_-Ah solo es eso? Se puede solucionar_

_-Tu crees?_

_-Así es, por cierto que guitarra tienes yui?_

_-Empecé con una Fender squier muy barata… pero ahorre mucho y vendí mi vieja guitarra, ahora tengo una Gibson les paul standard_

_-Vaya, si que es caro ese juguete, mi batería es usada_

_-¿Lo importante es que funcione no?_

_-Bueno, si eso es lo que importa_

_El silencio se escuchó en el aula…. No me di cuenta que… estaba hablando tan amenamente con mi querida amiga EN MEDIA CLASE Y LA PROFESORA ME MIRABA CON AURA ASESINA_

_De eso estoy segura… yui me meterá en mil enredos pero que más da, es mi clon inmaduro_

_Fin del flashback_

La profesora nos regañó muy feo….

Pero que más da, la visión se me cubre…

-Adivina quién soy/ya sabía quién era… la misma idiota de siempre/

-Mhhhh ¿Chuck Norris?

-No ricchan soy yo/me dijo mientras hacia un puchero/

-Vale…

-Y dime de que querías hablarme

…..

**Lugar desconocido (actualidad)**

Perspectiva de mugi

Obsesión? Aun no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza… mio

Tantos años huyendo…

Mi abrigo negro abrigaba mi cuerpo de la fría nieve, mi cabello había dejado de ser totalmente rubio, teñí la mitad de mi cabellera a un tono negro… quizás un cambio de país y apariencia me cambiaria con el tiempo el corazón… completo error

Había crecido, me veía más madura pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma niña asustada de siempre

Había madurado, pero aun deseaba internamente amor

Deseaba el amor de mi pelinegra… la que nunca fue mía

_Flashback_

_Tome mis maletas… estaba decidida, era hora de dejar mi pasado, era hora de dejar de sufrir_

_Mis ojos dejaron su mirada dulce, sincera y amable, era reemplazada por una derrotada y melancólica, ¿melancólica? Pero si ella nunca fue mía_

_La mueca de amargura, ¿realmente soy una cobarde? Si así es… soy una cobarde y de las peores_

_-Lo que quizás pudo ser y nunca fue/susurre en silencio mientras subía a mi limusina, simbólicamente era la forma de despedirme… quizás para siempre de aquella persona que tanto ¨ame¨/_

_Mis momentos felices, las salidas al cine y las pijamadas en mi casa…. Las tareas de la escuela, todo quedara en el pasado…./las lágrimas caían por mi rostro/_

_Tome mi celular… y lo tire muy lejos desde la ventana hacia quien sabe dónde…_

_Despedí simbólicamente de mi corazón a Mio, mi amistad de mi adolescencia y mi tortuoso amor_

_Fin del flashback_

Cada quien es dueño de su silencio y esclavo de sus palabras…. Yo caí esclava al decirte ¨te amo¨… que me costó comerme mi amor, ahora estaría a tu lado

El amor es dulce, pero a la vez amargo, hermoso pero a la vez suele ser cruel

¿Debería volver a tu lado?

¿Desearía regresar?

¿Debería cumplir mi promesa?

-aunque…. Creo que ahora tengo más chances…. Después que (…..)

**Hola Hola otra vez, primero no se si les seguirá gustando mi historia o si es que ya les canse hasta cierto punto con esto**

**Díganmelo en los comentarios, ¿debería seguir escribiendo ¨flashback¨? **

**Realmente, tiempo y ganas tengo pero… puedo jurarles que anímicamente no me siento bien, tengo algunos roces con mi pasado que me han puesto bastante mal**

**Sin mas y sin aburrirlos mas con mi vida, espero que entiendan eso de los tiempos**

**Muchísima suerte y ojala nos veamos en la siguiente update, en las próximas updates ire respondiendo los vacios (…..) que intrigan porque hay muchas cosas que no quiero decir aun**

**Espero que les guste mi historia y si quieren dejen review **

**Criticas, insultos y sugerencias son bienvenidas todas**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (actualizo los viernes)**


	7. heridas abiertas

**Hola, pido mil disculpas por no subir el cap. 7 a tiempo, las excusas se las dejo al final del capítulo, bueno sin más les dejo leer en paz**

**Perspectiva de yui**

(Japón-actual)

Hay veces que me pregunto… que ha hecho mi querida amiga para merecer tal castigo, se que ha cometido errores… pero la vida es asi de injusta?

Quizás este obsecionada, quizás nunca entienda sus razones

Yo siempre la seguire de cerca, molenstandola y sacándole carcajadas, es mi función de amiga ¿no?

Creamos una banda después de… la partida de mio… en parte fue la perdición de mi amiga, todos dicen ¨el metal y el rock van de la mano con las drogas y el alcohol¨ pero… no es la regla

Quizás Ritsu nunca fue alguien fácil de ¨domar¨, en sus tiempos con la banda, fue la mas atrevida, la que era capaz de hacer demencias solo por llamar la atención, solo ella y yo sabíamos del dolor que intentaba ocultar

Escudarse bajo la armadura, defenderse como podía

-Que buenos tiempos eran esos…./decía mientras caminaba hacia el café que solia frecuentar con ritsu, por alguna extraña razón, me ha llamado, estoy 100% que se trata de Mio o algo referente a ¨encontrarla¨, desde hace bastante esta obsesionada con esa idea

No importa lo que le diga no importa lo que haga ella es terca, ¨buscate a otra chica y se feliz¨ ¨¿ella no regresara sabes?¨ se que sonara de una muy mala amiga decir eso… pero tantos años encerrada en eso, no es sano

No es sana la obsecion y punto

Ya estaba llegando al café, pero unos pequeños brazos me atraparon

-hola amor

-¡azusa! ¿Tenias que asustarme?/aun que sabia desde hace no mucho que ella me seguía, hace varios años que azusa y yo tenemos una relación ¨estable¨, era la mejor amiga de mio, bueno antes de que se fuera a quien sabe donde, aun que siempre siento que todos estos años… azusa nos oculta algo

-esto… yo solo quería darte una sorpresa/su sonrrojo llegaba hasta las orejas/además que haces por aca?

-iba a a ver a ritsu a donde siempre, no te pongas celosa

¿-celosa? ¿Yo celosa?

-no veo ninguna otra gatita celosa por aca, me acompañas a donde ritsu?

-yo tengo algo importante que decirle a ritsu

-¿Algo importante?, ¿puedes decirme que es?

-es sobre Mio….

**(Londres-actual)**

Era hora de regresar a mi departamento, el frio era insoportable y la noche concentraba con más intensidad el frio en mi cuerpo

Desde hace varios años he vivido sola, sin amigos, me volvi una "dama de hielo"

Fue dificil, abandonar todo, pero no era justo seguir sufriendo, seguir rogando, rogando amor a alguien que nunca me amo

Dicen que el que ama mas es esclavo, yo decidi dejar de ser, decidi dejar atras tu falsa idea de amor

Te espere mucho tiempo, intentando ablandar tu silencio, ¿es realmente tu forma de amar abandonar y "olvidar"?

Camino hacia la estacion, realmente siento que la persona mas cobarde fui yo, todos estos años "culpandote" de abandonarme cuando fui yo la que renuncio a ti

-debes de ser muy feliz no?

Mi celular llama mi atencion

-diga?

...

_Flashback_

_Era una noche como cualquier otra, iba a comprar como de costumbre cosas para la cena, aun que ritsu estubiese hoy conmigo, ya no es noticia cenar juntas, ella vive conmigo_

_Que necesito? Arroz... / iba pensando pero me sentia vijilada, perseguida, voltee a ver y la calle estaba igual de vacia/ ritsu no es gracioso, sal de alli / exclame muy molesta_

_Silencio... hasta que distingui a una encapuchada acercarse rapidamente por mis espaldas_

_Quie-/ no pude decir mas, la extraňa habia unido mia labios con los suyos en un brusco beso, desenfrenado, desesperado/ suertame/ intente tirarle una bofetada pero algo me detubo, ojos azules como el mar y cabellos tan dorados como el mismo oro.. la vida realmente... me odiaba.._

_-shhh no grites, escuchame/dijo tapando mi boca/he venido por ti... no recuerdas?/ sonrrio inocentemente mientras que su cuerpo y sus manos me apresaban contra una pared/_

_-yo no puedo... amo a ritsu/ sin inmutarse dio una elegante carcajada y me beso sin descaro_

_\- en serio?/ acerco su mano hacia mi abdomen bajando lentamente hacia.../ estas toda humeda/ beso con violencia mi cuello, no puedo negarlo su contacto me enloquece_

_-es en... serio/ decia jadeando/_

_Perspectiva de ritsu (dentro de este flashback) _

_Mio habia salido a comprar hace 20 minutos y no regresa, me preocupa, no dejaria que nada malo le pasase a mio, antes muerta_

_Sera mejor que vaya a buscarla_

_Sali de la casa..._

_Me quede helada al ver la ecena que parecia... ser una pesadilla_

_Mio estaba entregandose en los brazos de otra mujer, en público y sin descaros_

_Un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, pero arme de valor_

_Perspectiva de mio ( dentro del mismo flashback) _

_-Creo que se divierten no?/ su voz me helo la sangre, empuje con todas mis fuerzas a la rubia/_

_-no es lo que piensas/ dije con desesperacion/_

_-a no? Entonces quiero una explicación_

_\- pues yo te la doy/ dijo la rubia con un tono de victoria/ tu querida noviesita vino a mis brazos por su cuenta, dice que no la satisfaces lo suficiente_

_\- eso no es cierto/ dije al borde de caer el llanto/_

_\- ah ¿no?/ la rubia se levanto el cabello que cubria sus hombros y mostro una mordida mia.../_

_Ritsu se abalanzo sobre la rubia mientras que yo... lloraba en el suelo_

_Al final la rubia escapo con varios golpes, en una moto a toda velocidad_

_Todo era confuso, irreal, la mirada llena de furia de mi amada… quemaba mi alma_

_-Ritsu… yo/decía llorando/ perdóname por favor, ella me forzó _

_-Te forzó? Bien que lo disfrutaste, voy a irme de tu casa, no quiero saber de ti_

_-¡No!… por favor/me aferre a una de sus piernas/ perdóname_

_-¡Aléjate de mi!_

_Me di cuenta… que desde ese momento toda mi felicidad se había ido en un minuto, en un minuto perdi la cabeza en brazos de otra, en un minuto perdi al amor de mi vida…_

_Fin del flashback_

**(Llamada telefónica**)

(…..)

Creí hablar con un fantasma….. un fantasma que enterré hace años, a ese alguien que pensé perdida entre mis recuerdos

Solté el teléfono al suelo…. ¿es esto posible?

¿Que la vida me odie tanto?

El móvil volvió a sonar…. Instintivamente tome el teléfono y respondí

-¿diga?

Silencio….. Hasta que una voz de antaño regreso a mi cuerpo a un pasado que había decidido olvidar…..

**Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, si si me adelante a algunos hechos que explicare para rellenar los huecos y pues… aun no explota del todo la relación de ritsu y mio, faltan algunas cosas mas y bueno, espero que les guste**

**Como siempre las criticas son muy bien aceptadas, me encanta que me digan que no hago bien por que después de todo cuando se es la persona que escribe no se puede distinguir muy bien los errores**

**Muchas gracias y perdonen por subir con 3 dias de retraso, estuve bastante mal, con mucha fiebre y además estuve con muchas tareas en sima **

**Pero no es el asunto que a ustedes les interesa, gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo viernes **


	8. ¿Revelaciones?

**Hola, perdónenme por no subir la semana de la semana pasada, razones pues… las dejare abajo, dejare que lean en paz**

Perspectiva de azusa

(Japón-actual)(hace una semana de la reunión con ritsu)

Estaba tranquilamente sentada en mi sillón viendo la televisión cuando mi móvil empieza a sonar

seguro que era yui con otra de sus tonterías seguro quería ir a comer dulces, dios que tiene 25 años pero el cerebro de una cría de 10

Me dispuse a contestar la llamada... ¿número desconocido?

-diga?

-azusa?/ una suave voz llamo a mis recuerdos, ¿en realidad podía...?

-m-mio eres tu?/ dije intentando ocultar mi asombro, mi emoción , la alegría... de hablar con mi querida vieja amiga

-quien más? No me olvidaría de ti, pero porque te sorprendes, si siempre nos mantenemos en contacto?

Era verdad, después de su partida yo era la única que sabía exactamente de su ubicación, la única con quien mantenía contacto

\- no es eso, hace bastante que no me llamas, pero bueno, como llevas todo? Ya sabes que... esa fecha se acerca

\- lo sé muy bien, realmente creo que cada vez me afecta menos

-no me mientas, te conozco bien

\- el tiempo cura muchas heridas... como esta ella?

\- preferiría no hablar sobre eso

\- al menos dime si está viva mínimo no? / dijo ella con un tono de gracia, desde que se fue, he evitado hablar sobre ritsu, el tema siempre fue delicado al inicio, con los años mio fue aparentado no importarle, yo se que aún le duele/

\- pues si, está viva solo te diré eso ok?

-vale, pero que temperamental estas, todo bien por allá

\- no pasa nada/ escucho el timbre de mi casa/ tengo que colgar, envíame un mail o llámame

-adiós, hablamos después

Colgué la llamada para dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla... aunque ya sabía bien de quien se trataba

\- yui, tienes llave es necesario que toques? Estaba recibiendo una lla-/ intente regañarla como de costumbre pero sus labios callaron mi voz/

\- la olvide en mi casa, quería verte, ¿puedo pasar?

A veces me pregunto... como demonios puede derretirme con algunos gestos?, tome a yui de la chaqueta y la empuje hacia la pared, bese suavemente sus hombros

-eres bienvenida siempre/ dije susurrando en su oído/

-esto... puedes cerrar la puerta hace frio/dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo con sus manos/

Una venita se hiso presente en mi frente, para arruinar los momentos yui es la mejor sin lugar a dudas

Resignada deje a "mi presa" y me fui a cerrar la puerta

-ni creas que te escapas/ le dije en un tono amenazante/

-pues me escapare por un ratito, ¿con quien haz estado hablando por teléfono?

-no es importante/dije secamente, si yui se enteraba la primera en correr a decírselo a ritsu... si, seria ella, así que intente tomar mi teléfono pero las manos de yui me lo arrebataron

\- veamos.../ tomo mi teléfono y lo puso en alto, no podía alcanzarlo, ella era más alta/¿número desconocido?

-regrésamelo/desesperada grite, sabía lo que venía.../

-no hasta que me digas con quien haz estado hablando/ querer engañar a yui era imposible si bien era despistada, no tenía ni una pizca de tonta/

-con una amiga de la universidad/ intente mentir

Su mirada se puso fijamente sobre mí... maldición

-mientes

-está bien, hablaba con mi profesora

-mientes otra vez, acaso no confías en mi

-confió mucho en ti, estaba hablando con una vieja amiga, pero no voy a decirte mas

Sus ojos me analizaron y me sonrió inocentemente

\- está bien, no te forzare más, acá tienes/me regreso el móvil/ no me seas infiel gatita... morirá si lo haces

-ni en el peor de tus pesadillas lo haría... yui, que harías si desapareciese?

-te buscaría hasta dar mi último aliento/aprisiono mi cintura contra su cuerpo/

Hace 6 años

-Mio, sabes quien fue no?/ dije desesperada al escuchar la historia de mi mejor amiga/

-No, solo vi su cabello y sus ojos, estaba aturdida, azusa no sé qué hacer/dijo mio en llanto/ ritsu me odia 

Abrase a mio sin poder decir nada, que podía decirle? Ella ya había intentado todo, hablar solo heriría más a mi querida amiga, tome su largo cabello en mis manos con delicadeza, acaricie su cabeza y llore con ella en silencio

Este sentimiento de impotencia de ser su mejor amiga y no poder hacer nada para evitar que sufra, evitar que su sonrisa se borre en ese mar de lágrimas, es horrible

-azusa… seguiré intentado/dijo decidida con la voz cortada/ no dejare que esto afecte mi vida… no me importa deshacerme de mi dignidad y parecer una arrastrada tras ella, no quiero perderla/ esta vez su voz sonaba decidida, ¿arrastrada? ¿Perder su dignidad? Por favor que sea una broma/

\- ¿estas bromeando no?/tome sus hombros y la empuje hacia una pared/ ¿acaso eres idiota?, ¿perder tu dignidad? ¿Ir besando sus pasos?/dije llorando de rabia, ¿cómo podía hacer eso? Mendigar amor?/te desconozco Mio…/dije calmándome, mire sus ojos rojos de las lágrimas/ tus ojos están rojos… crees que ella vale la pena esto? Si te amase… te hubiese creido, te hubiese escuchado/ su mirada se llenó de lágrimas al igual que mis ojos

-lo sé bien… lo sé muy bien azusa… pero no quiero perderla, tengo miedo, no sabes cuánto, yo tengo la culpa… debo enmendar mi error

-haz lo que quieras… Mio/me di por vencida/ ¿pero sabes algo? Tu siempre me tendrás aquí para consolarte o celebrar contigo, cuéntame todo ¿ok?

-gracias azusa, por escucharme, gracias por ser mi única amiga/ abrazo mi cuerpo/ gracias por estar siempre… siempre conmigo

Nos miramos a la cara y sonreímos como si nada hubiese pasado

Fin del flashback

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que yui se fue de mi casa

-Mio…/ los recuerdos de mi adolescencia con mi mejor amiga llegaron a mi mente, tan entrañables, cálidos y bellos momentos que guardare…. Para siempre en mi corazón

Como el día en el que te conocí, esa cálida tarde de primaria, siendo acosada por tu ¨amada¨ castaña.

Un recreo cualquiera, era nueva, ese día era mi primer día de clases en ese colegio, estaba sentada sola en una banca tomando un jugo de caja, todos tenían a alguien, me sentía rara

Si, hasta que tu voz llamo, eras tan amable, toda una dama, te admiraba muchísimo

Luego detrás de tuyo vino la enérgica castaña, sonriente me abrazo

Quien iba a creerlo, tenía dos amigas mi primer día de clase

Era muy feliz al lado de esas dos, era constantemente molestada por ritsu y mio siempre la regañaba siempre era costumbre almorzar juntas

Como extraño esos cálidos días en los que estabas conmigo, en los que podía seguir escuchando tu melodiosa voz cantar

Tome un viejo álbum de fotos, fotos mías, contigo, con ritsu,yui y… tsumugi, las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro al recordar todos esos momentos… tan felices a su lado

Tome una foto de ritsu… no podía negarlo, tenía cierto odio hacia ella, pero paso por tantas cosas que le han hecho cambiar, ahora somos buenas amigas o eso creo

El celular volvió a sonar otra vez

-Hola azusa

-Ritsu, ¿porque llamas a estas horas?

-estabas ocupada con yui verdad/dijo en un tono que me incomodo/

\- ella ya se fue y deja de molestarme/con molestia grite por el teléfono, escuche una risa suya y de pronto se detuvo/

-azusa porque me mentías?

\- a que te refieres?

-yui encontró unas cartas en tu habitación, asi que me has engañado todos estos años? Haciéndome creer que el amor de mi vida se había ido para siempre? DIME DONDE ESTA /dijo esto último de la forma más histérica posible, me había asustado, estaba temblando, nunca antes… me había gritado/

-no es de tu incumbencia

-ah… ¿no es de mi incumbencia? Dime antes que me cortes, si yui viajase lejos de ti por 6 años dejándote devastada en el alcohol tirada como un perro en la calle, superando todo por ella para que tu ¨amiga¨ / puso énfasis en esa palabra/ oculte todo este tiempo que el amor de tu vida estaba esperando por ti tanto tiempo

-ritsu.. Yo

-azusa, dime donde esta Mio/dijo llorando al teléfono/ ten piedad… por favor

-podemos hablar en persona?

-está bien, ¿te parece el próximo miércoles?/calmándose, tomo su tono de voz habitual/

-me parece bien, hasta el miércoles Ritsu

Corte la llamada, no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de traicionar a mi mejor amiga

-¿me perdonaras Mio?...

Hola otra vez, bueno… antes que me asesinen déjenme explicarles porque escribi estos días, bueno, se me fue la luz unos días por problemas en la central, luego… problemas con mi pareja…. Y no estuve muy dispuesta a escribir, ni digan que Rose se la tiro sentada mirando television… no estuve enferma… pues estas semanas estuve de malas

Dejando las escusas, se que no suelo responder a los review pero hay algunos que me han dejado review y no puedo responderle por mensaje privado por que me los dejan en anónimo, asi que responderé a esos ¨anonimos¨ tan sexys

Franchscair: muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me allegro que te guste y perdona si te parece enredada poco a poco ire desenredando todo, por cierto tu nombre lo he leído en coyuh*(no se si me banean por poner el nombre de otro sitio web asi que lo dejo asi), esa persona me ayudaba con una historia de kannazuki no miko y era mi mas fiel lectora, me siguió hasta el final de mi penosa historia se llamaba ¨te seguiré esperando¨ (muy malo por cierto), en caso que no fuese asi, perdona por confundirte con otra persona, muchas gracias, espero que leas esta historia y no te olvides, las criticas las acepto con gusto

Chobits3: muchas gracias por tu ayuda sempai, siempre estas para escuchar mis tonterias, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia

Fcda: muchas gracias, primero por ser mi primer review y la que resalta mis errores que enmendó al próximo episodio

Yagami fangirl : gracias por leer, ya hace bastante que no leo un review tuyo, espero que te este llendo bien

Muchas gracias, nos vemos en el próximo episodio (con suerte en un par de dias) para enmendar mi ausencia

Como siempre, déjenme sus críticas, apreciaciones y todo lo que gusten que yo siempre lo tomo en cuenta

PD: perdonen por hacer esto tan largo

PD: estoy haciendo bien el YuiAzu?

PD: perdónenme

Hasta el próximo episodio


	9. Cartas

**Hola, espero que les guste, sin quitarle más tiempo, espero que les guste**

**Perspectiva de yui (japon-actual) (un mes antes de la reunión con ritsu)**

-Vamos azusa, que tengo hambre

-¿Porque tengo que darte de comer?

-mhhh si no me das de comer moriré/me colgué de sus hombros fingiendo debilidad/ además… no quieres pasar un rato conmigo/ esto se lo dije al oído/

-est-/ que mas daba, en la calle o donde sea, bese sus labios y silencie si voz/ ¡yui estamos en plena calle ¿era necesario?!/dijo sonrojada a mas no poder

\- nunca me aguanto de besarte gatita / ella era mucho mas bajita que yo, acaricie su cabeza/ ¿me invitaras a cenar?

\- e-esta bien, solo no hagas nada raro

\- ojala pueda evitarlo… compremos dulces/sonreí para ella, de esa forma no se negara o eso creo/

-no, cenaremos nada mas, no entiendo como no subes de peso…/me miro con molestia, regañándome siempre.. o bueno como siempre/

\- creo que se va al universo… bueno entonces vamos a casa, me estoy muriendo/ dije acelerando el paso, realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre/

\- vale, vamos de una vez

Llegamos a la casa de mi gatita, ella preparo la cena… mientras bueno yo molestaba, creo que herede eso de mi capitán Ricchan

Luego que la cena estuvo lista, comimos, hablamos de cualquier tontería, quien iba a pensar que esa chica renegona, terminaría siendo mi novia, la persona que mas amo

-yui, ire a darme una ducha, te quedaras a dormir hoy no?/mire su cuerpo de forma no muy sana/

\- creo que si/ dije de la manera mas picara posible/

\- ¡deja de mirarme asi!

Y bueno, después del típico regaño, ella entro al baño

Era hora de hacer una pequeña inspección a su casa no? Ella nunca me deja hacerlo

Cosina… nada interesante

Sala… igual

Baño… ocupado

Almacen…. Un desastre de cajas

Luego de las habitaciones de sus padres que están de viaje, están con llave… asi que la única puerta que queda es…

El cuarto de mi gatita, entre sin hacer ningún ruido

Debajo de su cama estaba vacio

El armario estaba lleno de ropa, nada interesante

La mesa de noche, solo tenia un libro pero… de ese libro sobresalían unos papeles, guiada por la curiosidad, abri aquel libro

Solo era una novela, pero en el centro había 2 cartas

**Carta 1:**

**Para: Nakano Azusa**

**De: Akiyama Mio**

Hola azusa, espero que estes bien, realmente te extraño, no sabes lo sola que me siento aca, estoy muy deprimida, las razones tu las sabes muy bien

¿Pero sabes? Debo de ser fuerte, ya empecé de 0 y seguire adelante, solo me queda eso, intentar desinfectar, suturar y dejar cicatrizar las heridas de mi alma, de mi corazón

Azusa, perdóname por ser tan cobarde y por dejar esta carta tan corta… pero no estoy de los mejores animos, se que podría enviarte esto por un mail… pero quiero que tengas un recuerdo

Hasta otra oportunidad azusa

Te quiero

**Carta 2:**

**Para: Nakano Azusa**

**De: Akiyama Mio**

Perdoname por no seguir enviándote cartas, como prometi antes de irme

La deprecion me esta matando, ya olvide la cantidad de antidepresivos que tomo en un solo dia, parece todo una pesadilla, de la cual no puedo despertar

No sabes cuanto miedo tengo, aca la gente es muy alta y el idioma no lo manejo a la perfección, me siento rara, como de un mundo distinto, Londres es muy raro…

Mucha gente se me quiere acercar, yo nunca respondo, soy un bloque de hielo, tengo miedo que otra vez vuelvan a herirme, se que sonara gracioso pero me dicen la ¨princesa de hielo¨, si que son bien crueles para llamarme asi, me hiere en cierta forma

Te extraño, azusa, extraño tus consejos

Se que otra vez es corta, pero debo irme al medico

Hasta otra oportunidad, te quiero

Quede muda, había mil ideas dando vuelta a mi cabeza, pero opte por algo arriesgado, tome mi móvil y fotografie ambas cartas

Ritsu debería saber cuanto antes…/susurre para mi hasta toparme con una caja grande de madera cerca de su librero, que era esto?

Abri la caja, esperando encontrar, yo que se, algo interesante, solo me tope con mas cartas, en un movimiento rápido saque todas las cartas ordenadamente fuera de la caja

Si exagerar eran mas de 100, muchas cartas, fotos de… si de Mio

Abri una a una y fotografie su contenido, ya podría leerlas después, no es que sea metida en asuntos que no me competen, o quizás si

En algunas fotos, se veía a la pelinegra en muchos lados, vaya ritsu…. Realmente que para este tiempo que ha pasado..Mio se ha puesto mas guapa aun… que estoy diciendo, guarde todo en su lugar y Sali a la sala, haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido

Casi al instante, azusa salio del baño, todo trascurrió como si nada hubiese pasado, tome una ducha fría y me dispuse a dormir al lado de mi gatita

A la maňana siguiente, en mi casa pase todos las fotos a mi ordenador, me tome paciencia para leer una a una, casi todas eran muy similares, saludos, su estado, despedida; pero una llamo atencion por que llevaba adjunta otra en si

**Carta 3**

**De: Akiyama Mio**

**Para: Nakano azusa **

Hola azusa, sabes algo? No aguanto más, la soledad me está consumiendo de a pocos, extraño a ritsu, no sabes cuanto

Se todo lo que me ha hecho y sé que quizás no le interese o le importe mi estado, seguro ya tiene a alguien

Pero, si es que te has dado cuenta, he adjuntado con esta carta, una para ritsu

Es tonto, estúpido, pero… no aguanto más, ya me di por vencida

Gracias por leer, perdóname azusa

Te quiero

**Adjunto:**

**De: Akiyama Mio**

**Para: Tainaka Ritsu**

No se cómo empezar esta carta, no sé cómo expresarte lo que sentí, lo que siento, la soledad que cargo y tu recuerdo que me ata al pasado, como cruel grillete

¿Sabes algo? Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras la persona más idiota que pude llegar a conocer, pero me demostraste con los años que eras realmente, una amiga y después… el amor de mi vida

Extraño tus bromas, extraño golpear tu cabeza y luego reírnos de eso, como dos locas sin razón aparente, extraño que tu aroma este en mi cuarto, que mi almohada huela a ti, extraño que tu corazón lata por mi

Extraño tus besos, tu voz, no sabes cuanto

Se que no me llegaras a creer, que te amo aun, que quizás… hemos tenido problemas, pero cree en mi por favor, ya ha pasado dos años y medio desde que desaparecí de tu vida, no sabes cuánto te necesito, cariño

No sabes cuánto te amo

Estoy en Londres, estoy en la universidad, no puedo irme, pero quizás cuando acabe la universidad regrese, si aceptas perdonarme envíame una carta, si no, tomare esto como un no y desapareceré de tu vida

Te amo, Ritsu

Quede helada al leer esto, en serio azusa oculto esto de ritsu? Hace cuatro años, Ritsu estaba en recuperación de su adicción, no sabe la felicidad que le pudo dar a ritsu, por que fue tan egoísta?

De todas formas, Ritsu debería saber esto cuanto antes

_Flashback:_

_(Perspectiva de azusa) (Japón- hace 4 años)_

_Fui a la oficina de correos esperando como cada 2 meses, una carta de Mio, la cola era larga, estaba distraída escuchando música por los auriculares, el tiempo paso volando _

_Luego de recibir el sobre, me di cuenta de algo extraño, había 2 cartas, Sali de la oficina y fui a mi casa, ya podría leerlas en paz_

_Al llegar, tome un abre cartas y abrí ambas_

_Me senté cómodamente en mi sillón a leer su contenido _

_(Ingresar tiempo de lectura de la carta a azusa)_

_Golpee con fuerza el apoyabrazos de mi sillón, ¿Extrañar a Ritsu? ¿acaso no sabe del daño que le ha hecho? _

_Perdóname, Mio, pero es mejor para ti, que te olvides de ella_

_Tome las cartas y la escondí en mi habitación, debía evitar todo rastro_

_A veces me pregunto, por que la obsesión y la abstinencia hacen de las personas más tontas… _

_Fin del Flasback_

Una semana después de mi ¨hallazgo¨ iba caminando con ritsu al típico café de siempre, ella iba toda descuidada con la blusa afuera y sin la diadema que hace años ya no usa, con los brazos de tras de la cabeza con una actitud despreocupada, se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, tiene su encanto, pero desde hace mucho que no tiene pareja, rechaza a todas y a todos

-¿Hola? ¿Porque me miras tan raro? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No nada/ camine en silencio hasta que una pregunta se me escapo de mis labios/ ¿si mio te hubiese buscado y no hubieses respondido a su llamado como reaccionarias?

\- ¿ehhh? Que tiene que ver esto con otro, explícate

\- que si es que mio te hubiese mandado una carta hace años, pero nunca llegase a tus manos, ¿cómo reaccionarias?

-maldeciría mi cruel destino

\- ¿sabes? Encontré algo en la casa de azusa/ dije con un tono seguro, era hora que lo sepa, era hora que ella deje de ser engañada por el capricho de mi enamorada, por su ¨intento de proteger¨, no sabe cuánto ha herido/

-que fue? ¿Un (censura) falso para sus noches de pasión?

\- no no no, cállate que eso no te compete, encontré unas cartas

\- ¿te estaba siendo infiel?

-para nada, antes que te diga, mejor hablemos en el café/entramos y ordenamos algunas cosas para comer mientras conversábamos/

\- muy bien, ahora si, ¿dime que encontraste?

-siéntate y respira hondo, prométeme que no harás una estupidez y me escucharas atentamente

-vamos dime de una vez, que me estas poniendo nerviosa

…. (Silencio)

-es sobre mio, azusa ha tenido contacto con ella durante estos 6 años, nos ha mentido diciendo que no sabía dónde estaba

…(silencio)

-DIME DONDE ESTA/al escuchar mi silencio, se paró de la silla/ME VOY DONDE AZUSA/ antes que haga una tontería, tome su muñeca con fuerza y la mire a los ojos/

\- Ritsu, estas a punto de reencontrarte quizás con ella, siéntate y escúchame / haciéndome caso, se sentó y me miro con ganas de llorar/ se que estas obsesionada con Mio, pero debes tranquilizarte/saque mi celular, y le enseñe la foto editada, borre la parte del lugar en donde mio se encontraba, no quería que haga alguna estupidez/ lee esto y dime, ¿realmente sigues creyendo que ella te engaño?

…. (ritsu leía incrédula su contenido)

Perspectiva de ritsu

Yui acerco su celular a mis manos, leí detenidamente cada letra, era verdad, esa elegante letra no era de ninguna otra persona que no fuera mi amada pelinegra

Me extrañaba, me esperaba…. Pese a todo me hacía feliz saber eso, hasta que mire la fecha, hace 4 años, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, una rabia incalculable lleno mi cuerpo, una mescla amarga de furia y tristeza

-antes que hagas una locura y mates a mi novia/ me miro intimidantemente a los ojos/ ella solo intento proteger a Mio de ti, sé que quizás fue equivocado, pero tú no fuiste muy amable con Mio, era obvio esta reacción de su parte/apreté mis puños, me levante de mi asiento y… abrase a yui, llore en sus brazos/

-gracias, gracias yui, eres una gran amiga, gracias/mire sus ojos y le sonreí/ ahora cual es el plan?

-Capitán Ricchan, lo primero es seguir a azusa y asegurar que aún mantiene contacto, luego, dar el ¨golpe¨, ojala puedas… recuperar tu relación

-está bien/dije limpiándome las lágrimas/ teniente cabeza hueca/ sonreí como hace mucho en antaño, inocentemente/

\- Capitán stalker, estoy a sus servicios/reímos como hace 9 años, era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de recuperar 6 años de tortura, recuperar a la persona más importante de mi vida/

**Hola, bueno acá cierro el capítulo de esta semana, algo mas largo como disculpas, gracias por leer, espero que les guste, ¿quieren que acabe con tragedia? O ¿quieren un mitsu lindo y rosita? Depende de ustedes, bueno responderé a algunos reviews porque me gusta responder a mis sexys lectores **

**Chobits3: Gracias por tu apoyo sempai, pues estoy a punto de terminar el ¨prologo¨ para empezar con la historia, ya faltan uno cap para terminar con esta parte**

**Fcda: Perdóname por mi confusión, no fue mi intención ofenderte, perdóname, gracias por leer, ya estamos a punto de saber una buena parte de la historia**

**Franchscair: bueno, no pasa nada, solo fue otra de mis confusiones, me alegra que te guste mi historia, si tienes alguna recomendación, o si te gustaría algo o una sugerencia, es bienvenida **

** : gracias por leer, una nueva lectora reportándose…. Su capitana pide reviews :3, jajaja si quieres deja si no, no, estoy bromeando, espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final, mucha suerte**

**Bueno esto es todo, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap, si gustan dejen criticas y recomendaciones, si quieren un insulto o yo que se, todo se acepta**

**Mucha suerte **


	10. ¿ella no me amo?

**Hola aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo….. espero que les guste **

**Perspectiva de Mugi(Londres-actual)**

Cuando me decidi a hacerte mia, me jure a mí misma, que lo lograría

Te he dañado, te he herido como tú no crees que pude llegar a hacerlo, dije ser tu ¨amiga¨ pero mis sentimientos, arruinaron todo

Hace bastante tiempo llevo contratando detectives privados, quería ubicarte

Luego que di contigo, me di cuenta que era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad que a mis 16 años no tuve, porque la castaña ya no está contigo, tengo el camino libre

Pase 6 años en Rusia intentando ¨rehacer¨ mi vida, todos mis intentos fueron fallidos, me he obsesionado con la pelinegra, no pude sacarla de mi cabeza

Aun que me vengue de Ritsu aquella noche, tome lo que me pertenecía y punto

_Flashback:_

_Una tarde tranquila, llegue a Japón, con el único fin de cumplir mi promesa_

_Llegue a mi antigua casa, solo para tomar una chaqueta y una moto, debía huir rápido_

_Seguí a mi ¨presa¨ todo el día, debía saber sus movimientos, así, me baño la noche en sus sombras_

_Vi salir a mi pelinegra, era hora de atacar, era hora de romper su sueño de color rosa, ella me pertenece_

_Me puse la capucha, ya no había punto de retorno_

_Con agilidad felina me acerque a ella, tome su rostro y bese sus labios _

_Ella puso resistencia, perdóname Mio… pero, ya he aguantado mucho por eso_

_Bese su cuello y acaricie lentamente su intimidad, le dije algunas palabras al oído, ella quedo congelada_

_Volví a besar sus labios y ella… ella respondió a mi beso, se acurruco en mis brazos y beso mi cuello… aunque quizás se le paso la mano, me mordió_

_Le dedique una sonrisa y bañándome en las sombras bese nuevamente esos labios de los cuales hace muchos años anhelaba su contacto_

_Pero, no todo es color de rosas, al menos para mí pelinegra, porque para mí, el plan iba a la perfección_

_Esperaba que dijese ¨Ritsu, lo nuestro acabo… siempre le he pertenecido a esta chica, aléjate de mí¨… pero, en vez de eso, sentí un empujo muy fuerte haciéndome caer al suelo, como si fuese una bolsa de basura_

_Mire sus orbes grises con desilusión, ella se excusaba, era el momento de actuar_

_Socarronamente, me dirigí hacia ritsu, cubriendo parte de mi rostro con la capucha, mostré con orgullo la marca que Mio me dejo_

_Su ira era incalculable, se abalanzo sobre mí, no tenía opción debía de escapar, pero no pude, cai al suelo y me golpeo hasta que pude librarme de ella, corrí hacia mi moto y hui a toda velocidad_

_Iba golpeada… pero había cumplido mi objetivo, solo tenía que esperar a que el tiempo haga su trabajo_

_Fin del flashback_

Ya llevaba un mes, iría en busca de Mio, pero prefería mantenerme oculta por un tiempo

¿Pero el destino quizás nos une? O ¿soy yo la que anuda a la fuerza nuestras vidas?

Una tarde, de esas hermosas que parecen ser dignas de fotografía, iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la estación del tren

Mire mi rostro a un espejo, realmente había cambiado, ya no era la tierna adolescente, la mirada amable de desapareció de mis ojos, era mucho más alta toda una ¨dama¨ mi cabello había cambiado, bueno yo cambie de tonalidad, tiñendo la mitad de mi cabellera de un tono negro

Había cambiado demasiado, pero así es la vida ¿no? Uno nunca puede ser niño por siempre

Apresure mi paso, o no alcanzaría al tren, iba distraída hasta que vi una cabellera negra pasar delante

Quise alcanzarla, pero la multitud perdió de vista a aquella chica, con un toque de decepción, dispuse a entrar a la estación

Mi corazón latía a mil, ¿era ella? ¿Fui víctima de mi imaginación?

**Perspectiva de Mio**

Sin ganas, entre al tren, era hora baja, poca gente iba a bordo, me senté en asiento más alejado, mire sin ganas a la puerta esperando que algo interesante pasase y si, esta vez sería la excepción

Una alta rubia, esbelta con un tono desigual en su cabello, cejas anchas y mirada fría se sentó al otro extremo del vagón

Llevaba una chaqueta ceñida de cuero hasta la cintura, unas botas largas y unos pantalones negros bien ceñidos, no podía negarlo, estaba embobada por esa mujer que despreocupadamente, saco sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música

Miraba de reojo de tras de mi libro de bolsillo, ¿en serio? ¿Era una adolescente para hacer eso?, intente ignorar a la ¨chica ruda¨ de en frente, su mirada me fulmino, ¿me había enamorado?

**Perspectiva de Mugi:**

Su elegante figura me encantaba, se veía mejor que en las fotos, toda una muñeca, no podía quitarle la vista de encima

Era una batalla contra sus orbes grises, yo sabía perfectamente quien era, pero al parecer… ella no me reconoce

Me levante de mi asiento y aun paso fuerte y decidido me acerque a ella

-¿Que me miras?/dije de la forma más fuerte posible/

**Perspectiva de mio:**

-e-esto… lo siento/ estaba congelada la tenía demasiado cerca, pensé que estaría molesta, pero no, solo me miraba expectante/

-Mio… ¿no me reconoces?/¿ella me conocía?, mi cabeza estaba confundida, me daba mil vueltas, estaba fría, admirando la belleza de la chica que tenía en frente/Mio… tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?/saco una foto de su bolsillo/ siempre llevo esta foto para recordar, recordar que tengo una promesa que cumplir/ me mostro la foto, era una muy antigua cuando yo tenía unos 15 años al lado de…. No podía ser verdad… que esa tierna chica se había vuelto la mujer que tenía en frente/

-M-Mugi?/ Tartamudee intentando ocultar mi asombro/ en serio eres tú?

\- ya hace años nadie me dice asi/se sentó a mi lado y se cruzó de piernas/ pero… si, soy yo Mio-chan, soy yo, solo para ti , dejare que me digas mugi/ realmente había cambiado demasiado, había perdido todo rastro de amabilidad, era una persona completamente distinta/ ¿crees que cambie/

No pude aguantar más, me lance a sus brazos, buscando el contacto que hace 9 años no tuve, extrañe 9 años a mi mejor amiga, ella desapareció de mi vida de un día para otro

Llore en sus brazos hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron

-sí, haz cambiado/con la voz media entrecortada le dije/como terminaste acá?

\- negocios de mi Padre/me respondió de manera fría, realmente daba miedo/

-deja de hablarme así

\- ¿como así de qué?

\- eres demasiado fría conmigo

-no crees que 9 años cambian las cosas? Ya no soy la misma chica amable y sincera que conosiste,Mio, el tiempo cambia a las personas

\- yo… hace 6 años…./conté mi trágica historia, ella me escuchaba sin hacer ningún comentario, a veces sonreía y otras solo me miraba con tristeza/

-debió de ser muy duro no?/se acercó a mí y me abrazo cálidamente/ no te preocupes, yo estoy para ti, debió ser duro para ti todos estos años… sola/solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba embobada con su perfume/quieres ir a mi departamento?, tengo algo de bebida y podemos ponernos al día no crees?

\- lo siento, tengo que hacer/rechace su oferta intentando alejar la tentación de mi/

\- no será que…/me miro a los ojos/ ¿a la señorita le doy miedo?

-no es eso/mentía, me aterraba/ tengo cosas que hacer

\- ¿más importantes que hablar con ¨tu mejor amiga¨ que hace 9 años no ves?

\- para nada… es que yo…

\- ¿te sigue doliendo lo de Ritsu no?/ sus palabras me hirieron/ sabes algo? Te has visto a un espejo?, eres hermosa, alta, toda una muñeca, no entiendo por qué vives enfrascada en esa jaula llamada obsesión, por que le diste la oportunidad a ella? Por qué no a mí? Yo te hubiese escuchado, hubiésemos resuelto esto juntas, porque tú me importabas más que mi estúpido orgullo, ella no te amaba, el que ama perdona infinitas veces así fuera lo que fuera/ me sorprendió, ella miraba hacia la ventana el ocaso mientras que yo… veía sin poder moverme sus labios decir… todas esas verdades/tú me importabas demasiado, tú eras mi mundo, eras la persona que cambiaba esa vida llena de negocios y deudas de mi padre, en un mundo tranquilo, feliz, donde yo podía sonreír sinceramente, como ves… ya no puedo hacerlo ahora, te he extrañado estos 9 años esperando inútilmente una llamada, decepcionándome una y otra vez, pero aun así, sonara tonto, no te he dejado de amar…, en ningún instante, te perdiste de mis memorias, las tardes alegres y las noches que llorabas en mis brazos intentando consolar un dolor que en su momento quizás te lastimo/ intente detenerla, ya era demasiado/ shhh, silencio estoy hablando, hay muchas cosas que mi corazón ha atesorado, muchos momentos que para ti y para ellas fueron irrelevantes y tontos, son mi tesoro, el que guardare hasta que la vida me arrebate el último suspiro de mi aliento

Sus fríos ojos, empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente, sin hacer ningún ruido… fueron tomando tu brillo de antes, se veía como una niña pequeña en la ropa de su madre, me causo ternura ver a esa chica… tan vulnerable, tan inocente, fue como retroceder a mi adolescencia, riendo animadamente con esa rubia que ahora abrazaba protectoramente, ella se desfogaba de sus penas, era muy emotivo, un retroceso…

Sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza de mí, como no dejándome escapar

-No me dejes otra vez…/ no cuestione nada, la que había tomado esa decisión fue ella, pero no tenía que refutarle, acaricie su cabeza/ por favor

-no me iré, estaré contigo acá y siempre, vamos deja de llorar/ bese su frente y me dispuse a bajar del tren/ debo irme, adiós

\- ¡ESPERA!/ tomo mi muñeca con delicadeza/ ¿puedo ir a tu casa?, ni si quiera me has dado nada para contactarte/ me dijo nerviosa, mirando a otro lado

-bueno.. ¿No estará muy lejos de dónde vives?

\- en realidad, vivo cerca de aquí

Salí del vagón con destino a mi casa y si, esta vez no estaba sola como siempre

**Hace 6 años **

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Hace 2 meses he peleado con ritsu, intente por mucho hacer que me escuchase, pero al parecer mi voz se volvió muda a sus oídos

Al parecer su corazón se congelo en el más frio de los inviernos

Iba caminando… bueno siguiendo a ritsu, intentando hablar con ella, hasta que pude acercarme lo suficiente

-cariño espera/abrase su brazo y bese su mejilla, ella se detuvo/

-SUELTAME/ grito con rabia mientras una bofetada caía en mi mejilla/ NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI INFELIZ, TE BURLAS DE MI ¿Y ME QUIERES TOMAR DE TONTA ENCIMA?, ¿SABES ALGO? NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI, ALEJATE DE MI VIDA

-rit-su /estaba llorando en el suelo no creía que ella era capaz de eso/ por favor amor escúchame

A ella no le importo, tomo sus auriculares se los puso y siguió de largo.

Después de ese incidente, fui a la casa de Azusa… necesitaba un consejo, un poco de calor humano, después de toparme con el iceberg que se había vuelto la persona que más amaba.

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)(en el la misma escena)**

Me sentía perseguida, me sentía molesta, insultada, esa sensación no puedo quitármela, con las manos en los bolsillos siento que alguien me toma del brazo por la espalda… y me besa en la mejilla, cariño? Por qué mejor no me dejas en paz? Te burlas de mí y pides perdón como si nada

Nunca pensé que haría esto… especialmente… a Mio, abofetee ese rostro que antes había acariciado como lo más delicado que pude tocar, vi en sus ojos el miedo, el terror, la tristeza y decepción

Ella merecía esto y quizás más, pero no quería seguir a su lado, solo tome mis auriculares y seguí de frente ignorando su llanto

**(Perspectiva de Azusa)**

Llamaron a la puerta, como de costumbre fui a abrirla, para toparme con un cuadro que quizás no olvide, era Mio, mi mejor amiga, con el labio partido, hecha un mar de lagrimas

-¿¡QUE PASO!?/me acerque preocupada, me tranquilice e hice pasar a Mio a mi casa/

\- Azusa… tenías razón… / escuche a lo lejos en mi sala mientras yo buscaba algo de alcohol y algodón/ ella no me ama más, ello nunca me amo/ escuche un llanto desolador, corrí hacia mio/

Abrace su cuerpo contra mí, y llore con ella, que más podía hacer, decirle otra vez que la culpa la tenía ella por andar de tras de Ritsu?, eso la heriría mas

Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron cure sus heridas

-Mio, es hora de que te alejes de ella

-no puedo…

-Te recomiendo algo… sal fuera del país, tienes familiares en Europa ¿no?

-si/ respondió en monosílabo/

-se que sonara cobarde, pero a veces, es mejor retirarse a que te siga lastimando

**Perspectiva de Mio**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que… si desde que Ritsu declaro a los 4 vientos que no me ama, que me odia, realmente quería seguir besando sus pasos? Realmente quería ser su saco de boxeo? Estaba dispuesta a perderme por ella? Estaba dispuesta a humillarme?... quizás hace unos meses, si, pero ya me di cuenta, seguir intentando aceptar lo inaceptable para mi, era mi realidad, mi relación de tantos años con Ritsu, se fue, murió con aquel minuto… en un minuto perdí todo, en un minuto perdí a Ritsu, fue cuando comprendí que no todo es eterno y que todo… si todo, tiene un final

Llame a la agencia de vuelos, ya tenía todos mis papeles listos, había decidido… dejar de sufrir, me iba a Londres y no tenía opción a retroceder, lo hacía por mí, no es justo, ya no mas

Este viaje cerraría un capítulo de mi vida, el más feliz en su momento/ cerré la última maleta/ y era hora de… dejarte amor, es hora de decirte adiós/lloraba incansablemente tirada en mi cama, una cama que llevaba tu perfume impregnada perpetuamente en su madera, muchos recuerdos que guardaba esta ciudad, este país, todo me recordaba a ella

Los Días pasaban, esperando que me detuvieras inútilmente, esperaba que llegues tocando mi puerta, abrazándome, besándome y volver todo como antes… esperaba mucho quizás

Llego el día que tanto temía, el día que debía irme, me dispuse a vaciar mi mente de excusas tontas, saque mis maletas de mi casa y fui hacia el aeropuerto

Cada metro lejos de mi casa, era un dolor incalculable, era dejar atrás, toda mi infancia, niñez, adolescencia con ella, nostalgia…, el parque donde jugábamos de niñas, el café que frecuentábamos siempre, la escuela… todo…. Se iba a mis espaldas dejando enfrente… un paisaje desolador…

Tome un teléfono público y llame a su número… solo me despediría… el todo de espera era la melodía más macabra…., aprisione con mis manos la caja musical en mis bolsillos, intentando sacar fuerzas…

_-Hola ritsu, antes que cuelgues o respondas, quiero decirte algo…. / se me quebró la garganta, no podía mas/estoy a punto de tomar un vuelo lejos de ti/las manos me temblaban/ me di cuenta que después de todos estos años tu orgullo no te deja crecer, nunca escuchaste nada de lo que te dije y ¿sabes algo? No quiero seguir hiriéndome más al lado tuyo, rogando tu perdón, es hora que sea feliz ¿no?... adiós Ritsu._

El avión estaba despegando… veía mi mundo hacerse más pequeño… era hora de decir adiós

-Adiós… Ritsu/ susurre por lo bajo y me dispuse a dormir, el viaje seria largo/

**Bueno, perdón por este cap. atrasado, bueno estoy intentando rellenar los huecos vacíos, díganme si lo estoy haciendo bien o si no para ver si debo rehacer el cap., este cap. es bastante ¨importante¨ pero bueno, si les pareció flojo, se agradece que me lo digan, realmente falta cap. para que esta parte culmine y empezar con la llamada misteriosa a Mio que puse en los cap. anteriores, si se, suena estúpida su separación pero…. Ritsu al menos para mí tiene todas de ser una chica muy orgullosa y bueno… creo que se esperaría ese comportamiento, pero si creen que no debería ser así si no de otra forma, igualmente se agradece que me den alguna idea, para hacer más ¨creíble¨ esto, estoy bastante fuera de foco (estoy algo ida, no me siento de buenas) y las ideas no me fluyen con facilidad**

**Bueno, responderé a algunos review**

**Fcda: si, cometí ese error al leer la letra ¨a¨, pues… Ritsu es una loquilla, gracias por leer**

** : muy bien teniente, me alegra mucho que te siga gustando mi historia, estoy esforzándome para que no queden huecos vacíos y desenredar todo, si tienes alguna sugerencia, se acepta**

**Chobits3: he ¨mejorado¨ mucho gracias a tus recomendaciones sempai, bueno… ya veremos si se arregla todo o la rubia hecha a perder todo otra vez**

**Como siempre las críticas, son aceptadas y me encantaría un recomendación sobre la razón, bueno, gracias por leer, mucha suerte**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **


	11. Perspectivas

**¡Alerta! Ese episodio puede marear, primero voy a aclarar algo ESTE EPISODIO CUENTA TODO LO QUE PASO ANTES DEL DIA DE LA REUNION DE RITSU O DE LA LLAMADA A RITSU (aclarare algo, la reunión de Mio y Mugi paso después de la llamada, es algo como un ¨futuro¨ al que me adelante un poquito, pero no mucho) este episodio no sigue una línea fija, si no son perspectivas múltiples y tiempos muy distintos, lean cada perspectiva como una historia independiente**

**Luego de aclarar esto, agradezco a todos los que llegaron a leer este episodio, pero no aburriré mas, iré a lo que a vosotros les interesa **

**Perspectiva de Mio**

Era feliz,¿ podía pedir algo más? Tenía a la chica que tanto ame a mi lado, éramos felices, sus ojos miel endulzaban mi vida, ella le daba color a mi mundo

Siempre fue así

Amaba que susurres en mi oído y que me molestes, deseaba ser yo la única víctima de tus bromas, deseaba ser el brillo de tus ojos miel, deseaba verte sonreír

Tu sonrisa me dio una razón para amarte, cuando te conocí pensé "vaya idiota"

Pero... luego de hablarte, no pude parar, te quería a mi lado

Cuando supe que me amabas, mi corazón latió a mil, cuando fui tuya me sentí completa, todos los momentos a tu lado atesore en mi corazón

Éramos tan diferentes, pero nos complementábamos, nos conocíamos a la perfección, nadie entendía cómo te enamoraste de mí y viceversa, tan distintas, tan similares a la vez, solo tu sabias como era realmente, mis gusto por los animales desde pequeña y mi afición por lo "cursi"

Guardo como un tesoro cada regalo que me diste, como sagrada reliquia en mi habitación, me hacía recordarte en mis escasos momentos de soledad

Cuando era feliz, mi corazón latía a la par contigo

Cuando era feliz sentía de este mundo terrenal un sueño del cual no quería despertar

Cuando sonreía, era para ti

Eras mi parte importante de mi vida y quizás lo sigas siendo

Era todo como un hermoso cuento de hadas, en el que el ¨vivieron felices para siempre¨ existía, tu eras mi amable príncipe y yo tu delicada princesa, era muy feliz

Cada tarde sentada al lado de tu pupitre, tu dulce mirada se enfocaba en mi cada instante, mi corazón se aceleraba

Pero la vida me enseño que nunca se puede vivir en un mundo de color rosa y que golpea cuando menos lo esperas y de quien menos esperas

**(Minutos después del ¨golpe¨ de la rubia)**

Ella entro con furia a mi casa, no se dignó a mirarme solo siguió su paso de frente

-RITSU ESCUCHAME/grite desesperada/

Pero nada, solo escuche un ruido desde la habitación que compartíamos, corrí hacia allá y vi como sacaba algunas pertenencias suyas a una mochila, por favor que sea mentira

-me voy a ir de acá, no me busques por favor/me dijo con una tranquilidad que asustaba/ Mio….

-Dime amor/le dije abrazando su cintura/te escucho

-Esto se acabó/tomo mis hombros y con fuerza empujo mi cuerpo al suelo como si fuera un despojo/ no quiero verte más, después de abrazar y besarte con esa mujer en público tienes el descaro de venir y decirme ¨amor¨/dijo en tono de burla, mi corazón se partió en pedazos/ no eres más que una cualquiera, Adiós Mio, fue bonito mientras duro… ya vendré otro día por el resto de cosas, pero no aguanto tenerte cerca/ dijo dándome la espalda, fríamente dijo todo, sin derramar una lagrima, se fue dejándome sola llorando desgarradoramente tirada en el suelo

Después de muchos intentos y noches en la puerta de la casa de ritsu esperando que milagrosamente su corazón me escuche, fueron en vano, miles de cartas que ella misma se encargaba de entregarme las cenizas en la cara

Todo era en vano, ya me había dado por vencida, el sentimiento de culpa me invadió

Todas las tardes espero mirando a la puerta, esperando que tu llegases, llegues a mis brazos diciendo extrañarme

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Miraba mi teléfono a cada momento, esperando un mensaje tuyo, me porte mal contigo mio, miro mi teléfono intentando romper mi orgullo y llamarte

Quiero pedirte perdón

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

La noche llegaba una vez más, de ella no había rastro, había desaparecido de mi vida

Todo por mi culpa/golpeo una de mis piernas con mis puños, llorando en silencio que poco a poco se va intensificando, las lágrimas se habían secado de mis ojos/

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y seguía luchando contra mi misma a llamar a su teléfono, hasta que un dia… encontré en brazos de Azusa a Mio, abrazadas.

¿Celos?, me di cuenta que ella ya me había olvidado y que yo era la única idiota que seguía amándola, hice caso a mi orgullo, me di media vuelta y me fui al bar cerca de mi casa, era hora de pensar en otra cosa

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Espere mucho tiempo, ya no había opción, era hora que acepte mi realidad, Ritsu no me ama, me abandono, me olvido, me arranco de su vida, de su corazón

Lloraba en los brazos de Azusa intentando encontrar algo de consuelo

Ella ya no me amaba…

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Así el amor de mi adolescencia se fue, ella tubo toda la culpa, ella, si ella…

Fue cuando entre mis momentos de tristeza te escribí una carta

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conocí, al inicio mi corazón se emocionaba al mirar tus encantadores ojos, recuerdo esos días en los que me sentía inmortal a tu lado, Ahora nada de ello queda, Solo silencio frio y mi corazón sangra. Me jalas hacia un Eclipse del cual no podía salir, En un momento pensé en ahogar mis penas con unas cuantas botellas pero no vales ni eso. Por mi puedes DESAPARECER este mismo momento que al fin y al cabo solo fuiste un una más._

Por más que intente no pude, con lágrimas en mis ojos, tome el papel y le hice pedacitos, no valías ni eso para mandarte una carta

Luego de varios meses, de…. /la voz se me quiebra/ golpear a Mio y que ella desapareció de mi vida… me di cuenta que la única culpable era yo, por qué? Azusa me confeso que ella lloraba por mí en sus brazos, ella era solo su amiga, con ira destroce todo lo que tenía a mi paso, era en serio?/caí de rodillas al suelo/ ¿pude ser tan idiota?

Me maldije a mí misma, no merecía nada, no merecía amar otra vez

Y después de eso… empecé a beber y no pude parar

**Perspectiva de Mio**

Iba escribiendo carta por carta… desde Londres hacia mi mejor amiga

La soledad me consumía, cuando llegue era un mundo extraño, muy distinto

Desde que llegue estuve en terapia para tratar mi depresión

Tome un bolígrafo y me dispuse a escribir…. Era una típica carta no?... no, no lo era, me había decidido a dar el último respiro a mi magullado amor, había decidido después de tanto tiempo enviarle una carta a Ritsu, quería volver a sus brazos, quería sentir sus labios de nuevo

Y así empecé a escribir, llorando entre líneas dejando parte de mi alma en ellas, esperando quizás una respuesta positiva…

Luego de esperar días... semanas... meses... años y nunca recibí respuesta, era obvio ella ya me olvido

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Muchas noches de fiesta

El alcohol y no sé qué más en mis venas

Las mujeres pasaban y cambiaban por mi cama como si de ropa se tratasen

Pese a todo... me sentía vacía

Un hueco en el pecho que no podía llenar

En mis escasos momentos de lucidez sentía que te extrañaba

El amor verdadero es solo el primero? Me parece o solo quiero escapar? Escapar de mi realidad

**(Mio(3erapersona)**

Una elegante pelinegra salía de la universidad, dejando embobados a medio plantel

Su personalidad callada, seca y fría gano el apodo de "dama de hielo"

Todos se acercaban a ella, pero no hallaban respuesta, parecía ser muda a la gente de afuera

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que estuve en el hospital internada

Un coma etílico y problemas renales que casi de milagro termine salvándome

Pero... el infierno aun no venía para mí, si bien esa experiencia tan cercana a morir destruyo lo poco de orgullo que me quedaba, me di cuenta que aun que intente negarlo por más de 2 años... quería a Mio a mi lado

No me puse resistencia a asistir a un centro rehabilitatorio...

Ese lugar era un infierno, el síndrome de abstinencia jugo conmigo de la forma más vil posible, la desesperación era incalculable

Pero tenía muchas razones por luchar

Mi familia, amigos y una de las más importantes... si, debía luchar por Mio

Ella era mi motivación, no quería morir sin antes besar sus labios por última vez

Y si, gracias a ella logre dejar mi adicción

Mio siempre fue y será una razón para ponerme en pie, ella sufrió y quizás sufre por mi culpa… Y yo protegeré a MI chica

….

Intentar encontrarla era como intentar encontrar a ¨dios¨ en la nada, era como intentar abrazar al aire, ¿debía aceptar que Mio ya se fue de mi vida? ¿Realmente todo quedo en el olvido?

Realmente aún sigo buscando, buscando alguien que parece difunto en vida, sé que está pero donde quien sabe….

Los meses que pasaban me desesperaban ¿y si se enamoró de otra persona? ¿Y si me olvido?

Eran miedos frecuentes en mis horas de lucidez tendida en mi cama intentando dormir

Quien iba a pesar que mi primer amor me perseguiría hasta estos días de mi vida, ¿pero es tan fácil olvidar a alguien que fue pieza clave de ella por tanto tiempo?

**Bueno hasta acá termino oficialmente de explicar muchas cosas que pasaron y que sería tedioso para ustedes leerlas porque son partes cansadas o que ya he mencionado en cap anteriores**

**Desde el próximo capítulo, empezare de una vez lo que tiene que ver realmente con lo que sucederá con nuestras chicas, he calculado unos diez a doce capítulos mas aproximadamente**

**Esta historia está dividida en 2, así que podríamos decir que acá acabo la primera, espero no decepcionarles **

**Gracias por leer hasta este capítulo, las críticas son bien recibidas, si tienen alguna idea sin miedo díganmela que nunca está de mas, hay cosas que se me pasan a veces **

**Bueno quiero responder a algunos review**

**Fcda, gracias por seguirme siempre, bueno solo se que van a haber sorpresitas en los próximo capítulo (introducir sonrisa malévola) **

**Teniente Yuki (no se por que cuando pongo tu nombre en el documento de fanfiction, se borra, asi que te pondré asi :3) no soy cruel.. Solo un poquito… y si Mugi esta con un objetivo fijo ¿lo lograra?, gracias por leer**

**Chobist3 , bueno sempai, por orgullo se pierde mucho… :c me alegra que te haya gustado… la rubia… la rubia quien sabe que va a hacer… no sé qué le he hecho a la pobre mugi-chan… no parece ella D: pero bueno, el tiempo cambia a las personas**

**Gracias a todos por leer, mucha suerte y quizás suba el próximo episodio muy pronto antes del viernes, **

**Les quiero, hasta el próximo episodio **


	12. Pasado Presente son la misma cosa

**Hola amigos mios, aca Rose reportándose y lista para recibir los tomates y ladrillos, como disculpa subiré el próximo episodio muy pronto**

**Las razones las dejo abajo, pero les dejo leer en paz**

**Que lo disfruten**

**Aclaro, K-on no me pertenece y digo eso porque me parece cool ponerlo :3 ajjajaja, no me demanden **

**Perspectiva de Ritsu**

El silencio tras el teléfono, el sonido se detuvo, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, azusa me había dado su número, era ahora o nunca

Insisti llame otra vez

_(Llamada telefónica)_

_-M-/era fácil acaso pronunciar su nombre de nuevo?, mi garganta era un nudo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, me llene de valor/Mio…_

_-Esto es mentira/interrumpió/ esto debe ser una broma/su voz se quebró/ esto es una mentira_

_-Mio… quizás no me escuches esta vez, debí hacer esto hace muchos años, sé que me colgaras, pero quiero que lo sepas, perdóname, fui la peor idiota…/el sonido de corte se escuchó con fuerza, ella me había colgado/_

_(Fin de la llamada telefónica)_

Minutos antes…

-Ricchan, soy yo/descubrió mis ojos habían estado cubiertos/ que cruel eres… no soy Chuck Norris

-tu sabes que estoy bromeando/sonreí, pero a tras de ella a azusa/ supongo que vienen a decirme eso que me han ocultado por años no/desafié a azusa con la mirada/

-Ritsu/ya hace años que no usa el ¨sempai¨/ pese a que te diga donde esta, tu y yo sabemos que vuestra relación ya está rota por el tiempo

\- hace 4 años aun no…/por capricho, intente hacerle sentir culpable/ si cierta chica me hubiese entregado esa carta, Mio estuviera hoy conmigo, lo sabes bien

-Fuiste muy cruel con ella/se sentó frente a mí, yui siguió a su lado/ debiste pensar antes de suponer cosas

-Era tonta e inmadura, ¿que esperabas de mi?

-Por ese mismo hecho, eras inmadura, egocéntrica/dijo sin pizca de pena/ no merecías tenerla contigo

-¿Quién te crees?/le dije muy molesta/ que por que le conoces solo unos cuantos años?/le mire a los ojos/ YO LE CONOZCO DE TODA MI VIDA

\- ¿sabes? Creo que… cometí un error/se levantó de su sitio/ sigues siendo la misma idiota

¿Dejaría ir mi última oportunidad?, no, tome su muñeca antes que pudiese irse

-Lo siento, fui una estúpida/con la mirada gacha declare/ ella fue alguien muy importante para mí, aún sigue siéndolo…/las lágrimas empezaron a salir/ no quiero perderla, no sé qué pueda pasar, solo quiero oírla una vez más, saber dónde está, saber cómo esta…

-Ricchan/yui me abrazo/ yo se lo mucho que amas a Mio, pero sabemos que las cosas no son tan simples

-Yui tiene razón, Ritsu, ¿pero sabes algo?, está bien te lo diré/se sentó y ordeno un café, tranquilamente quedo en silencio, silencio que me desesperaba…/ bien ella se fue…/ el mesero interrumpió, estúpido…/ muchas gracias, huele bien no creen?

-Azusa… me estoy cansando… puedes decirme dónde está? Por piedad

-Solo quería ver como reaccionabas/yui comía tranquilamente una tarta de chocolate mientras que miraba por la ventana/ yui, saca los papeles que te di por favor

Me alcanzo una carpeta con unos documentos y muchas fotos… de Mio

-esto es…

-las fotos puedes quedártelas, déjame explicarte, Tu sabes que Mio destacaba mucho en los estudios, siempre tuvo la opción de irse a estudiar en el extranjero, ella tiene familia por halla, pero por ti…/hizo silencio/ por ti la rechazaba todos los años, cuando empezó este problema, le impulse a aceptar el intercambio académico… si quieres saber dónde está… ella está en Londres ya ha hecho su vida, está bien, vive cómodamente y es muy destacada en todo lo que hace

-Londres…/repetí para mi misma/ todos estos años…. /sonreí /

\- sonara apresurado, pero te daré su número, porque es tu cumpleaños/andaba tan pendiente de lo que me diría azusa… que olvide que hoy… hoy era mi cumpleaños/ llámala ahora si quieres, ya no hay mucho que ocultar, he traicionado su confianza… pero siento que hago lo correcto…/le tomo la mano a Yui/ además Yui y yo estamos planeando casarnos dentro de algún tiempo/Yui se sonrojo/ vamos… yui habla al menos

Sonreí al ver esa escena, me gustaría ser como ellas, tendrán discusiones a veces, pero las solucionan, asi como Mio y yo antes, pero mi orgullo me domino por completo

Me gustaría ser la esposa de Mio, ser feliz a su lado, sonreír como bobas por nada

Pero esos sueños fueron enterrados con mi orgullo hace 6 años, que estúpida fui

-Bueno, si/yui paso su brazo por la espalda de azusa/ muy pronto nos casaremos, no es genial?

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes/mire a ambas con cierto celo, quería eso en cierta medida/

-bien… Ritsu, acá tienes el numero/me mostro su celular, anote en el mío el numero… el número de MI chica/ llámale y haz lo que quieras, se feliz… solo no le hagas daño

Tome mi celular y marque el número…

…..

Estaba en cierta parte…¿ triste?, claro… estaba llorando, ella me había colgado, pero era de esperarse no?

-Ricchan…/me abrazo nuevamente/ te dije, las cosas no van a ser simples

-Ritsu, me alegra que intentaras minim-

-Iré a Londres/interrumpi, sin importarme sus caras de asombro/ repito… iré a Londres

Vi a Azusa y a Yui mirarse con una cara de ¨ya lo esperábamos¨ y suspirar

-Haz lo que quieras, en la carpeta esta lo que necesitas, dirección, trabajo, etc, etc/dijo con desgano/ nos vamos yui

-Ah? Es el cumpleaños de Ricchan…

-Les parece ir a mi casa? Preparare algo, de paso celebramos…

Y así fuimos a mi casa, prepare la cena, nada sofisticado, compre unas bebidas, celebramos toda la noche, mis padres y mi hermano llamaron de noche a saludarme, ellos ya no viven conmigo, se fueron al campo y mi hermano a la universidad, me alegro saber que pese a todo, ellos seguían conmigo, apoyándome

**(Perspectiva de Mio) **

Estaba petrificada en mi sitio… no podía creerlo

¨ se que me colgaras, pero quiero que lo sepas, perdóname, fui la peor idiota ¨

Esto debía ser una mentira, si eso era una mentira/escudaba mi mente en la negación/ seguro fue una broma, si eso fue

En parte… mi corazón latió con fuerza, queriendo volver atrás, en los momentos en los que éramos felices, pero que digo, eso ya se pudrió hace años

_¨quiero arrepentirme, volver atrás, en las cálidas tardes esperando el anochecer, en las que podía reír de manera inocente, en las que me sentía normal, amar es pecado? o decir querer lo es? un abismo se forma y no puedo pasar__  
__vamos, di algo__  
__que quiero decir adiós...¨_

Eso pensaba, te extrañaba, pero todo quedo en el pasado, hace 6 años mataste a la mujer que decías amar

De ella solo quedaron cenizas, que ardieron en el vacío de tu olvido

Quite el abrigo gris de mi cuerpo y sin importarme nada, deje la ropa tirada por todos lados, tome una ducha lo más fría que pude, esto era una jugada muy sucia del destino

Pero… ¿porque estaba feliz en cierta medida?

**(Después del encuentro en en tren con Mugi)**

Llegamos… después de caminar cuadras en un sepulcral silencio, la presencia de la rubia antes mi ¨mejor amiga¨ me aterraba… era otra persona, ella era antes mucho más baja que yo, tenía la mirada inocente, el cabello algo ondulado, vestía de manera muy femenina, toda una señorita y llevaba con ella una sonrisa amable en sus labios

Ahora…. Ahora era muchísimo más alta… o quizás sea por las botas de cuero a media pierna que lleva? Mirada inocente?... parecía querer comerme viva con ella, su cabello era lacio hasta más abajo de su cintura pintado de una forma algo extravagante, llamaba la atención de muchos… vestimenta femenina… parecía haberse olvidado de los vestidos que solía llevar y en vez de una sonrisa amable… llevaba una de satisfacción.. Razones.. ni yo las se

Solo sé que no era la misma chica que conocí hace mucho

-hola? Mio?... si no me respondes voy a tener que besarte/se rio en mi cara, me sorprendió en mis pensamientos/

-ah? Lo siento, estaba pensando algunas cosas..

\- me estas mirando raro… oye que me vea diferente no significa que haya cambiado del todo, quizás solo unas cosillas/tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarla a los ojos/ quizás deje mi timidez a un lado…

-ehhh.. Esto.. Mi departamento es este, subamos de una vez/antes que pudiese reaccionar… paso su brazo por mi cintura/

\- muy bien, enséñame dónde vives/me quede sin poder decir nada, avance como en modo automático hacia mi departamento, estaba embobada, era una total desconocida… ella no era mugi… sin lugar a dudas/

-oye no eres una muchachita de 12 años para ponerte nerviosa con esto/leyendo mi mente saco de uno de sus bolsillos una identificación/ no lees acá? Tsumugi Kotobuki, ya deja de ponerte así/ soltó mi cintura (por fin)/

-es acá/intente tratarla como un invitado mas/ pasa por favor

\- muchas gracias, sí que es un bonito lugar, típico de ti… muchos libros no crees?

-supongo… además de estudiar y un trabajo de medio tiempo. Tengo algo de tiempo libre… no tengo mucho en que usarlo, así que leo, no es raro

-bueno, nadie dijo que fuera malo/ se acercó a mi/ siempre fuiste así, cuando no estabas con ella, seria… solías leer mucho no recuerdas?, no haz cambiado mucho, sigues siendo la chica de hace muchos años… solo que con más miedos… déjame quitártelos…

-esto…iré a por algo de beber/ me aleje de ella y me fui a la cocina, mi corazón latió a mil… hace mucho que no la veía… pero… sentía que era atraída hacia ella, como por una fuerza magnética, ella era mucho más alta, me hacía sentir protegida…

-si tienes algo de alcohol seria genial/dijo desde la sala/

-no tengo nada como eso/mentía… si tenía… / lo siento, no bebo

\- a ver, déjame revisar….

Y si… se metió a mi cocina… como oliendo donde guardaba esa botella… la saco del estante

-¿no ves?/me desafío con la mirada/¿que si tenías? Ahora bebamos un poco y pongámonos al día/tomo su navaja y de un movimiento rápido quito el corcho de la botella/ trae algo para servir eso… da igual si son copas o no…

Lleve un par de copas a la mesa… sirvió el vino mientras hablábamos de temas sin importancia, había olvidado lo divertido que podía llegar a ser el tiempo a su lado, ahora era más liberal, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre, solo que más suelta en cierto sentido

-bueno… ¿sabes? /cambio completamente el rumbo de la conversación/Pase todo estos años en Rusia por unos negocios de mi padre, más que por el hecho que estuvieses prendida de ella/dijo con desgano y algo de desprecio lo último/ y por qué sabía que no corresponderías mis sentimientos… es porque sabía que tú nunca serias mi chica, por eso llegue a pensar en olvidarte… y en parte era abandonarte, abandonar ese sentimiento que además de herirme, estaba carcomiendo de a pocos nuestra amistad, pero no quería hacerlo… debía despedirme de alguna forma no? Yo estaba deprimida… porque había la posibilidad que jamás volvería a verte y al saber que nunca fuiste mía… me lastimaba… saber que los brazos en los que tu deseabas estar eran los suyos… pero sabes? Pese a todo… pese a ser tan inmadura y egoísta… estoy muy feliz de tenerte ahora conmigo, hablando esta tarde/me dedico una de sus cálidas sonrisas de antaño/ además… desde ahora te acompañare como hace muchos años atrás… espero no incomodarte.

-para nada/estaba impactada por la cantidad de emociones juntas en ese mismo instante, no lo pensé dos veces, me acerque a ella y le abrace/ tu nunca serás una molestia, realmente me sentía sola /acaricio mi cabello… y quizás fueron las copas de más que llevaba mi cuerpo… pero me sentía muy bien a su lado/

-Mio…M-io…/ su careta segura de rompió otra vez en mis brazos…, lloraba desconsoladamente en mi pecho/ no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste….

_Flashback_

_¿Has visto a la nueva? Dicen que su papa es un empresario exitoso, seguro paga para quedar en primeros puestos…/ murmuraban mientras que una rubia se levantaba del suelo, golpeada, con la cara llena de garabatos e insultos, llorando aterrada/_

_No es más que una hijita de papa y mama/encontró su uniforme de deportes hecho trisas en su casillero/_

_Parece ser una creída/ una rubia miraba su ojo… un moretón y algunas heridas… ¿nada grave no?/_

_Mis padres no paraban en casa, no tenía a quien recurrir _

_Estaba sola, ¿no podía seguir siendo abusada no?_

_Debía defenderme por mi cuenta, no importaba a cuantos directivos de la escuela les dijera… mis abusadores y abusadoras parecían tener más dinero que mis padres… no me escuchaban_

_Así que tome una decisión drástica… _

_¿Se burlaban de mi largo cabello rizado no?/tome unas tijeras y recorte absolutamente todo, mientras lloraba en el silencio/_

_Se burlaban de mis vestidos?/tire mi ropa a no sé dónde… y fui a comprar algo menos femenino/_

_¿Se burlaban de mi música? ¨rosita y cursi¨…/ rompí con ganas todos los discos y los reemplacé por otros… música que pensé en mi vida escuchar… lo más pesado que encontré_

_Tome un trozo de hielo y lo puse en mi ojo morado, a partir de ahora nadie volverá a burlarse de mi_

_Después de ese día… nadie volvió a meterse conmigo, pero… ¿realmente quería esto?_

_Fin del flashback _

**Perspectiva de Mugi**

Lloraba inconsolable en los brazos de la pelinegra de ansié por tantos años, me sentía completa, satisfecha en sus brazos, aliviada…

En cierta parte… me sentía podrida por dentro, le había causado un gran daño a Mio… y estaba llorando en sus brazos como la ¨pobre victima¨

¿Pero eso quería no?

-Mugi…. Vamos deja de llorar/me alcanzo un pañuelo/ tenemos muchas cosas que hablar aun

-Quizás… solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que no pude sentirte conmigo/abrace su cintura buscando su contacto, y la mire a los ojos/ ¿ahora el camino está libre no?

-¿Camino libre? No sé a qué te refieres…/respondió de forma evasiva/

\- Que si tienes pareja… ¿o es que la pequeña Mio encontró a alguien por acá?

-Para nada… puedo jurarte que a las justas pude hacer uno que otro amigo, todos eran por interés, en la universidad pocos amigos se pueden hacer, muchos quieren verte caer para subirte sobre ti y avanzar, solo unos cuantos… pero ya se fueron por intercambios académicos la mayoría y otros me ignoran, me dicen la ¨dama de hielo¨/sonreí burlonamente/

-¨dama de hielo¨ jajajajajajaj es broma¿ no? Mira Mio, puedes intentar aparentar ser fría… pero nunca lo logras, quizás el tiempo te ha hecho cambiar, ¿pero sabes algo? Sigues siendo la misma a la que deje en Japón, Miedosa pero intentas ocultarlo, tímida, pero aparentas seguridad, no eres muy distinta a mí en ese sentido

-bueno… en resumen, estoy sola acá, mis padres están en una casa en el campo, la ciudad les hace daño, yo me mantengo con un trabajo y estoy complementando algunos estudios, este año acabo, no tengo tiempo de andar de tonta con alguien en estos momentos, no menos cuando mi última relación… fue un total fracaso… /su voz se le quebró/ quien iba a pensar que ella…/la detuve, abrace (si otra vez… genial, más excusas para abrazarla no?) su cuerpo/

-shhhh, ya paso, pudo lastimarte quizás, pero ya es hora que olvides de una vez por toda eso, ya has sufrido lo suficiente, mereces ser feliz/acaricie su cabello/ deberías darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿no crees?

-tengo miedo… miedo a que me lastimen otra vez…

-No puedes vivir intentando ocultarte del dolor, una mariposa no aprenderá a volar si por su cuenta no sale de su capullo, debes aprender a levantarte y hacerte más fuerte cada vez

Perspectiva de Mio

No me importo nada… solo me importaba el sentimiento que llevaba en el pecho, me sentía feliz, protegida en sus brazos

Pese a que era la primera vez en 9 años que le veía… pese a que no tenía razón de hacerlo… tome su rostro y bese delicadamente sus labios

-Gracias, debí ser idiota… para darme cuenta que la persona a la que yo quería… estuvo sufriendo por mi tanto tiempo, haciéndole sufrir entre las sombras, cuidándome siempre, creo que te quiero

No recibí respuesta, solo sus manos contornearon mis caderas y sus labios correspondieron a mi contacto

-prometo hacerla feliz, a medida de mis posibilidades/sonrió sonrojada/ le protegeré siempre, a partir de ahora… ama

\- no eres mi sirvienta…/reí por lo bajo/ creo que debería darme la oportunidad de ser feliz

\- fuiste ama de mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi, te pertenecí siempre, fui tuya siempre… y siempre seré tuya

Fundimos nuestros labios en un largo beso… que quizás sea el que me de la felicidad? Porque siento un hueco en el pecho? No importa… solo quiero ser feliz.

Hola… si, muchos querrán matarme, pero dejen que les explique con calma las cosas, tuve un problema con mi pareja y estuve en una depresión que no me dejaba escribir algo ¨decente¨ (como si yo escribiese bien…) bueno, en si además de eso, tuve un bloqueo y muchas cosas que no me dejaban avanzar, pero ya tengo una idea clara de cómo seguir con esto

**Gracias, realmente por esperarme a las personas que esperaban una update de ¨flashback¨ **

**Ahora si, Ritsu está dispuesta a recuperar a Mio… lo lograra? La rubia ya tomo terreno… será fácil? **

**Tengo un proyecto de akuma no riddle por subir… pero mejor acabo este primero… no puedo ni con una y ya quiero ir a por la segunda… vaya lógica mia **

**Responderé a algunos review **

**Fcda: gracias por seguir leyendo, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por tu apoyo siempre**

**Teniente yuki-chan: mi sexy teniente… te extrañe :c me alegra que te guste la historia, perdona por no hacer update…. Y bueno… voy a ser un poquito cruel con ellas (sonrió malévolamente)**

**Chobits3: sempai… gracias por apoyarme siempre, espero que te guste, gracias por todo, te estoy muy agradecida, si pudiese te daría un fuerte abrazo, pero bueno, te mando un abrazo desde la distancia :3 **

**Gracias por su apoyo, dentro de muy poco nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo, se despide Rose, mucha suerte :D **


	13. Dulce amor

**Hola… perdón por no actualizar a tiempo… otra vez**

**Las razones las dejo abajo, disfruten del episodio**

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece pongo esto porque me parece cool :3 **

**Perspectiva de Azusa**

Ella era una chica descuidada, más alta que yo, sí, pero más ingenua e inocente que una niña de 5 años… sus ojos marrones… como el chocolate llamaron mi atención la primera vez que la vi

Pese a que mi mente negaba lo innegable, me parecía una chica… muy linda, inocente… muy tierna, pero extremadamente irresponsable y sin sentido del ridículo

Ella me abrazaba constantemente, fingía molestia, en realidad amaba que hiciera eso, amaba ser su ¨gatita¨

El paso del tiempo fue disolviendo de a pocos el hielo que recubrían mis emociones, el miedo de amar a otra chica, el miedo de sentir, fue yui capaz de derretir poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo con sus gestos

Con los meses me empecé a dar cuenta que mi amor era correspondido, ella me miraba siempre yo era su centro de atención

¨me gustas…¨/ me dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas/ yo… yo…/ intento terminar pero yo interrumpí/

¨ ¿y si te digo que tú a mí no?¨/pese a que era más baja, me le acerque un poco/

¨me pondría muy triste… pero me gustaría seguir sien- ¨/interrumpí nuevamente/

¨es una lástima…¨/con un tono que pensé que de mis labios jamás saldría/¨pero tú a mi si me gustas yui-s-e-m-p-a-i¨/deletree en su oído, su rostro estaba enrojecido a mas no poder/

Y pese a no creerlo teníamos una especie de ¨relación¨ ella era sumamente linda conmigo, pero muy distraída, supongo que yo era como la ¨dominante¨ en la relación

Pero me di cuenta que toda mi vida no podía pasar haciendo que yui se disculpase de sus ¨faltas¨ era mi chica después de todo

Pese a pelear por ese tipo de problemas…

¨¡Estoy harta que me trates así!¨/ reclamo aquella vez/ sé que no soy la chica madura y atenta que tú quieres pero si me quieres… ¿¡no podrías hacer un esfuerzo mínimo en ocultarlo!?

Y bueno…. No es que realmente ella sea la persona ¨ideal¨ de todo cuento de hadas, pero era la chica que amaba, la idiota que amaba, ella endulzaba mi vida y la hacía menos aburrida, solo que algunas conductas suyas… me sacaban de quicio

¨lo siento, a veces se me pasa la mano… ¿me perdonas?¨

Y como niña inocente… siempre me perdonaba, agradezco a yui por ser tan… tan tolerante conmigo

¨está bien amor, acá no sucedió nada¨/me regalo una sonrisa infantil y me dio un abrazo/

Los días para mi a su lado fueron todos muy felices, pese a que lo manteníamos oculto, pese a que nadie supiera de nuestra relación… éramos felices

Con el paso de los meses sentía la necesidad de expresarle mi amor al mundo, pero era esto lo correcto?

Por mi culpa casi nos separan, si no fue por que pude hablar muy bien con mi familia que era a ella a quien amaba

Mis padres me dijeron ¨es una chica, eso es antinatural¨ y muchas otras cosas… pero creo que terminaron aceptando esa realidad, no era su sueño de hija, quizás no le iba a dar nietos porque soy hija única… pero era a yui quien amaba, la que me daba la felicidad que otros buscan en parejas tan cambiantes, tan fugases… lo que otros no encontraron por cerrarse yo lo encontré en ella… y por eso me siento bendecida, nadie me podía cambiar

**Perspectiva de yui**

Ella era una chica linda, quizás solo eso? No… ella llamo la atención de mis ojos desde la vez que sentí el cálido perfume de su piel, no podía dejar… no podía dejar de sentirlo por eso le abrazaba sin razón alguna.

Me atraía, pero quizás en su momento no podía diferenciar ¨amor¨ de ¨amistad¨

Tan madura y a la vez tan inocente, a veces no podía entender mi necesidad de tenerla conmigo, me di cuenta que realmente me había enamorado

¨vaya chica más amargada¨/decía Ritsu a menudo/

El paso del tiempo me enseño que esa chica era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de mis días

Era la persona que endulzaba mis días… como mi amada torta de chocolate o la deseada fresa del pastel fue ella en mi vida o es aun en mi vida

Conocerla es algo de lo que quizás no me arrepienta

Ver su rostro durmiente en mi cama… me regalaba los ánimos siempre de seguir sonriendo, sonriendo para ella

El tiempo pasaba, los años de la misma forma… yo tenía la certeza que ella era la indicada

Una tarde de verano… fui a una joyería con el único motivo de poner a prueba este sentimiento… que por tantos años forjamos

Le pediría matrimonio… mis recursos no eran muchos para comprar algo digno de mi chica… pero bueno… trabaje un poco y tenía algo guardado, era el significado lo que más importaba no?

No era más que un aro pero en el llevaba el amor que le tenía…

Pare un taxi, debía llegar a casa y ver la forma de pedirle matrimonio… vaya quien pensaría que esa chica gruñona y linda quizás… termine siendo mi esposa

Las calles eran muy interesantes pese a conocerlas a la perfección, cada momento a su lado fue recordado mientras miraba desde el cristal del vehículo que me llevaba a casa

Por instinto de mis viejos tiempos intente sacar un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, vaya tontería… ella me obligo a dejar de fumar… pero la costumbre de intentar hacerlo a veces se me pasa

Luego de llegar a la casa de azusa, en donde ya vivimos ambas aun que voy de vez en cuando a la mía intente tantear algo importante…

Vi al taxi irse a lo lejos… maldición… olvide el anillo en el auto, estaba desesperada

Intente seguirle el rastro… parecía ser imposible, ¨¡maldita sea!¨/grite sin importarme nada, sin duda… este no era mi día, no era una persona que le gusta llorar… ya hace mucho que no lo hago pero… pero… había perdido muchos ahorros ahí… y especialmente… era el anillo de compromiso de mi gatita, maldije mi suerte… y entre a casa

Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas… se supone que esto debía ser perfecto

-siempre arruino todo… porque tengo que ser tan idiota y distraída…/estaba acurrucada cerca a la puerta de entrada abrazando mis piernas, me sentía culpable… hoy le propondría matrimonio a la mujer que tanto amaba... y lo arruino de esta forma

Vaya estúpida que soy…/escucho el sonido de la puerta… quería morirme/

-Yui estoy de regre- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?/ se acercó a mí y me abrazo/

\- soy una idiota…

-no digas eso… solo eres algo despistada

\- se supone que este día debería ser perfecto

\- cuéntame que sucede…

No aguante más… rompí en llanto, ella solo me abrazo

-perdóname… yo…/ realmente le diría? Le diría que su novia fue lo suficientemente idiota para descuidar algo tan importante?, me gustaría decir que no… pero ella sabe perfectamente cada reacción mía… no puedo engañarle/ quería decirte algo muy importante…

-vamos dime que sucede/me miro sorprendida/

Me limite en la posición en la que estábamos, ella y yo sentadas en el suelo ponerme delante suyo…

-Estos años a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida, desde que tú y tus regaños han estado ahí todo ha sido completamente dulce y hermoso para mí, estoy eternamente agradecida contigo, por aguantar mis tonterías, sabes algo? Esto debería hacerlo con un anillo y quizás con más detalles… pero tienes una novia muy idiota… una novia tan idiota que perdió el anillo… pero yo quería…/ no podía más… ella no merecía esto, soy una idiota, ella merecía algo más detallado pero…, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos/

-Acepto/ mi miro tiernamente a los ojos/

-Espera… ¿qué?

-es lo que escuchas yui, quiero ser tu esposa… no importa lo despistada que puedas llegar a ser, todo fue un accidente, yo te amo y nos conocemos tantos años que realmente… no deberías ponerte asi por algo asi, tenerte a mi lado me hace más feliz que un anillo con el diamante más caro y raro de este planeta, te amo yui

Se suponía que la persona que recibía el anillo era la que lloraba de emoción… pero todo salió al revés… la que termino llorando fui yo

Bese sus labios como su fuera la última vez que volvería a hacerlo, estaba feliz, completa

Entregamos nuestros cuerpos a la pasión que nos quemaba por dentro, confirmando lo innegable… ella era la indicada y estaba feliz de ser su chica

-Te amo azusa… no… te amo azu-nya/sonreí infantilmente mientras estábamos abrazadas bajo la sabanas/

\- yo a ti yui-sempai/beso mis labios sellando ese momento tan feliz y mágico en nuestras vidas/

La mañana fue asomándose, pero realmente la noche que pase a su lado jamás la olvidare, amaba a azusa y es un hecho que nadie va a poder cambiar

**Hola… me he demorado en actualizar, pero quiero contarles algo muy personal si me lo permiten, estoy en una situación algo compleja en el sentido sentimental, muchas dudas, dilemas y principalmente inestabilidad **

**Para escribir esta historia necesito algo de ¨tranquilidad¨ y no la he tenido estas semanas, he estado con el capitulo a medias hace 2 semanas, este capitulo debio salir 2 dias después de la publicación del cap 12 **

**Pero bueno… pido disculpas, no puedo asegurar una update puntual realmente… este problema mio aun no se arregla, pero no dejare esta historia sin acabar e intentare actualizar cuando se me pase estas cosas tan molestas.**

**Luego que se acabe ese problemita mio van a tener actualizaciones periódicas hasta entonces no van a ser muy estables mis fechas de publicación… lamentablemente me encantaría poder actualizar siempre el mismo dia**

**Respondere a algunos review **

**Fcda: Gracias por seguirme, si ese triangulo va a estar difícil de romper… principalemente por el tiempo de separación de la pareja principal, solo hay que ver como se desarrolla todo en los próximos capítulos que serán netamente de la situación que como quise explicar esto, he dejado de lado por este capitulo, espero que te guste**

**Chobits3: Ricchan va a ir a por la pelinegra y roguemos que salga bien… gracias por seguir esta historia realmente te agradezco, perdón por no actualizar pronto **

**Valexia26: Gracias por leer y perdón por no publicar rápido y lo que es peor, no cumplir con mi promesa de apoyarte con tu historia… he estado de malas, sobre lo de la novela… jajaja no seria mala idea… comprare palomitas y algo de beber para todos ajajajja **

**Gracias y mil perdones por favor **


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola… estoy quizás de regreso, espero que les guste **

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, pongo esto porque me parece cool :3**

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Como olvidar ese sonido tan dulce y profundo… ese sonido que solo sus manos podían regalar, me sentía atontada al verla moverse con elegancia solo para mi

Así es… ella solo fue mía

Si quizás pudiera regresar a esa cálida tarde, ambas tocando tranquilamente… como la pareja más perfecta del mundo… ¿cuándo todo empezó a caerse?

Esa tarde posaste tus ojos grises en mí, me regalaste un sonrisa, mi corazón latía demasiado… sentía que era como decirte adiós… mi corazón dio un vuelco al verte soltar el bajo en un sillón y con lágrimas en los ojos… cambiar esa mirada amable, dulce y sincera… en una fría y sin vida

Abrazabas una foto mía… sentía que era invisible, pero ahí estabas tu, llorando arrodillada frente a una puerta

De tus bolsillos sacaste algo que mi mente había olvidado… esa caja de música… mientras que con tus manos le dabas cuerda… vi tu semblante desfallecer

Intente correr a abrazarte… pero parecía traspasarte

-¡Mio! ¡Mio!/intente gritar… pero fue inútil, te vi salir por una puerta/ ¡no te vayas…!

-adios… Ritsu/con una mirada fría cerró la puerta de golpe…/

Despierto de mi cama… con lágrimas en los ojos… todo fue un sueño

Son tantas veces que sueño ya con lo mismo… hace varios días no puedo dormir en paz

Habían pasado ya no más de una semana desde que hable con azusa, tenía todo listo… pasaje en avión… su dirección pero… ¿realmente estaba preparada para esto?

Sentía un sinfín de emociones… no es fácil hablar de alguien que a las justas recuerdas como es su rostro… en mis memorias ella sigue siendo la chica tímida de la que me enamore… pero ¿realmente seguiría siendo ella?

El miedo se apodera de mi… ¿y si ella ya tiene pareja? Y si me odia… eso es obvio, ella me odia pero ¿más de lo que creo?

No es momento para darme por vencida… ya no más

Ya la deje ir una vez y esta vez que tengo oportunidad… no dejare que mis miedos derrumben la poca voluntad y fuerzas que acabo de sacar

Pero…/ camine hacia mi garaje… mi vieja batería ya está empolvada hace mucho que no la toco… la última vez fue en un concierto con yui hace un par de años… pero la última vez que mis memorias me trasladan fue esa tarde… la última que toque a tu lado/

La nostalgia me invadió… empecé a llorar tomando las baquetas que tú me regalaste… que aún conservo

Tantos recuerdos a tu lado… tirados por mi culpa

Me gustaría volver a tras… a las cálidas tardes a tu lado

A las tiernas muestras de cariño que no son más que un vago recuerdo

Daria todo por retroceder el tiempo… y que esto solo sea una pesadilla

-Mio…/abrazaba en el silencio de mi habitación el único recuerdo además de las baquetas que tengo… su pañuelo/ porque te dañe tanto… porque…. Amor; ¿Mio… sabes algo?/tome la cinta que ataba mi cabello en una larga cola, dejando libre mi rebelde cabellera y… hablándole a la nada… sentí que estabas ahí/ tu volverás a ser mi chica… aunque sea lo último que mi mal trecho cuerpo haga

Con ganas puse una de las grabaciones que tenía guardadas como el peor tabú… las viejas canciones con las chicas

Tarareando con ganas las canciones de antaño… fui guardando mis cosas poco a poco en cada maleta

Pero antes fui a verme a un espejo…

Había cambiado mucho… obviamente no era una adolescente inmadura de 16 años, tenía 25 y me había dejado el cabello crecer al igual que en estatura había crecido un poco… no era mucho, no había perdido la candidez de mi mirada, seguía viéndome como esa niña de antaño… después de todo

Hace unos años daba pena… parecía un saco de huesos y piel, realmente el alcohol… no es nada bueno en exceso, pero eso ya es parte de mi pasado… no vale la pena contar cosas tan penosas…

Además… Mio se había puesto más hermosa en esas fotos, mis ojos no se equivocaron… esa chica es perfecta aunque… en su tiempo me paraba golpeando la cabeza, /-¿pero yo me lo ganaba no? Mio…/ parecía loca hablando sola… pero se sentía mejor imaginar que hablaba con ella

El sonido del móvil llama mi atención

-diga?

\- Hola, soy azusa solo llamaba para ver cómo va todo, mañana partes a Londres

-todo bien mi pequeña azusa / dije eso burlonamente/

\- ¿puedes madurar?/otra vez ese sermón…/

\- lo pensare en un segundo… mhhh ¡no!

\- vaya muchacha… bueno solo llamaba para preguntar

-Gracias

-¿Que?

\- gracias por ayudarme con esto, así no salga bien, te estoy eternamente agradecida

\- Bueno… realmente no quería que te enterases de esos datos… a la que debes agradecer es a yui que fue la más pendiente de ti, tienes una gran amiga realmente

\- Y yo estoy feliz que seas su esposa muy pronto, gracias por todo, tengo que colgar y unas cuantas maletas que hacer

\- adiós, llama mañana para ir a despedirte al aeropuerto

\- vale, suerte

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Separe lentamente nuestros labios, su mirada azul se veía completamente extasiada, sentí sus brazos envolverme en un protector abrazo… podía decir que estaba… feliz? Pero si supuestamente estoy feliz… porque siento este vacío en mi pecho?

Sus manos recorrían lentamente mi espalda desnuda… y sus labios mi cuello

¿Realmente era feliz haciendo esto? Me gustaría pensar más… pero solo por esta vez me dejare llevar

Su cabellera se veía desordenada por mis manos… que se enredaban en ella mientras mi cuerpo reclamaba algo más de placer

Su mirada llena de lujuria y deseo… me gustaba, esa fuerza con la que me tomaba suya… solo suya

La luna llena de esa vacía y llena noche fue testigo de la cantidad de cosas que mi cuerpo jamás pensó hacer…

Entre las sabanas estaba yo dando la espalda mientas que ella fumaba un cigarrillo al borde de la cama

-Ya te cansaste?/se acercó a mi peligrosamente/sabes muy bien que esto aún no se acaba

\- deja de jugar por favor… a dónde quieres llegar con esto

Con sus manos delineo una línea desde mi mentón hasta mi pecho… sentí mi rostro arder

-Aquí…/lanzo el cigarrillo por la ventana y volvió a besarme… /

Poco a poco fui siendo víctima del momento, cayendo en ese momento de pasión

La única sensación que quizás siento es esa de vacío en el pecho, esto no es amor, lo sé bien… aun no puedo abandonar el espectro de la persona que ame en el pasado

Me gustaría decir que amo a la mujer que me acoge en sus brazos… que tengo a mi lado quizás ella sea la indicada, solo debo enamorarme no?, ella es capaz de hacerme feliz solo debo dejarle entrar…

-¿Todo bien?/me miro preocupada/¿estoy haciendo algo mal?

-No es nada/intente evadir sus ojos/lo siento

-Aun no puedes olvidarla ¿verdad?; vaya que eres cruel para usarme así…/ fingió pena, pero luego sus ojos azules me desafiaron/ no te preocupes/se acercó lentamente/ yo me encargare… de que la olvides por completo

Deje mi cuerpo libre en sus manos… ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Seguir encaprichada y encerrada en un fatídico amor de hace 6 años? Ya era hora de olvidar…. De una vez

6 años de sufrimiento y de ¨olvidar¨ ese sentimiento ya son suficientes

Aunque… ¿realmente quiero olvidarla?

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Estaba emocionada… y a la vez aterrada, no quería que la mañana llegase

Eran aun las 5 am pero mi cuerpo ya quería despedirse de una vez de las sabanas… fui a la cocina y me prepare un café cargado

El único pensamiento que tenia o la única persona que no salía de mi cabeza era ella… , con las fotos en mi mano mire feliz cada foto, sus ojos grises me hacían sentir viva como nunca… estar obsesionada quizás con este amor por más de 6 años… no verla por tanto tiempo y pensar que muy pronto la veré de nuevo hace que mi corazón se sienta vivo una vez mas

Pese a mis expectativas y el final feliz que mi mente se pintaba había ese margen muy alto de error, yo había sido la responsable las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ir y pedir perdón, podía que ella ya haya conseguido pareja o me odie…

Pero qué más da… era hora de enmendar mis errores o mínimo enmendarlos… además quiero a Mio de nuevo en mis brazos

Ella fue y será el amor de mi vida, la niña tímida, mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor y la una de mis razones para vivir, para superarme

Con determinación verifique que todas mis cosas estuvieran en orden, no debía dejar pasar nada

Detuve un taxi y una a una puse mis maletas, era hora de despedirme por el momento de mi casa y de todos mis recuerdos…

Subí al vehículo y este se puso en marcha, solo tenía nervios y nostalgia acumulada al recordar este camino de retorno a mi casa… siempre era contigo con quien venía ¿no? ¿Cuantas veces tu y yo recorrimos este sendero? Quizás tantas que ya perdí la cuenta

El parque donde jugábamos de niñas… todo tenía que ver contigo, recuerdos tan dulces y que realmente… si aún me odiases y no pudiese hacer nada… atesoraría hasta el último instante de mi existencia

¨Es hora de enfrentar a lo que ambas… no, no… a lo que yo he estado huyendo estos 6 años… amor… espero que esta vez me des la oportunidad… la oportunidad de ser escuchada, perdóname fui una idiota… pero por favor… dame una última oportunidad¨/pensé mientras miraba mi destino acercarse… una parte mía quería pedirle al chofer que me deje en donde me recogió… tenía miedo, pero no podía seguir inmutándome/

Estuche mi teléfono, saque el aparato de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a contestar

-¿Hola?

-Deberías dejar de contestar así/ era esa chica renegona… otra vez, pero le estoy agradecida después de todo/

-Lo siento, estoy llegando al aeropuerto ya tengo todo listo

-Perfecto, en 30 minutos estaré llegando con Yui, haz todo el papeleo

-Vale vale… te veo después

Guarde mi celular, ya había llegado a lo que parecía ser mi sentencia de muerte… o ¿quizás el camino para recuperar la persona más importante en mi vida?

Si hay algo que odio son los tramites, las colas… me estresan; ingrese mis maletas y luego de registrarme correctamente solo me quedaba esperar mi vuelo

Un abrazo tan fuerte como una compactadora me ataco por la espalda… a esta edad… yui no había cambiado nada

-Ricchan/me miro inocentemente/ tienes todo listo?

-Primero suéltame…/luego que sus brazos me soltasen pude respirar/ si… tengo todo listo

-lo siento… ¿no estas emocionada?

-lo estoy yui/acaricie su cabello/ gracias, te debo una o quizás muchas, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, te quiero bastante/era verdad lo que le decía… ella fue la única que no me abandono aun cuando cai en el alcohol/

-Yo también a ti… capitán Ricchan

-sigue con eso teniente? /sonreímos como antaño/ creo que tenemos a una pequeña cascarrabias celosa atrás… hola Azu-nya/dije por molestar/

\- sabes que de ti no me gusta escucharlo… madura

-¿es una broma está bien? Lo siento azusa

-Qué más puedo hacer… no quiero pelear contigo especialmente hoy que por fin nos dejas en paz

-que cruel…

-Ritsu, tu sabes que pese a que parezca estar molesta contigo te aprecio mucho, espero que cuando retornes… sea con Mio al lado tuyo y si no es así… nos tienes a nosotras y a tu familia

-Así es Ricchan, vuelve con Mio-chan

-lo intentare, gracias…/¿iba a llorar otra vez? Era feliz con ellas a mi lado y estaba infinitamente agradecida con ambas… era feliz por tener tan buenas amigas…, la voz se me quebraba… quería llorar… que más podía hacer, abrace a ambas/ Perdónenme por ser tan idiota… por meterles en mis asuntos sin ustedes ahora seguiría tirada como un perro en la calle apestando a licor, gracias por ayudarme con este amor, gracias… gracias

-No llores Ritsu y anda preparándote no es por ser pesimista… pero va a ser difícil

-Azusa… no seas tan cruel/intento detener a azusa/ no digas esas cosas

-Esta bien, se que no será sencillo /respondi/

Escucho la voz llamando a mi vuelo

-Mucha suerte a ambas… estaré ahí para su boda

-ojala sea con Mio contigo/dijo azusa/ te deseo mucha suerte

-Regresa a Mio-chan… la extrañamos

-Nos vemos después, gracias, las amo a ambas

Luego de despedirme me prepare a abordar el avión, en este lugar todo demora… pero bueno, ahora era momento de recuperar lo que me perteneció…

El amor de Mio…

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, estoy mucho mejor de ánimos ya todo parece ir mucho mejor y bueno… ya estoy de regreso**

**No prometo una actualización puntual, pero me esforzare mucho en intentar publicar**

**Y bueno… esta vez no tengo mucho que decir por acá son las 1 am y no he dormido bien… lo siento**

**Se aceptan críticas, tomates y ladrillos **

**Respondere reviews**

**Fcda: Gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor, me alegra que te haya gustado, he pensado en hacer un anexo de esta historia después con ambas como protagonistas… pero primero acabare este**

**Valexia26: ok… aquí tienes tu gaseosa de naranja y palomitas :3 ajajaj ambas son muy tiernas y lindas, gracias por tu preocupación, me alegra que te guste **


	15. Nostalgia y Miedo

**Hola, bueno aca Rose se reporta otra vez, espero de corazón que les guste el capitulo **

**Aclaracion: K-on no me pertenece y realmente pongo esto porque si… no creo que me demanden**

**(perspectiva de Mio)**

-Mio…/ estaba amaneciendo y sentí unos brazos envolverme con fuerza/ buenos días... tengo algo que preguntarte aunque quizás es muy pronto

-Te escucho/media dormida entre sus brazos con mi cabeza en su pecho suavemente acariciaba mi cabeza y abdomen/

-Estos 9 años han sido muy difíciles para mí, estos 9 años te he extrañado tanto como no te imaginas/me abrazo con más fuerza/ estos 9 años me has hecho tanta falta y no importo cuantas veces intentase enamorarme de otras personas, solo tú estabas en mi mente, jamás pude olvidarte o dejar de pensarte tan solo un día… te amo y… ahora que te tengo en mis brazos… quiero preguntarte si… si quieres ser mi chica.

Quizás no estaba impresionada por esa confesión, una parte mía quería apartarla de mi cama, vestirme y seguir con mi vida

Pero otra parte me decía que ya era momento, era momento de dejar de huir de este sentimiento llamado amor, muchos sentimientos se mesclaban dentro de mí…

Ella realmente parecía quererme, me sentía bien a su lado… ¿por qué no? Quizás tenía una razón y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido….

Ritsu Tainaka, mi fatídico amor de hace 6 años, no importaba cuantos años pasases no contrarrestaban la gran cantidad de mi vida que pase a su lado… y que desde niña viví enamorada de ella

Pero ese sentimiento esta marchito ya, enterré ese amor junto con mis recuerdos junto a ella, a mi lado había alguien que me quería, me amaba y sabía que ritsu desde la última carta que le envié y jamás retorno respuesta, que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo intentar rescatar ese viejo amor al cual yo di su ultimo respiro hace 4 años…

_Flashback_

_Los meses pasaban… y no había respuesta_

_Cada día era una tortura…_

_Cada día esperaba noticias, pero esas jamás llegaron_

_Estoy segura que ella ya consiguió una chica más guapa… de seguro que debe ser muy feliz/lloraba en silencio en mi cama, callando mi llanto, hace mucho que no lloraba por ella/_

_Esta era la última vez que lloraba por esa causa perdida_

_Ya era momento de dar por muerto ese amor_

_Ya todo se había acabado_

_Fin del flashback_

Ya está muerto ese sentimiento aunque sé que quizás las fuertes raíces jamás podrán salir del fondo de mi alma… ese árbol ya se secó y murió junto con mi antigua vida en Japón

Mugi merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz… ¿además puedo aprender a amarla con el tiempo no?

-Si…/dudaba en mis palabras… dios no quiero… pero… ya es hora de arrancar de raíz este sentimiento/ Yo quiero ser tu chica

Sonrió amablemente y me regalo un beso… ahora ya no había vuelta atrás… mi antiguo amor estaba condenado a ser un simple y llano recuerdo

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Maldito avión… encima de incomodo era pesado que apagasen las luces tan temprano… yo duermo tarde y creo que mi compañero de asiento no entiende eso…

Me coloque mis auriculares y me dispuse a escuchar música…

La lista de reproducción era larga… las horas pasaban

Hasta que una canción desconocida empezó a sonar

Una canción que tenía guardada como un tabú entre mis cosas y había pasado a mi celular por error, un riff de guitarra que se me hacía muy familiar hasta que…

Esa voz… esa voz tan… nostálgica, esa voz que me trasladaba a mi pasado

Esa voz tan conocida y desconocida a la vez

Esa voz tan elegante y profunda

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos… todos los recuerdos a su lado regresaron… mi corazón empezó a latir como loco… pero el cansancio me fue ganando y poco a poco me quede dormida

…

-¿Ritsu?/estaba en la escuela inmersa en mis pensamientos/ ¿hola?

-¿Mio?/mire sus ojos sorprendida/

-Quien más… idiota/golpeo suavemente mi cabeza/ vamos a comprar de una vez al cafetín se acabara todo si no vamos de una vez

Estaba embobada… se sentía real…

-Vamos… tuve una pesadilla/las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos/

-¿Y que era?/me miro expectante/

-soñé que te ibas de mi lado… y yo me quede sola… Mio no aguantaría vivir sin ti/ abrace su cuerpo/

-Eso no va a pasar… yo jamás te abandonaría/en ese instante el ambiente de la escuela desapareció dejándonos a ambas en un lugar completamente oscuro/ Ritsu si eso llegase a pasar… no te des por vencida, te amo

La luz volvió y vi a Mio alejarse llamándome hacia ella

Intente ir…. Pero el sonido molesto de la música se hacía más fuerte…

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos… ¿asi que todo fue un sueño otra vez? Limpie mi boca de algo de saliva que había en una de mis mejillas, quite mis audífonos y vi que ya faltaba poco para llegar

Ahora empezaría esta prueba…. Y realmente preparada no me sentía, sentía mis ganas desfallecer cada minuto… pero ya era tarde para tirar la toalla

Ya me había puesto un objetivo… recuperar el amor de Mio… cueste lo que me cueste

Después de que el avión aterrizase y pasar los controles… vaya problema que son esos tramites

Tome un taxi para dirigirme al hotel en el que temporalmente me alojaría, mi estancia era indefinida y debía conseguir un lugar más estable después de todo

Quería ver a Mio lo más antes posible… intentar hablar con ella pero realmente ¿como lo haría?

Desembale lo necesario y use el resto del día para descansar

No pude pensar mucho realmente… que debía hacer? No era tan fácil como ir ¨Mio perdóname¨ y mágicamente regresaría a mis brazos

Debía hacer algo… y realmente creo que lo mejor será dejarme llevar por mi instinto y la impulsiva personalidad de la que ella se enamoró…

Lentamente el sueño me fue ganando… ya mañana empezaría todo

**(Perspectiva de mugi)**

Muchos dicen que un amor correspondido es una causa perdida

Quizás lo sea para muchos… pero ese amor no correspondido se volvió una realidad

Sentí ese vacío de mi pecho llenarse, vacío que tantos años acompaño a mi corazón

Dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo vale, creo que esta vez jugué sucio… pero valió la pena ¿no?

Me siento podrida… he lastimado a Mio indirectamente, me siento la persona más egoísta, la peor mentirosa… ver a ese ángel abrazándome mientras demostramos nuestro cariño… realmente soy un demonio…

El amor me corrompió por dentro… quizás quien quiso caer en este abismo fui yo… pero qué más da, ahora tengo la oportunidad de tener a la chica que amo a mi lado y no pienso perderla

De un momento a otro sentí temblar mi cuerpo, sentía algo cerca, una amenaza… abrace a Mio con más fuerza entre mis brazos y decidí ignorar esa sensación de escalofríos en mi cuerpo

Ya había dejado de ser la niña que ella conoce… realmente me hubiese gustado reencontrarme con ella como realmente me conoció, una chica femenina, amable y noble.

El tiempo cambio muchas cosas en mí y realmente voy a hacer que ella se enamore de mí realmente, tengo que hacer que se olvide de la castaña de una buena vez

-¿Quieres salir?/pregunte/ es domingo y hay poco que hacer realmente… a menos que te quieras quedar en casa…/sonreí de forma picara/ a hacer una que otra cosa/bese su cuello/

-Mejor s-salgamos/su sonrojo era notable, era tan linda realmente/

-muy bien, cámbiate mientras que yo te preparo el desayudo/le regale un corto beso en los labios y me dispuse a ir a la cocina/

Prepare algo simple, no soy la mejor cocinera realmente, poco pude hacer pero solo quería saciar el hambre de mi chica… que bonito sonaba eso… mi chica

La vi salir de su habitación, esa mujer siempre me robo el aliento con su elegancia

-Pasa, el desayuno está servido/sonreí/

-Gracias/ se sentó frente a mi/

Comimos en silencio, realmente no sabía que decir…, el sentimiento que tenía por ella se sentía contrarrestado por ese sentimiento de culpa que me carcomía por dentro, esa sensación de una amenaza próxima se sentía cerca… mis manos temblaban

-Estas bien/me miro preocupada/estas temblando

-sí, si… es que hoy hace frio/realmente era una gélida mañana, pero no era por eso porque temblaba… yo estaba acostumbrada al frio/

-¿Quieres que te preste un abrigo?

-Está bien, gracias

Acabamos de comer tranquilamente… nos dispusimos a salir

**(Perspectiva de ritsu)**

Era ya de mañana, había tomado un desayuno rápido, puesto un abrigo y arreglado en algo mi cabello

Me había puesto un objetivo claro…

Intentar hablar con Mio cueste lo que cueste

Llevaba en mis bolsillos su dirección y con las pocas energías que uno posee en las mañanas pare un taxi para que me lleve a mi destino

Camine realmente poco para poder identificar el complejo de departamentos

Sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de que ella saliese justo a esta hora, pero estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario, además nadie puede quedarse como ermitaño en su casa todo el dia

Guarde en mi celular los números actuales de Mio, sus datos por sea caso se perdiesen

Espere paciente mientras bebía un café en la entrada del edificio…

**(las perspectivas van a estar cruzadas, lo que habla Mio /…pensamientos…/, lo que habla Mugi /..Pensamientos../ siento la interrupción)**

-toma este abrigo, vamos de una vez/mire sus ojos azules, realmente había cambiado y estaba dispuesta a enamorarme de la chica que tenia en frente… pero sentía que el dia de hoy seria diferente… sentía nostalgia/

-gracias/la sensación de miedo se iba haciendo más fuerte/ esta bien vámonos

-¿sabes a dónde iremos?/bajábamos por el asesor del edificio/

-Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea… a veces es bueno salir sin rumbo fijo/ vi la puerta tan cerca… esa sensación se hacía más fuerte cada paso que daba/

-bueno… vámonos/ abrí la puerta… no me di cuenta realmente que apoyada en la pared del edificio había una extraña… voltee lentamente al reconocer un color muy entrañable para mi… solo era una chica que estaba cabizbaja, su flequillo le cubría la cara… pero me parecía familiar… no era posible que sea quien creo que podría ser… mis piernas temblaron, me quede congelada en mi sitio cuando el ámbar claro de sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, mi corazón se detuvo, esto definitivamente era un fantasma/

-Hola Mio…

**Siento dejar el capítulo aquí, quedan aproximadamente 9 capítulos mas o quizás un poco mas no lo sé, ahora todo va a explotar realmente **

**¿podra Mio perdonar a Ritsu? ¿Mugi dejara a Mio? ¿Ritsu lograra reconquistar a Mio?**

**Realmente son cosas que ni yo se… sinceramente **

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo, gracias por leer esta historia, acá son las 3 am del 21 de junio… y el cansancio me mata**

**Si quieren dejar una crítica se agradece, con las críticas se puede superar los errores que se pueden llegar a cometer y mejorar este humilde trabajo que realmente es para ustedes, tomates para la pizza y ladrillos para hacer una casa se agradecen también **

**Responderé review **

**Fcda: gracias por apoyarme siempre, eres mi lector más fiel (aunque te confundí con una chica al inicio, lo siento) y también por siempre darme una crítica objetiva, agradecería un montón que me dieras tu apreciación de cómo va y como debería seguir para ti esta historia, mil perdones por no dejar review en tus historias, últimamente tengo casi nadita de tiempo, estoy en media grabación de un cortometraje y mi tiempo está ajustado, pero muy pronto me tendrás molestándote en los review **

**Valexia26: gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste esta historia, si tienes una que otra recomendación se agradece mucho, muchos abrazos**

**Y en fin, a los lectores que leen esto y no dejan review (no los culpo yo hacía eso) gracias por leer y espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final**

**Se despide Rose hasta el próximo episodio, besos **


	16. Servirte fue y sera mi deber

**Hola, espero que estén muy bien, como nunca subo el capítulo puntual, espero que les guste**

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, pongo esto porque me parece cool :3**

**(Perspectiva de Sumire)**

Yo fui la compañera de juegos de la señorita, siempre estuve ahí para ella

Ella fue unos dos años mayor, siempre fue un ejemplo de dama

Refinada, noble, femenina, una princesa/miraba siempre de reojo mientras ella preparaba el té/

Desde la primera vez que la vi mi inocente corazón latió con fuerza aunque yo estaba ahí porque mi familia trabajo junto a la suya como sirvientes desde hace mucho, jure protegerle y servirle a toda costa.

Fui o sigo siendo su sirvienta personal aun que fui tratada como una hija más por la familia de la señorita, mi deber era no dejarla sola nunca

Éramos las mejores amigas, siempre estábamos juntas, parecíamos gemelas aunque ella tenía más cejas y tenía el cabello algo más ondulado, por otra parte yo era algo más baja mis cejas eran delgadas y el cabello más lacio pero rebelde

De niñas jugábamos siempre en los jardines de la mansión, podría decir que ella fue como mi hermana… y poco a poco se fue volviendo algo más

Pese a ser casi como hermanas y aun que el hecho que no lo fuéramos, ella se veía para mi tan… inalcanzable como un ideal, una princesa de cuento.

Ver tocar a la señorita el piano con destreza desde que tengo memoria hacia que mi corazón se acelerase… a escondidas tras los armarios o la puerta escuchaba, odiaba interrumpirle

Yo soy la persona que más conoce a la señorita desde lo más superfluo hasta lo más íntimo, el paso del tiempo era algo inevitable y poco a poco la señorita se fue alejando de mí, tenía muchas responsabilidades, ser heredera de una familia tan importante realmente debía ser agotante

Pero yo siempre estaba ahí, esperándola con una taza de té caliente en las noches heladas o alguna bebida fresca si hacía calor, pese a ser la sirvienta personal de la señorita la familia kotobuki le tenía mucho cariño a la mía, me pagaron los estudios, lamentablemente debido a ser 2 años menor nunca pude cumplir el sueño de estudiar junto a la señorita

Si algo no negare jamás… es que mi corazón latía al ritmo de la melodía que sus manos digitaban en el piano, mi corazón siempre le perteneció

Obviamente una relación de ese tipo no era posible, la gran heredera con su sirvienta personal era algo… imposible y además del hecho que amabas seamos chicas se sentía tan… inalcanzable

Sabía que algún día de estos ella vendría con la noticia que su familia le arreglo un matrimonio con alguien importante, quizás alejándola eternamente de mi lado

Aprecie el tiempo que la tuve conmigo, sabía que quizás no volvería a vivir estos momentos jamás

La señorita solía traer una chica pelinegra a la casa, muy amable, era una persona que se hacía querer, solía quedarse a dormir y bueno… a veces me ponía celosa aunque la señorita solía invitarme a veces

Sospeche muchas veces si había algo entre ellas hasta que la señorita me confeso que bueno… a ella no le gustaban los chicos, cosa que me alegro… porque quizás tenía algo de posibilidad, y que estaba enamorada de la pelinegra

Esa chica estaba enamorada de otra persona, vaya ciega que es esa muchacha… si estuviese en su lugar no dejaría a la señorita en ningún momento, tiene lo que cualquier persona busca y lejos del tema del dinero… la señorita es guapa, amable, noble, toda una dama, no es pretenciosa y es humilde

En parte me calmaba los celos que tenía saber que esa chica no le correspondía, aunque bueno… me toco consolar a la señorita una innumerable cantidad de veces…

Ella me llamaba a su habitación para contarme sus penas, mientras lloraba en mis brazos yo guardaba en silencio… este amor que tengo por ella

¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel? Por qué no nací una chica de una familia adinerada, más guapa, alguien digna de la señorita

Esas son penas comunes como los platillos preferidos de la señorita que le preparaba esperándola de la salida de su preparatoria

Pese al dolor que llevaba conmigo siempre, en mis labios estaba una sonrisa

Una noche la señorita llego con un gesto sombrío y triste en su mirada, entro rápidamente a su habitación y no importo cuanto tiempo tocase… ella no respondía

Le pedí ayuda a mi padre que también servía para la familia, él fue como un padre para la señorita y quizás podría hacer algo

Escuche su voz a lo lejos desgarrada gritar, quise forzar la puerta pero la mano de mi padre me lo impidió y me alejo de ahí

Realmente estaba preocupada, no había salido ya en mucho tiempo intentaba hablarle tras su puerta… con la esperanza que me permitiese consolarle

Mi padre me dijo que es mejor dejar que se tranquilice, pese a ser amiga suya también era su sirviente y debía respetar el hecho que quisiera quedarse sola

Luego de varios días vi a mi padre entrar con la pelinegra al cuarto de la señorita… me dio rabia, cólera, celos todo mesclados que sea ella quien le consuele…

Pero en parte… ¿debía estar celosa? Para ella yo no soy más que una estúpida sirvienta

Solo me sentía como un espectador escuchando el llanto apagado por los brazos de esa chica…

Vi a esa mujer irse y decirle unas palabras que a las justas pude escuchar

No pude hacer más… estaba preocupada y sin su permiso abrí la puerta para llevarme el paisaje más desolador que mi alma pudo ver…

La señorita estaba tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, tenía ojeras y su cabello era un desastre, me partió el alma verla así

-Señorita/corrí a abrazarla/cuénteme que sucedió

-Sumire… la deje ir…/mire sus ojos llorar/ ya no puedo ha-cer nada

Me hubiese gustado regalarle un beso en ese momento, abrazarle y decirle cuanto le amaba, consolarle de esa forma… pero era imposible

-comprendo…/tomando su cuerpo abrace dulcemente hasta que sentí su llanto calmarse/ sabe algo?

-Sumire… deja de hablarme así, duele y se siente frio ya hace mucho que no me hablas por mi nombre como cuando éramos niñas

-lo siento/aclare mi garganta/ tsumugi, quiero que sepas que tu vales mucho, te quiero demasiado/intente decirlo de cierta forma/ verte llorar me lastima demasiado

-no quiero eso, he tomado una decisión/me regalo una de sus sonrisas amables que solía darme/ me iré a Rusia, quiero olvidarme de ella

Sentí esa noticia como un balde de agua fría, no quería eso… alejarme de ella? Jamás

-sonara egoísta… no soy más que tu sirvienta… pero no quiero eso

-Sumire, tu eres mi apoyo personal, mi mejor amiga… vendrás conmigo, pero va a tener que pasar un tiempo para que puedas ir, además mi madre tiene una buena noticia para ti o eso me dijo antes que caiga en este problema… lo siento debí decírtelo antes

-no te preocupes, yo estaré siempre ahí para ti cuidándote y por favor… no dejes de sonreír tu sonrisa me da las ganas de seguir viviendo…

-qué cosas dices sumiré…/volviendo a tomar su semblante normal/ si que mi cabello es un desastre… puedes ayudarme con esto?

\- claro como no/tome un cepillo de su mesa de noche/

-hace mucho que no hacemos esto/acerco su cabeza a mi pecho/ te amo Sumire…

Quizás ella no lo había dicho en ese sentido… pero esas palabras bastaron para que en esta desolación ser la chica más feliz sobre este mundo…

-y yo a ti… ¿desde hace cuánto que no toco tu cabello? ¿5 años quizás?/acaricie su cabello y mechón a mechón fui ordenando su cabello/

-lo más seguro, gracias por estar a mi lado siempre

-pese a ser mi deber soy feliz a tu lado, gracias a ti por no aburrirte de mi

\- lo mismo digo… gracias por aguantar a esta chica tan tonta

-no digas eso/ tome otro mechón y seguí cepillando su melena dorada/

Me sonrió amablemente, le ayude a arreglarse y ver sus pasajes de partida a Rusia, esa tarde pasamos juntas como cuando niñas éramos

-Disculpe mi falta de respeto… pero ¿QUE?/la madre de tsumugi me estaba dando una noticia algo… quizás debía estar impresionada/

-Hay Sumire… mi retoño ya se fue a Rusia y tu jamás le has abandonado, me refiero a que ya no quiero que seas su sirvienta si no que vas a ser algo así como mi ¨hija¨ además…/ se acercó a mí y tomo mis mejillas/ eres tan linda… tu familia ha estado al servicio de la nuestra por tantos años que realmente siento que son parte de mi familia, es decir solo quiero que cuides a mi mugi siempre, yo cubriré tus gastos, en resumen… quiero que dejes de ser sirvienta de esta casa ya bastante haz hecho dejándome un jardín de rosas tan bonito y regalarle a mi hija una bonita infancia/seguía en shock… ¿esto era un sueño?/ ¿Sumire? ¿Sumire?

-Lo siento mucho, solo me impresiono mucho… gracias/las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos/ usted fue para mi madre y le estoy sumamente agradecida

-no agradezcas pequeña/volvió a tomar mi mejilla para posteriormente abrazarme/ no dejaría a mi mugi en manos de cualquiera… hasta que me gustaría que fueses tú la chica que ella quisiera… ya me di cuenta que a ella los chicos no le atraen y realmente no veo alguna otra chica tan guapa como tu alrededor…

\- gracias por la amabilidad, no soy tan guapa como usted dice… y solo soy su amiga

-No te has visto a un espejo?/me tomo de los hombros y me llevo frente a un gran espejo que estaba cerca de la sala/ eres alta, tu cabello es precioso, tienes una piel muy bonita, esos ojos que tienes realmente son muy profundos y tienes un rostro inocente… además yo sé bien lo que sientes por ella/me quede congelada en mi sitio/ realmente no dejaría a mi hija en brazos de ninguna otra chica por mas apellido que tuviese que no fuesen los tuyos, la conoces a la perfección, se conocen desde niñas y no tengo problema alguno/sonrió cálidamente a mis espaldas mientras me abrazaba frente al espejo/ sé que quizás ella no te quiere de esa forma, pero el tiempo cambia muchas cosas… lucha por ella

-yo… yo…/estaba temblando de los nervios/ no se q-ue decir

-solo di gracias mama y me harías muy feliz…/acaricio mi cabello como si de mi difunta madre se tratase… de cierta forma ella significo una figura materna para mi/ me hubiera gustado haber podido tener otra hija… pero te tengo a ti, así que hazme feliz

-g-racias mama

-muy bien Sumire… ponle ganas y ya tengo tus pasajes listos, ve y haz maletas que mañana partes a Rusia

No dije nada… solo abrace a la persona que significo para mi la única figura materna desde que tengo memoria… mi madre murió el día en el que me dio a luz, gracias a ella sigo con vida y le estoy agradecida, la madre de tsumugi significo mucho para mi durante mi infancia

Cuando llegue a Rusia casi medio año había pasado lejos de ella, mi corazón latió con fuerza al intentar abrir la puerta del departamento que compartiríamos…

Encontré a una rubia extraña con el cabello cortado de forma irregular hasta el hombro, pantalón ajustado y botas… hasta que esa extraña me dirigió la mirada, esos ojos azules… no podían creerlo

-Sumire… perdóname por esto, solo que han pasado muchas cosas, me alegro que estés acá/no se molestó ni en acercarse o abrazarme como antes, solo me dio la espalda/voy a salir, ponte cómoda, no me esperes regresare tarde

-Tsumugi yo…/intente recuperarme del shock… ella para mi siempre fue una princesa de cuento y verla así… no fue fácil/

-Hablamos luego/cerró la puerta/

Las noches las pasaba sola… se supone que debería cuidarla, ella llegaba muchas veces ebria o con mujeres o ambas cosas… me molestaba

Una noche la encontré llorando…/-Tsu-/ su llanto interrumpió mi voz

-Mio…/recordé ese nombre…/

-Tsumugi cuéntame que paso, no me has querido hablar a las justas me diriges la palabra/dije en un tono algo molesto/

Y así empezó a contarme como sus compañeros de escuela le trataban, todo mientras lloraba en mi pecho, solo hizo esto para defenderse…

-Lo siento… siento haber dejado ser la chica que conociste… De la que te enamoraste/mi corazón se detuvo/ ¿sabes algo? Me hubiera gustado haberme enamorado de ti… y no haberme obsesionado con esa chica, gracias a ella me ves como estoy… Sumire perdóname/me quede temblando en mi sitio, ¿ella lo sabía todo?... bueno ella tiene esa capacidad de leer a las personas no debía de sorprenderme/

-No te preocupes… superaremos esto juntas/abrace cariñosamente su cuerpo dándole mi calor/

-gracias… gracias por quererme aun cuando sigo siendo tan tonta/me sonrió y se acurruco en mis piernas/

Después de esa noche quizás volvió todo a la normalidad, si había algo que me preocupaba era el nivel de obsesión al que estaba llegando

-Iré a Japón/me dijo mientras tomábamos te / tengo que atender un asunto, regresare rápido

-¿Se puede saber el motivo?/pregunte curiosa… aunque quizás el motivo ya lo sabía/

-Cumplir una promesa, solo ayúdame con mi vuelo yo me encargo del resto

-Como quieras/dije algo molesta… pero que podía hacer/

Luego que se fue a Japón pude inspeccionar un poco el departamento de tsumugi, quizás sea una falta de respeto, pero ella oculta mucho

Detectives privados… y todos para esa pelinegra, definitivamente ella estaba obsesionada con esa mujer

Una noche oscura llego sin avisar, con el ojo morado y muchos golpes

-¿Que te paso?/corrí hacia ella/

Solo escuche una risa… una risa irreconocible de... ¿satisfacción?

-Nada… Nada…/me quede pasmada/ ahora solo me queda esperar…

-Explícame de una vez…

-Ve y tráeme algo de hielo por favor/corrí a la cocina por algo con que bajar ese golpe/ realmente no hay mucho que explicar, fui a Japón, destruí una relación y regrese… eso es en resumen.. Entiendes mi pequeña Sumire?/acaricio mi cabello/

-Tsumugi ya es hora que hagas un alto

-Lo se… pero ya no puedo

Quizás es tonto… pero no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazar su cuerpo llorando… ella no era la chica de la que me enamore, no lo era

Cada día, semana, mes, año parecía seguir con una normalidad o cotidianidad… ella venia cenaba, hablábamos un rato y luego dormíamos, hasta que una noche ella no se apareció, intente buscarla por todos lados

Ya había pasado más de una semana y no importaba por donde buscase ella había desaparecido, la policía parecía no encontrar nada hasta que…

Encontré que ella había viajado a Londres y en esos informes ocultos suyos decía que era pelinegra se encontraba ahí…

No tome previsiones… no iba a abandonar a esa chica que desde niña ilumino mi vida de penas, no iba a abandonar a la chica que dijo querer quererme

No la iba a abandonar jamás

**Ahora (horas antes del encuentro de Mio y Mugi en el tren):**

Alquile un departamento cerca de donde ella vivía…

Quizás parecía una acosadora, pero que más da…

Seguía sus recorridos y sus pasos de cerca

Yo jamás le abandonare

Jamás dejare de amarle… aunque mi amor haya dejado de ser tan imposible… intentare ganar su corazón...

Sentía quizás ese vacío en mi pecho que necesitaba ser llenado… mi corazón se paró en seco al sentirme descubierta

-¿Sumire… que haces aquí?/dijo al encontrarme cerca de su departamento/

-Esto… yo/¿qué iba a decir?.../ estaba preocupada, te fuiste sin decir nada

-Siento eso, pero me hubieses detenido si te decía a donde me iba

-Tsumugi es hora que pares, te estás haciendo daño/mire desafiante a sus ojos/

-No me hables como mi madre…. /en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de enojo/ además… ¡no eres más que una estúpida sirvienta! ¡Aléjate de mí, déjame en paz!/las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin control/ ¿en serio creías que podía quererte?.../ella dejo de ser la niña de la que me enamore… la señorita amable a la cual cuide/ vete de acá

-Quizás sea tu sirvienta, quizás no sea la persona que tú quieres… pese a todo lo hiriente que me ha regalado…/se hizo un nudo en mi garganta…/ n-o dejare de quererte/ otra vez llorando… me negaba a aceptar… que la princesa de la que me había enamorado… ya no lo es más…/ agradezco mucho a tu familia… y más a ti por regalarme tanto…/di la espalda antes que pueda hallar respuesta/no pienso renunciar…/mire su rostro/ ¡no pienso renunciar a ti, jamás !/ corrí lo más lejos que pude… y llore hasta que mis lágrimas se fueran con el pasar del tiempo/

**Narración desde 3era persona:**

Dos chicas bajaban por las escaleras hacia la puerta, el inclemente frio obligaba a llevar abrigos pesados

La chica de cabello rubio se veía tensa a la vez feliz tenia a la mujer que amaba a su lado

Llegaron a la puerta y avanzaron un par de metros hasta que la pelinegra volteo su cabeza para dirigirse a la castaña que estaba a sus espaldas acabando de tomar tranquilamente un café

Unos ojos ámbar se posaron lentamente en los grises de la pelinegra hasta que hicieron contacto…

-Hola Mio…/ La castaña llamo/ sé que es repentino… quiero hablar contigo porque yo-/ fue interrumpida

-Lo siento Ritsu, vete de una vez/la rubia se puso en frente de la pelinegra/ deja de herirla más, ya suficiente haz hecho durante estos seis años

-Tsumugi, no sé qué haces aquí con ella… pero déjame decirte algo, yo vine hasta acá para hacer lo que mi orgullo no me dejo hacer hace seis años… ¡Mio… por favor escúchame!

-¡Cállate!/grito la rubia/ deja de interferir en nuestras vidas

La castaña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás… pero poco después su rostro de lleno de dolor… la rubia había tomado un beso de la pelinegra en su cara…

-Mio… yo…./La castaña miraba incrédula la escena/

-Ella y yo somos una feliz pareja, yo puedo darle lo que tú no pudiste dar… date por vencida

-Ritsu/La pelinegra hablo tímida y quizás hasta casi susurrando/Yo…/tomo las fuerzas/¡Yo no quiero saber nada mas de ti!

-Vamos cariño/dijo la rubia, avanzando unos metros volteo la cara hacia la castaña/ Te agradecería que dejes de interferir, vete de una vez

Ambas chicas se perdieron de la vista de la castaña… mientras que esta aunque sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba… sabiendo el dolor que podía causarle… lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en la acera mirando el cielo…

**Hola…. Siento avanzar tan poco pero sentí que debía pues agregar algo que quizás sea determinante en esta historia o yo que se… hoy como nunca subo capitulo puntual y la razón es que mañana entregan notas y estoy muy mal en algunos cursos por razones que algunos ya saben, estuve deprimida**

**Siento aburrirles con mi vida pero acá es donde realmente me siento libre de ataduras para poder decirlo todo… **

**Estoy infinitamente agradecida con cada uno de ustedes por leer esta historia hasta este capítulo, realmente no pensé cuando inicie llegar tan lejos con esto, me hace feliz **

**Volviendo al tema que me he desviado, lo siento, Sumire en este fic va a ser como que su amiga desde siempre y a la vez su sirvienta personal, ¿va a tener relevancia en esta historia? Si, pero mucho más adelante, ¿Por qué fue ella y no sawako? Tengo muchas razones y quizás me vayan a matar por esto, pero me parece que la mugi de esta historia ya no está muy tierna o en el rol ¨neko¨ (pasiva) que le ponen por lo general además que Sumire es un personaje que me parece que tiene mucho potencial para explotar además que el hecho de parecer haberse criado juntas me hace sentir que hay algo más, hay muy pocas historias que apliquen este personaje y bueno solo eso tendría que decir, esas son mis razones y si… estoy media loca como para hacer que Mio y Mugi tengan algo y meter a Sumire aca… perdónenme **

**Respondere Reviews:**

**Fcda: Gracias por tu opinión, voy a aplicar algunos consejos y otros no para no hacer tan predecible esta historia… especialmente para ti que al final de esta historia van a tener una bonita dedicatoria por seguirme desde el primer capitulo, me alegra bastante que te guste esta historia y bueno… otra vez, gracias por tu apreciación **

**Valexia26: Perdóname por no tomarte en cuenta… escribo esto bastante tarde y a veces el sueño me gana y olvido poner algunas cosas… perdóname, realmente quería tu apreciación y sin pedírtela me la regalaste, te agradezco un montón y como dije arriba tendrás tu dedicatoria al final **

**Chobits3: Bueno… no se si leas esto, realmente gracias a ti he mejorado, gracias a ti y a tus recomendaciones que me ayudaron a salir de este enredo de espacios temporales, ya hace bastante que no hablamos y bueno se te extraña, si lees esto te agradezco un montón, suerte**

**Sin más… hasta el próximo episodio… se despide Rose hasta quizás la próxima semana si no termina sin internet aislada en una celda de confinamiento a manos de su madre… (Jalo matemática y muchos otros cursos)**


	17. Dolor de invierno

**Hola, siento el retraso de esta publicación, las razones como siempre las dejo abajo**

**Lean tranquilos**

**Aclaracion: K-on no me pertenece… solo pongo esto porque me parece cool :3**

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Decepción era lo que mi alma sentía, esperando tanto tiempo este momento

Todo para nada...El dolor infundía en mí un gesto amargo

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir... mis ojos ardían

Te extrañe tantos años, tanto tiempo añorando por nada...

Mi magullado corazón se hunde en la melancolía

Dolor... muchas culpas quizás

Sentir que ya no me amas más... mi alma se congela

Ahora cobro con la misma moneda con la que te pague

Sabia al dolor que me enfrentaba, mi llanto no cesaba

¿Renunciaría a ti como una cobarde? quizás la respuesta correcta sea un si

Pero mi necio corazón se niega a aceptar... que tú ya no me amas más...

Abandonada, sentada en la acera con la mirada perdida en la nada... solo vacío

La nieve empezó a caer lentamente bajo el cielo gris... como tus ojos

Tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... poder verte y no poder sentirte

Mis ojos se pierden en la fría nieve

Tu distancia me aterra sentirte, mis manos temblaban

Verte al lado de otra persona... en otros brazos

Frio dolor de invierno... frio y amargo sentimiento

Mio… escúchame… ten piedad, piedad de esta pobre mujer que no ha podido sacarte de su cabeza por más de seis años de tu ausencia… Mio tu eres…/ el frio cada vez era más fuerte, era hora de retornar…/ desde cuando… mis fuerzas?/caminaba sin rumbo fijo lentamente sin detenerme cabizbaja/ Mi inspiración… fuiste la niña tímida que solo leía en el salón a la que me gustaba molestar… a la que quería proteger, mi mejor amiga… mi consejera, la chica que consentía a veces uno que otro capricho mío… aunque siempre me regañaba… la que me enseñaba las tareas y la que a veces me las pasaba… el amor de toda mi vida y quizás el amor de mi vida… si ella fue, es y será eso… es la persona a la que mi corazón amo, ama y amara

Fui cruel… te lastime pero/sentí mi pie resbalar en la nieve y mi cuerpo caer secamente en el frio suelo/ yo… /las lágrimas se escaparon por mis ojos nuevamente, abrace mis piernas sentada en esa fría calle/ ¿debería darme por vencida? Quizás la respuesta sea…/mi mente empezaba a fallar/ ¡Qué demonios estoy pensando… Yo jamás me daré por vencida! ¡Jamás!/con ímpetu levante mi cuerpo del suelo para dirigirme a mi departamento/

No tenía hambre, solo tumbe con fuerza mi cuerpo en mi cama… necesitaba dormir

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza… y un sentimiento de culpa se llenó en mi ser… si yo hace 6 años me hubiese tomado la molestia de escucharla… de intentar levantarle… pero no, yo con mi estúpido orgullo lastime su frágil corazón y ahora a esa chica que sentía tan cercana… ahora parece inalcanzable

Quizás debí de haberla olvidado hace mucho… pero por más que mi tonto corazón intentase eliminar por completo a esa chica… ella seguiría allí, después de que ella se fue… traicione más de una vez con mi cuerpo con mujeres fáciles, alcohol y drogas…

Era un profundo vacío que aún no logro llenar… un vacío que solo ella va a ser capaz de completar

Aun no entiendo mi mente de ese entonces… Mio no era de esas chicas… de esas que andaba con múltiples parejas… ella en el tiempo que llevábamos juntas era fiel y sincera… fueron 3 años juntas…. Y muchos años de amistad, realmente… fui idiota para dudar de ella

Ella no era una cualquiera… y yo dude de ella, el orgullo me cegó por completo/abrazaba mi almohada mientras trataba de imaginarme… aunque suene tonto… que ella esta acá, a mi lado/ Ella era la única que se tomaba el tiempo de escuchar mis tonterías… La única que era capaz de dar todo de si… por mí, ella no se consideraba perfecta… cuando para mí fue y será la chica más guapa y amable que mis ojos han podido contemplar

Y claro… como no… yo la destruí por completo…

¡Regálenme un aplauso o el premio a la más idiota!...

Poco a poco… el sueño y las lágrimas empezaron a menguar mis fuerzas… y cai completamente dormida

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Mi corazón latía a mil… estaba asustada, había soñado con esto tanto tiempo… ¡no! Ella me lastimo y cuando le di la oportunidad ignoro completamente mi dolor

¿Pero… que es este sentimiento tan cálido? Nostalgia…/ignorando completamente a mi acompañante… iba con una mano tocando mi pecho/ quizás… Para nada yo ya no amo a esa chica… ella me hirió, ya no más

-¿Mio?/abrazo mi cuerpo contra el suyo/ ¿ignora esto está bien? No sé qué quiere ¨esa¨ pero ya va a ver…

-No te acerques a ella, no vale la pena/intente desviar mi mirada… la forma en la que menciono a Ritsu… me dolió… quizás siga siendo tonta… aun amo a esa chica de ojos miel pero ya es hora de ponerme mi futuro por delante y no mirar atrás… aun que amo a Ritsu y he vivido 6 años negándolo… y ahora que la tengo rogando mi perdón… ya es hora de vivir otra etapa… debo intentar olvidarla/

-Pero…/me miro algo preocupada para luego cambiar a un semblante molesto/ me parece que te preocupas demasiado por ella

-Piensas mal/mentía/ yo hace 6 años me he olvidado de ella/mecánicamente bese sus labios… por que se siente tan vacío?.../ yo te amo a ti/ pero es hora de olvidar/

-Y yo a ti… perdóname/rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos/ realmente hace frio no crees/intento cambiar de tema/

-Si, hace frio…/así como este gélido sentimiento que llevo conmigo…/ va a empezar a nevar, ¿A dónde querías ir?

-A comer algo…/sorrajada y avergonzada dirigió su mirada hacia mi/ tengo hambre aun

-Conozco un lugar/ella era linda… aunque aún no le ame… quizás pueda aprender a hacerlo con el tiempo… aunque me siento mal por usar los sentimientos de mugi para cubrir los míos… es lo único que puedo hacer… además ella merece una oportunidad/ vamos de una vez, me estoy congelando

Pese a aparentar estar feliz con Mugi… eso era solo una mascara

No podía dejar de pensar en esa chica… y hace tiempo que no lo digo… ¡estúpida Ritsu!... Tardona, irresponsable, idiota…. Te demoraste 6 años en venir por mi…, aunque por fuera intentaba parecer indiferente… y quizás una gran parte de mi estaba aún molesta con Ritsu y quizás le odiaba… una muy pequeña… brincaba de emoción por saber… saber que aún le importo

Eran dos sentimientos contradictorios que chocaban uno con otro…

**(Perspectiva de Mugi)**

Estúpida castaña… ni aun después de tantos años puede dejarnos en paz… ¿o soy yo la que no deja en paz al resto?... no importa…

La rabia que me llenaba se contrastaba con el miedo…

Debo protegerla… debo proteger a Mio… de esa mujer que tanto daño le ha hecho

Todo esto parece tan irreal… un sueño

Tan perfecto… todo pareció un sueño hasta que volvió a aparecerse a molestar

¿Porque tiemblo? ¿Porque tengo miedo?

Después de todo… soy yo la que ata a la fuerza nuestras vidas… la que se rehusó a aceptar el destino… saldré lastimada… lo se

Pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad…

Oportunidad que hace tantos años anhele, ella es mía… y nadie podrá arrebatarla de mis brazos

Tan linda… elegante noble y delicada…

-Gracias por todo Mio…/dije regalándole un beso en la mejilla/

-No es nada… es uno de mis lugares favoritos para pasar una tarde fría con una bebida caliente/ definitivamente… ella me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi/ es muy tranquilo y se puede leer sin problemas

-Ya veo…/sin importarme nada mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa le robe un beso en sus labios/ yo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo

-Y yo estoy feliz de estar acá contigo…/mi corazón se aceleró/ es hora de irnos, espérame en la puerta, pagare la cuenta

-Yo la pagare, no te preocupes/detuve su muñeca/

-Yo te invite…/me miro a la cara quizás desafiándome/

-Ah? Y quien te dijo que tu pagarías/le abrase nuevamente y a su oído susurre/ a mi princesa no puedo dejarle la cuenta/sonreí con picardía y fui a la caja a pagar… bueno dejado a Mio congelada en su sitio/

-¿Nos vamos?/miraba al suelo evitando mis ojos/

-Está bien/abrace su cintura/ nos vamos

Y después que la gente nos quedó mirando… muy raro… por acá parece no importarle mucho

Ella estaba roja a más no poder… se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrojo en rostro

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Corría sin parar, Ritsu no se detenía

-¡Detente!/mis piernas ya no daban para mas/ por… por favor

Vi su paso detenerse, corrió hacia mí…

-Mio yo…/con desesperación me abrazo de la cintura/perdóname

Sentí perder el control de mi lengua y mis palabras… quería negarme y correr

-¿Ritsu, me amas?/acaricie su rostro (suéltala ,suéltala… ella me ha lastimado)/

-Yo te amo Mio… No se cómo disculparme… como ganarme tu perdón yo te he lastimado… y no puedo perdonarme a mí misma por eso… jure protegerte/Sus lágrimas manchaban mi abrigo/ me siento estúpida…

-Debería odiarte… pero sencillamente jamás puedo enojarme contigo/mire esos ojos miel… esos ojos que desde niña habían endulzado mi vida (mi corazón empezó a ablandarse…)/

-Suéltame… yo he sido muy cruel contigo… no meres-/ no deje que termine esa frase…. Bese sus labios que había añorado por tantos años… (Me sentía en paz… sin ese hueco)

-Tu eres la pieza faltante en mi vida… he vivido con ese vacío mucho tiempo… mi corazón te necesita, Te amo Ritsu…/acerque su rostro nuevamente al mío… el ruido del entorno empezó a cambiar bruscamente… un sonido molesto… maldito despertador.

Estire mi brazo para tomar mi celular y quitar ese molesto sonido

Ya había pasado dos semanas… mi corazón se sentía vacío

¿Tengo razones para sentirme así? No, pero… esos ojos miel no han podido salir de mi cabeza como la primera vez que la conocí en la escuela

El dolor de soñar tanto tiempo ese momento… añorar y anhelar todo para que mi orgullo… o quizás dignidad salgan en frente, pero es mejor así

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza… ¿y si ella se fue? Claro… si, eso sería lo mejor, para mí y para mi vida

Levante mi cuerpo de la cama… un escalofrió se hacía presento y el crispar de mi piel hizo notar que había dormido desnuda…

Tome una bata y aun que aun fueran las 5 am fui a por algo de beber… necesitaba bajarme de ese mundo de fantasías, de sueños, no todo es tan fácil ni tan perfecto

Esto es la vida real, el café se filtraba lentamente mientras tostaba unas rebanadas de pan

Un ruido extraño se escuchó en mi puerta, algo temerosa me acerque a ver que era… no había nada adentro… el ruido provenía de afuera, lentamente abrí la puerta

Mi corazón se detuvo en seco… me sentía vulnerable frente a esa somnolienta mirada miel…

-Buenos días… Mio, ¿tan temprano?/intente cerrar la puerta pero su mano me detuvo/ solo déjame decirte… déjame decirte que esa carta jamás llego a mis manos/le mire impresionada/Azusa jamás me entrego esa carta… después de tu partida estuve tirada y perdida en el alcohol… esa noticia pudo regresarme la vida a mi cuerpo sin vida en ese entonces/no quería entender… no quería escuchar… todo es mentira… si todo es mentira/ Mio… sé que me odias, sé que yo para ti no soy más que la mujer que te lastimo… solo quiero que me escuches…

Mi corazón se ablando como en ese sueño que hace poco tuve… sus ojos miel llorando pidiendo mi perdón…

_Flashback_

_Ya era costumbre aparecerme en su casa dejándole cartas… quería pedirle perdón pero sus oídos se volvieron sordos a mi voz_

_Llegue a la casa de Ritsu a dejar una de las muchas cartas que le dejo… hasta que ella salió de su casa, ilusionada le abrí los brazos esperando que quizás… esté dispuesta a escucharme… _

_Lamentablemente… vi todas las cartas que le había entregado y una a una rompió frente a mi_

_-No quiero saber nada mas de ti… /tomo los pedazos y me los arrojo a la cara/ aléjate de mí, llévate tu porquería de versos y cartas a otro lado_

_Solo escuche una puerta cerrarse con fuerza y mi rostro llenarse en lagrimas_

_Fin del Flashback_

¡NO!... No permitiría que juegue una vez más conmigo

-¡Vete de acá!/tome su muñeca con fuerza y le obligue a soltar la puerta/ no quiero saber más de ti no entiendes? No me interesa si haz caído en el alcohol, hubiese sido mejor si te hubieses muerto de una buena vez/ sentía que mi boca no tenía control/

-Mio…/se formó un gesto amargo en su rosto/ yo… te amo

-Déjame en paz, ve y llévate tu porquería de amor y sentimientos a otro lado/ le cerré la puerta en la cara…, lloraba.. no sabía por qué… estaba llorando sentí mi corazón destrozado/

-Mio… no me daré por vencida/dijo de tras de la puerta…/ya te perdí una vez… no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ti otra vez

-Hazte la idea de una vez, ya no te amo mas/había perdido los estribos/

-Tu hazte a la idea de que no voy a renunciar… hasta otro momento… Mio

-Déjame en paz…./ dije casi sin aire… el pecho me dolía, mi corazón se rompía, pero era lo correcto, era lo mejor para mi

Olvidarme de una vez de ella… alejarla de mi a toda costa.

**Espero no decepcionarles con estas entregas, siento que ya no tengo inspiración o las ideas se me están yendo de mi cabeza **

**Como comente en capítulos anteriores, estoy trabajando en un cortometraje y me ha consumido mucho tiempo, especialmente en la edición y cosas así**

**Dentro de muy poco en la presentación así que estoy bastante metida en ese asunto**

**Si me he demorado además ha sido por el hecho de que no me fluían las ideas, este capítulo era que salga hace una semana antes **

**Y si ahora necesito ayuda urgente, más que todo con un ¨me gustaría que sucediese esto y luego aquello¨ a las personas que les guste esta historia, si quieren que rehaga este capítulo solo díganmelo… realmente me siento pobre de ideas asi que pueda que haya muchos errores **

**Dejando las excusas de lado responderé reviews:**

**Fcda: Me alegro que te haya gustado la inclusión de Sumire en esta historia, en lo personal ella tiene más potencial que Sawako (opinión personal) tus opiniones son siempre acertadas y son las que me impulsan a salir de mis bloqueos, gracias por todo **

**Valexia26: Realmente espero no ir en declive… me da miedo eso, lo he pensado, dedicarme a escribir, pero no soy aun lo suficientemente buena para dedicarme a eso…. Lamentablemente, me alegro que te haya gustado la inclusión de Sumire en esta historia… y si paciencia, conmigo jamás puedes garantizarte un final feliz… pero quizás la fuerza cursi haga posesión y terminen todos felices comiendo perdices… ya no se que hacer realmente necesito ayuda, gracias por tu apoyo, tu apoyo es el que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo**

**Chobits3: Sempai… no me asesina si pensé que ya usted estaba difunta… ya te desenrede y bueno… no hay un botón que diga ¨sempai estuvo aquí¨ así que me preocupe un poco, mucha suerte, gracias por todo :3 **

**Bueno sin más que decir y ya el sueño me gana… espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima actualización **

**Una cosa más, en 2 semanas salgo de vacaciones (por fin) y voy a poder dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia**

**Nuevamente, gracias por todo, suerte, besos**

**Se despide Rose hasta la próxima **


	18. ¿crimen perfecto?

Hola… Siento mi ausencia, realmente he estado bloqueada y hace poquito he podido recién liberar las ideas

Les dejo leer en paz

Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, solo pongo esto porque me parece cool :3

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Quisiera cantarte una canción… que vuelva a enamorarte de mi

Te diga que lo siento, que te hare feliz

Que fueran las caricias que mis manos quisieran regalarte

Que fueran las palabras que hace 6 años no me anime a decirte…

No hay nada que igualo el tiempo que pasamos juntas

No cambiaría nada… tu eres todo lo que quiero…

Te esperaría hasta que la muerte me quitase el último suspiro

Cada momento… que nos fue arrebatado… que yo arruine

Me gustaría haberte escuchado cuando fui sorda… sorda a tu voz

No existió ni existirá nada más que quiera más que un segundo más en tus brazos… no existe nada más que quiera que volver a sentir tus labios así tenga que morir en el intento…

El peso de soñar con la posibilidad de tu regreso… duele pensar que quizás lo más probable es que regrese a sola como una fracasada sin ti a mi lado

Muchos sueños rotos que rompen mi cordura con cada rechazo…

Cuando se volvió tan… ¿lejano? ¿Cuándo Reemplazo la tristeza a la felicidad en mi vida? ¿Por qué ahora uso tantas mascaras que ya olvide como me veía sin esa sonrisa falsa? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?

Regresaba a casa… o si es que se puede llamar casa a ese departamento tan pequeño que asfixia de solo pensar en sus escasos metros cuadrados, todo se sentía asqueante

Mi alma dolía y mi corazón solo quería retroceder… cuando ella me amaba, pero aún no se inventa la máquina del tiempo… quería regresar y darme una paliza a mí misma hace 6 años

Pero todo es tan surreal… tan imposible y falso que el solo hecho de estar aquí intentando recuperar su amor… se siente un sueño

Con desgano llame a azusa… ella quizás podía ayudarme o solo necesitaba un consuelo con algo de sentido, Yui no sería la mejor para darme algunas palabras en este momento

-¿Diga?/contesto la llamada/

-Azusa… hola ¿estas libre?

-Se supone que estoy contestando al teléfono, dime te escucho

-¿Sabes muy bien de lo que quiero hablar no crees?

-Lo sé, ¿no te fue bien verdad?, antes que me cuentes tu dramática historia, quiero que seas paciente

-Azusa ¿porque no me dijiste que tenía pareja?

-¿Pareja?, ella no me conto nada

-Así que se lo tenía guardado… y sabes que es lo peor? Es Tsumugi

Solo escuche silencio

-Tengo que hablar con Mio, como eso paso hace mucho no creí importante hablar de este tema, Tsumugi se fue sin decir nada ¿no recuerdas?

-Sí, recuerdo bien, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella acá?

-Quizás mucho, pero no pienso decir nada, no quiero que hagas una tontería que pueda arruinar las pocas oportunidades que tienes, sigue mi consejo y se paciente

-¿Te gusta dejarme en suspenso no? La última vez fueron 6 años

-No empieces de nuevo con eso, ya sabes mis razones

-Lo siento, creo que hable de más… por acá es temprano aun y realmente no me ha ido muy bien que digamos

-No sé qué estarás haciendo… solo no hagas locuras, no eres una adolescente de 16 años

-Eso ya lo sé/dije con molestia/ no me siento de ánimos ahora para reclamarte, iré a dormir, gracias por todo, mándale saludos a yui

-Mucha suerte, yo le mando tus saludos

Colgué el teléfono y tire esa cosa por donde sea… todo era un desastre, me sentía descompuesta y herida

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Todo se sentía irreal, vacío y sin sentido… no podía concentrarme mi mente no dejaba de pensar… si, en ella, esos ojos miel siempre lograban en mí una especie de hechizo que impedía poder enojarme con ella… solo bastaba un segundo para volver a ceder

-¿Mio?/mugi me saco de mis pensamientos/ ¿todo bien?

-Si todo bien/bese sus labios y Salí fuera de la habitación/ tengo que irme, hoy tengo que trabajar

-¿Y me dejaras sola?/antes de poder salir de la cama abrazo mis caderas/que cruel eres…

-No es que sea cruel… tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo vivir todo el día encerrada en casa

-Ok, ok, yo iré a mi departamento después, te espero en la noche/me solté de su lazo y Salí rápidamente de la habitación/

-Como quieras, regresare tarde

Solo tome mi abrigo y Salí con destino hacia el lugar donde trabajo, todo el tiempo parecía pasar volando… no podía pensar con claridad

Cada minuto… no podía sacar de mi cabeza esos ojos miel… esas lagrimas… que hacían sentir en mi… culpa.

¿Culpa?... ¿porque tendría que tenerla? La mujer que le amaba murió hace mucho… yo ya no amo más a Ritsu… ya no mas

_Flashback_

_El tiempo se había detenido… mi corazón se sentía vacío, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, la soledad había tocado a mi puerta… vaya inútil sentimiento_

_Me había ido de Japón para poder escapar de ti cuando es tu recuerdo el que me persigue… solo se llorar pensando en ti cada noche_

_¿Algún día esto va a acabar? No puedo explicar este sentimiento_

_Recuerdo aun ese último beso… como un dulce recuerdo… , te extraño _

_Tantos años tirados a la basura, ¿no importo nada?_

_Tantas noches negras como las ojeras que llevo bajo mis ojos… muchas palabras de aliento que solo hacían que me sienta peor_

_Ritsu… yo te amo… ¿porque?… ¿porque si yo te amaba?_

_Duele cada segundo lejos de tus brazos… _

_Tirada en mi cama… en la que tu no estas… _

_Intento olvidar en mis tardes solas de tus palabras_

_Tu foto solo llama a mis recuerdos de antaño…_

_¿Algún día entenderás? ¿Algún día regresaras a mi lado? ¿Vendrás a buscarme?_

_¿Me amaste? ¿Qué fui para ti? _

_¿Por qué te volviste sorda a mi voz? ¿Por qué te digo pensando cuando se supone que debía olvidarte? El síndrome de abstinencia es fuerte _

_Fin del flashback_

Noches negras… en las que yo aún era débil… ya no más ella jamás volverá a lastimarme

-Estas distraída, ¿sucede algo?/me di cuenta de mi realidad… estaba ya en trabajo ordenando unos papeles/

-Lo siento, no sucede nada/intente ocultar la vergüenza dando la espalda/

-eh? Parece que andas enamorada, supongo que es natural…/¿enamorada? ¿Yo? Eso es una tontería… debería estar pensando en tsumugi… no en ella, ¡maldición!/

-Sí, me está esperando en casa con la cena hecha… es un amor/me sentía hipócrita/

-Vaya suerte la tuya, a tu edad yo también estaba enamorada/dijo mi compañera de trabajo, ella es algo mayor, es alguien agradable/aun que gracias a mi idiotez de joven perdí a esa persona… bueno ahora debe ser feliz al lado de otra persona/su rostro se tornó en un gesto nostálgico/ si tienes a esa persona… no le dejes ir, puede ser la última oportunidad, las personas no están hechas de acero

-¿Y si esa persona ha hecho mucho daño?/mi respuesta sonó nerviosa y fría/

-Perdonar… escuchar y aprender que cometemos errores/mi garganta era un nudo… quería huir de ahí/ y adem-

-Tengo que ir al baño/interrumpí/ hablamos en un momento

Corrí hacia el baño, con furia abrí el grifo y limpie con ira mi rostro… ¡Es imposible que siga amando a Ritsu! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! Sin razón aparente mis ojos lloraban

¨Tu hazte la idea que no voy a renunciar¨ sus palabras de esta mañana resonaban en mi cabeza

No quería… no

Yo amo a Tsumugi… ella no merece esto… ella debe estar ahora mismo preparando la cena sonriendo, preparando algo de mi agrado… pensando cómo hacerme feliz

Ritsu solo me lastima… ella solo me ha lastimado

El agua corría así también como las lágrimas hacia el lavabo

Tenía de una vez por todas olvidarme de Ritsu… de una vez por todas

La tarde transcurrió como se esperaba… para mí solo fue casi un intento desesperado de mantener mi cabeza en otra parte

Cada papel… papel a papel revisado… cada documento me hacía recordar los momentos a su lado

Y por otro lado hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por ocuparme en otra cosa

Faltaban solo 5 minutos para poder irme a casa y olvidarme de todo esto…

Tome mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir por la puerta

-Mio, tengo que hablar contigo/era ella nuevamente… ahora si quería olvidarla… la tenia de acosadora personal/

-No quiero saber nada mas de ti, por favor déjame en paz/temblaba… su sola mirada hacia poner mis nervios de punta… quería correr, huir, escapar de ese lugar/

-Pues no pienso dejarte en paz… así como cuando éramos niñas… te acose a mas no poder hasta poder hacerte reir/quería llorar/ no me detendré… hasta hacer que nuevamente me ames

-En tus mejores sueños…/pare un taxi/

-Tu eres mi sueño… te amo Mio

Solo me quede en silencio y entre al auto, quería olvidarme de ella a toda costa… ella lograba en mi esa sensación de nostalgia… al ver esos ojos tan dulces me recodaban a la miel… ¡qué diablos! Tenía que sacar a esa mujer de mi cabeza de una buena vez

**(Perspectiva de mugi) **

Quizás para mi estos días son un sueño sin cumplir… quizás parece que aún no despierto de una de esas noches de delirio… en las que lloraba por mi destruido corazón

Pero ahora tengo su amor…

Mi cuerpo no deja de sentir esa sensación de amenaza, miedo, cada mañana… cada noche esta distraída

Cada noche parece tener su mente en otro mundo… estúpida castaña.

¿Tenía que aparecerse? ¿Tenía que regresar a malograr nuestras existencias?

Aunque fui quien se metió a las suyas a la fuerza

Intentaba mantener mi mente en otro asunto, intentando no recordar nada… la culpa me carcomía

Ya no había vuelta atrás y eso era lo que me hacía sentir menos culpable…

La cena ya parecía estar lista… solo quedaba esperar y servir la mesa, los minutos pasaban y ella no llegaba

Mi corazón se comprimía siempre en esa sensación helada de miedo cada vez que veía ese reloj pasar…

-Llegue/Escuche su voz en la entrada, Salí a recibirle/Siento haberte hecho espera… tuve un percance en el camino/su voz se apagó casi el final/ Lo siento, iré al baño

-No hay problema, solo que me preocupas un poco/antes que pudiese reaccionar empuje su cuerpo contra la pared y bese sus labios/ sabes que me tienes a mí siempre…

-Gracias… realmente, te amo/Me regalo un corto beso y deshizo el abrazo/ espérame 5 minutos ahora vengo a cenar contigo

-Te espero

Mi corazón latía a lo loco… ella era realmente la mujer a la que amaba, sin lugar a dudas era la indicada… hacía de cada uno de mis días más alegre y menos gris.

Aunque, presentía problemas… sabía que podíamos superarlos ¿o eso creo?

En un instante ya tenía la mesa servida… como cuando Sumire me esperaba con la cena… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No debería preocuparme por ella…

Otra vez la culpa asomaba y me hacía ver que realmente no fue la mejor forma… ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? ¿Si quieres algo no se supone que lucharías hasta conseguirlo?

La noche pasaba tranquilamente cenando a su lado… tan bella, noble… solo podía vivir mirando esos ojos grises que hacían acelerar mis latidos

Su piel tan blanca como la fría nieve… se siente tan cálida en mi tacto, pero dentro de mi corazón aun llevo esa carga…

Esta princesa no es la de mi historia lo sé, yo forcé esto… quizás sea algo como el dragón que apresa a la princesa y no le permite ver el exterior… amando quizás equivocadamente, pero que más puedo hacer, solo aprender a vivir con ese peso

Solo me queda disfrutar estos momentos y rogar… rogar que sean eternos

**(Perspectiva de Azusa)**

La llamada de Ritsu me inquietaba, ya hace bastantes años no hemos vuelto a saber de tsumugi, desapareció sin decir más, ni si quiera adiós

Fue un tema delicado entre nosotras… Mio no quería saber nada… aun que parecía afectada y Ritsu parecía indiferente, solo Yui estaba afectada realmente y bueno quizás yo un poco, aun así nadie entiende del por qué, desapareció y todo rastro de ella se desvaneció con su presencia

Fueron días grises… ella era muy amable con nosotras y los pocos años a su lado fueron realmente _muy bonitos, cada día de los que no se sabía nada… dolía y mucho _

_Flashback_

_-Mio-chan, Mio-chan/dijo yui corriendo desesperadamente hacia Mio/_

_-¿Que sucede?/interrogo ella/_

_-Solo quería saber si sabes algo de mugi-chan/yui dijo preocupada/ _

_-¿No sabes nada realmente? He intentado llamar a su celular, no responde/dije intentando sacar una respuesta positiva/_

_-Yo…/Su gesto se volvió oscuro/no sé nada… realmente no sé nada, si me disculpan quiero estar sola, por favor_

_-Pero…/yui intento detenerla/_

_-Por fa-favor/volteo su rostro… lleno de lágrimas/no hagan más difícil esto… _

_-¡Mio!/corrí a abrazarle/sé que es difícil, ella era una buena amiga… era nuestra amiga, pero ella tendrá sus motivos_

_-Lo siento…/dijo yui/_

_-Te entiendo… yo también estoy preocupada por ella_

_Presentía que Mio sabía algo… algo que nosotras no sabemos, poco a poco intentamos evitar el tema, trae consigo mucha tristeza y recuerdos que nos llevan a todos a la melancolía… de recordar a la amable rubia sonriendo siempre para nosotras _

_Y así Mugi jamás volvió a aparecerse… quedo solo como un recuerdo de nuestra adolescencia _

_Fin del flashback _

_Ahora golpea nuevamente ese pasado a nuestras vidas, Ritsu me conto que Mio y ella tenían… bueno una relación_

_La historia parece tan… tan irreal, tan poco creíble hasta ver algunas fotos suyas, ella fue como un fantasma en nuestras vidas que se fue sin más y apareció de la misma forma en la que se fue… y vaya forma en la que se aparece _

_Ritsu se nota agotada en todos los sentidos… Me preocupa_

_Flashback_

-¿Recuerdas como era?/dije agitada, al borde de la desesperación al ver llegar a Mio a media noche a mi casa hecha un mar de lágrimas/

-No… estaba aturdida, no recuerdo nada

-Algo debe de destacar… necesitamos saber quién es

-Rubia/dijo bajito/ lacia… ojos azules…

Fin del flashback

Ese recuerdo llego como rayo a mi mente… todo tenía sentido, volví a ver las fotos que Ritsu me había pasado hace no mucho

Rubia, Lacia, ojos azules… definitivamente… era ella

Si tenía que hablar con alguien lo más pronto posible… era con Mío, el problema era la forma, sería muy chocante para ella saber que la persona con la que duerme a su lado fue la victimaria de su desgracia.

**Bueno… volviendo a mis disculpas realmente merezco que se molesten conmigo… pero he estado bloqueada y siento que cada vez más me voy a bloquear más, tengo algo de miedo a eso, tengo una escritora de esta página a la cual bueno… me gusta como escribe y por esa razón dejo una muy buena historia sin continuar, espero que no tenga la mala fortuna de sufrir eso**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y se toman el tiempo de leer esta partecita de abajo en la que puedo interactuar con vosotros, mínimo conozcan a la autora de tras de la pantalla **

**No tengo mucho que contar, intentare actualizar más seguido pero como digo… siento que he perdido las ideas o desviado del camino, asi que ojala pueda actualizar dentro de poquito, gracias por todo, realmente ustedes son mi principal inspiración para seguir escribiendo**

**Sin más, responderé review e ire a dormir… **

**Fcda: Gracias por tus opiniones acertadas como siempre, te entiendo perfectamente… aunque no he podido dejarte mis review dentro de poco vas a poder verme molestándote, estoy de vacaciones y por fin tengo algo más de tiempo, gracias por todo, besos y abrazos**

**Chobits3: Sempai está de regreso… gracias por todo espero seguir leyéndote pronto… y si es petición mía… haz más mitsu ya mucho mugitsu cansa… , fuera de bromas cualquier cosa que escribas me gusta, gracias por todo, mucha suerte, besos y abrazos**

**Valexia26: ¡Vale! Gracias por tu apreciación… y los animos, te debo mucho realmente, ojala fluya a partir de ahora y realmente yo debería ayudarte con tu historia pero últimamente estoy como que en plan ¨no quiero nada¨ así que bueno ya me estoy recuperando y ya me vas a ver molestándote en los review, realmente lo siento, parezco un político en campaña… así que bueno… no abandonare esta historia, gracias por leer, besos y abrazos **

**Bueno sin más ya me iré a dormir… que mi cabeza ahora está hecha un enredo de muchas cosas y necesito realmente dormir, no sé qué hago escribiendo estas incoherencias… **

**Se despide Rose hasta el próximo episodio, mucha suerte, besos **


	19. Los sueños no son eternos

**Hola acá les tengo el capítulo 19, gracias por llegar hasta acá**

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, solo pongo esto porque me parece cool ;3**

**Sin más les dejo leer**

**(Perspectiva de Mugi)**

Noche a noche su cabello negro como la noche de invierno… tan noble e inocente

La musa de mis sueños… la mujer de mis ojos a la que tenía abrazada esta fría noche, a la que ame cada una de mis noches y de la cual no pude despegar mis ojos desde la primera vez que la vi

No merezco su amor… no merezco nada, solo su odio y desprecio

_¨No existe crimen perfecto_¨ y así quizás sea… este sueño acabara quizás muy pronto, no quiero bajar de esta nube…

Todo es una mentira… todo se siente y huele a amarga hipocresía… sonreírle cuando se que le lastime… cuando fui la persona que arruino su vida

Sumire… fui injusta con ella, no merecía eso y aun cuando su amor fue sincero y ella fue mi primer amor… termine rechazando sus sentimientos todo por una obsesión, tan imposible el hecho de que Mio llegase a amarme y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado… cada dia, semana, mes a su lado hiere, la culpa corroe mi mente cada noche que en mis brazos vuelvo a hacerla mía.

Soy la peor mentirosa…

-¿Amor?/dijo Mio aferrándose a mi cintura/

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde esa tarde en la que en un tren volvimos a cruzar nuestros caminos y quizás por el bien de nuestra relación… Ritsu desapareció de nuestras vidas

_**Flashback**_

_**Hace 6 meses **_

_**(Perspectiva de Mio)**_

_-Mio, quiero decirte algo/dijo a mis espaldas nuevamente como cada tarde/_

_-¿Ya puedes cansarte?/Grite molesta/ya te dije que no quiero saber más de ti_

_Se acercó a mí a pasos lentos, intente escapar pero se detuvo y agacho la cabeza_

_-Golpéame, golpéame como siempre lo ha hecho/ mi garganta era un nudo/ haz lo que por tantos años haz hecho/Miro mis ojos/ ¡regáñame de nuevo, golpéame que ya no puedo vivir sin ti!_

_-Yo… /levante mi puño como hace tantos años hacía, una sensación de nostalgia me invadió pero… no cedería, baje mi mano y le di la espalda/ yo ya he aprendido a vivir sin ti, yo ya no te necesito mas/ mi garganta no me dejaba hablar con fluidez/ además… no necesito a una idiota que ande molestando y siendo una molesta día a día… que ni si quiera puede encargase de sí misma_

_-Si no necesitases a esta idiota… ¿crees que estarías llorando?/toque mi rostro… las lágrimas se habían hecho presente nuevamente/_

_-crees… ¡¿Te crees tan importante que en 6 años no he podido olvidarte?!_

_-Quizás… yo solo he podido amarte a ti, tu eres para mí… muy importante/se acercó a mi lentamente/ solo dame una oportunidad de-_

_-Aléjate…/Retrocedía/Aléjate /Mi mente se sentía bloqueada en un sinfín de emociones combinadas/ vete de mi vida… _

_Corría incansablemente por las calles… la gente me miraba mal como si estuviese loca y quizás ya lo estoy _

…

_Y así semana a semana y mes tras mes tenia a mi ¨acosadora¨ personal esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina _

_Mes a mes… su mirada se opacaba y a su vez mi corazón se rompía en miles de fragmentos que con ellos llevaban cada una de sus palabras… de sus lágrimas _

_Quizás me sentía satisfecha… ya tenía a la persona que tanto me lastimo a mis pies rogando perdón pero… ¿realmente quería eso? ¿Qué quería realmente? ¿Volver a sus brazos? ¿Amarle nuevamente? ¿Después de todo el daño que me hizo?_

_Sus ¨ataques¨ cada vez eran menos frecuentes, las ojeras eran visibles en sus ojos, si antes eran todos los días… a veces solo eran 3 veces por semana _

…_._

_-¿Podemos hablar?/con la mirada gacha declaro/_

_-¿Vas a seguir en este plan?_

_-No lo sé… yo solo quiero hablar contigo una vez más ya no quiero más…_

_-Estás hablando conmigo…/sarcásticamente declare/ si me disculpas tengo que irme_

_-Te amo…/dijo en un susurro…/ _

_-Te odio, adiós /le di la espalda/_

…

_Y cada vez se hacía ver menos… de semana en semana cada vez sus ojos tristes y agotados se cruzaban con los míos con menos frecuencia _

_Los meses pasaban y a veces se aparecía… solo me miraba a lo lejos_

_Se sentía vacío sin su presencia, pero ¿es lo que quería no?_

_Hasta que llego el ultimo día que mis ojos llegaron a verla… fue un jueves como cualquier otro jueves de invierno _

…_.._

_-Mio, no quiero que me respondas, yo he cometido errores y te pido perdón si te he fallado, quizás no me escuches como yo no te escuche cuando me diste esa llamada por teléfono… cuando fue mi última oportunidad de volverte a buscar… cuando fue mi vida la que se fue volando, Mio yo no tengo argumentos para decir que soy inocente… te he herido pero quiero que sepas… que sin si mi vida no tiene sentido, esta es la última vez que me veras acá… y dejare que hagas tu vida en paz como tanto quieres… como tú quieres, no puedo forzarte a amarme… yo… yo ya te perdí, adiós Mio/una parte de mi quería detener sus pasos, tomarle de la muñeca e intentar reconstruir las ruinas de nuestra vida juntas… pero mi orgullo me detuvo, no volvería a su lado, me di la vuelta y tomamos caminos por separado quizás por siempre/_

…_._

_Día a día la rubia hacia que mi corazón se acelere… y poco a poco fui enamorándome quizás de ella, aunque… quizás siga amando a mi primer amor para el secreto de mi triste raciocinio _

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**(Perspectiva de mugi)**

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes/tengo miedo…/solo que bueno, no es por alarmarte solo tengo una duda tonta

-Dime lo que te preocupa

-¿Si yo hubiese hecho algo horrible… me perdonarías?

Silencio….

-Definitivamente… si, yo te amo mugi… no importa que sea yo te perdonaría/no te merezco… no, no… no merezco su amor/

-Y yo a ti Mio/atesore este momento en mi corazón… me sentía hipócrita amando a alguien que no debería amarme, sentía mi vida una máscara… una total mentira

Cada mañana soleada se veía gris… opacada por la culpa al ver sus ojos tan dulces, ella cree que soy un ángel… la mujer que le protege y quien le ama… cuando yo soy solo el demonio que arruino su vida.

_**Flashback (perspectiva de Ritsu)**_

_**Hace 6 meses **_

_Aunque el médico me había prohibido beber gota alguna de licor… me sentía con ganas de beber una copa de algo… _

_Mio jamás volverá a amarme y eso ya debo ir aceptándolo_

_Pero solo ella… solo quería que sea ella… ella fue y será la persona que ame y amare _

_Caminaba sin sentido hacia a algún bar para olvidarme por un segundo mis penas, a lo lejos vi en la oscuridad de la noche un pequeño bar con una tenue iluminación_

_El lugar era en su sentido elegante y estaba casi vacío, solo estaba una chica sentada mirando su copa como si fuese lo único que le quedase en esta vida, me acerque a la barra y me senté a su lado_

_-Cantinero… un poco de vodka por favor/la chica que estaba a mi lado tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules muy bonitos, aun así, tenía unas profundas ojeras/_

_-Como ordene, señorita/el cantinero se dio la vuelta a coger la botella y servir el licor/_

_-Hola… ¿cómo te llamas?/interrogue a la chica desconocida de mi lado/_

_-No es algo importante/dio un sorbo a su bebida/ pero si quieres saber realmente como me llamo… me llamo Sumire _

_-Acá tiene/dijo el cantinero entregándome mi bebida/_

_-Gracias/le di las gracias al hombre y puse mi atención en la chica/ _

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Ritsu… un gusto conocerte/intente tomar un poco del contenido… el olor casi me asfixia/maldición…_

_-¿Primera vez que bebes?/dedico sus ojos azules a mi mirada miel, sonrió ligeramente/_

_-No, solo que no he bebido hace mucho…_

_-¿Penas de amor?... se lo que se siente, la persona que amaba me abandono por la chica que le hizo sufrir tanto… se obsesiono y milagrosamente consiguió su cometido/de un trago bebió todo lo que tenía en su vaso/ahora debe ser feliz… yo le conozco desde que tengo memoria y hace poco… hace poco me mando al demonio…_

_Vaya capacidad que tienen los ebrios para contar sus problemas… yo solo quería olvidarme de todo… así que imite a mi compañera y bebí todo de golpe_

_-yo… yo me enamore de mi mejor amiga, ella y yo llegamos a ser algo más que amigas… pero luego vi con mis propios ojos como me era infiel, tuvimos problemas, nos separamos y después de tiempo analizar la situación… y hablar con su mejor amiga me di cuenta que todo fue un mal entendido… lamentablemente mi orgullo ya me había hecho perder mucho tiempo… después de mucho ya me ves acá intentando recuperar su amor… y si me ves bebiendo… es porque no le he conseguido, esta con una rubia que…/mire con detenimiento su cabello y rostro/ se parece mucho a ti _

_-Vaya tragedia… ¿es muy tonto todo no crees? Una amando y buscando mientras que la otra odia e ignora… todo por orgullo, de alguna forma tu haz tenido la posibilidad de saber mínimo que se siente ser amada por ella… la persona a la que amo jamás me amo y quizás jamás me ame _

_-Quizás tengas razón… _

_-A veces la tengo… cuide de esa persona desde que tengo memoria… ahora no he escuchado su voz hace tanto que realmente cada segundo… duele_

_-e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido o intentar recuperar lo que en su tiempo fue nuestro… se ve tan complicado/agregue/ tu entiendes perfectamente de lo que hablo_

_-Perfectamente… tal y cual como tú lo dices _

_Bebimos y bebimos… lloramos y lloramos, en las calles como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida… como de esas amistades que se hacen tan fuertes en unas horas como una amistad de años_

_Amanecí en un sofá… en una casa que no era la mía, la vi tan tranquila sentada en el otro sofá mirando la TV_

_-Tranquila, no te he hecho nada… se nota que no debes beber, ayer te desmayaste/todo sonaba confuso/¿quieres te? ¿O quizás algo de café?_

_-Algo de café por favor…/voltee mi cabeza hacia la mesa de centro de la sala, había un portarretrato con la foto de dos jovencitas rubias…./no puede ser que…_

_En efecto… era Tsumugi_

_-ah ya viste esa foto/arrebato de mis manos el portarretrato y me señalo a tsumugi/ ella es la persona de la que estoy enamorada, ella es la razón de mi dolor y gracias a ella soy quien soy_

_-Yo… tengo algo que decirte… ¿recuerdas la rubia de la que te conté?/dude un poco de mis palabras… pero tenía que hablar/_

_-Claro… aún estaba algo sobria cuando me contaste, ¿Qué hay con ella?_

_-Ella… fue amiga nuestra hace años… luego desapareció de nuestras vidas, hace unos meses acabo de darme cuenta o enterarme que… ella es ahora la pareja de la chica a la que amo_

_-Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_-lo que acabas de escuchar… el mundo es ridículamente pequeño_

_Quizás tantas coincidencias sonaban tontas… todo parecía tan irreal e ilógico… que justo la noche en la que salía a beber… me encontraría con alguien del pasado de tsumugi_

_Los días pasaban… y yo no me sentía de ánimos de ir a ver a Mio… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Otra vez el ¨Mio tengo que hablar contigo¨? Ya muchas vergüenzas le he hecho pasar en público… _

_Día a día me lastimaba… ¿para qué tenía que estar de tras de ella? Con el tiempo me volví muy amiga de Sumire… es una chica agradable y me mude a vivir con ella._

_Ya había pasado 2 meses sin que me dé cuenta y no sabía nada de Mio… no es que no quisiera saber de ella, solo que… necesitaba desintoxicarme de todo el veneno que ella había inyectado día a día _

_-Ricchan/dijo Sumire desde su habitación/ven un momento, tengo que mostrarte algo importante_

_-Dime, ¿qué sucede?/camine hacia su habitación/_

_-Tengo algo que quizás debí decirte hace mucho… y estuve sospechando después de que me contaste todo lo que viste, ven, en mi portátil tengo algunos datos que van a interesarte_

_-o-ok/me sentía intrigada/_

_-Me contaste que hace 6 años un septiembre ella te fue ¨infiel¨, tsumugi desapareció una semana antes de dar un misterioso viaje a Japón/Me mostro en la pantalla los pasajes y fechas de vuelo/ sabes algo? Sospecho que tsumugi tiene que ver algo acá… y-/todo se armaba como un rompecabezas en mi mente…/_

_Flashback_

_-¡ven acá!/con furia le tome de uno de sus hombros intentando que no escape, tumbe al suelo a la extraña que besaba a mi novia… el desenfreno hacía de mí una bestia sin pensamientos… solo quería matar… matar a esta que tengo de bajo mío, puño a puño que aterrizaba en su rostro y uno que otro golpe que yo recibía no me importaba_

_Vio la forma de escaparse de mi agarre, un cabello largo rubio cubrió mi visión para luego verla correr como la cobarde que es hacia la moto que estaba estacionada en un poste de luz_

_-¡Huye como lo que eres!/las lágrimas en mi rostro empezaban a hacerse presentes… el dolor de los golpes se sentían aumentar con el paso de los segundos, pero no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en el pecho… voltee a ver a Mio, ella lloraba pero… realmente como pudo ser ella capaz de eso? Si supuestamente era la niña… MI niña tímida… no podía soportarlo, no la quería cerca… ya no más, todo cambio en ese momento y se volvió tan oscuro y vacío_

_Ella solo fingía amarme… ella no era más que una farsante _

_Ella no fue la chica de la que me enamore_

_Mire sus ojos con desprecio y pronuncie las palabras que mis labios jamás hubiesen querido decir… con todo el dolor de mi corazón_

_Fin del flashback_

_-Ella es…/declare/Todo tiene sentido ahora… _

_-No podemos afirmar nada… solo quiero que en caso que esto sea cierto… no le hagas daño, se lo que ha hecho y todo lo que sufrió… _

_-Sumire… si no fuese por ti iría a matar a esa… mejor no digo nada… pero está bien, tenemos que ver la forma para intentar que recuperar lo que fue nuestro en su tiempo/Mio no tenía la culpa… ahora me sentía como la peor estúpida de este planeta, cuando solo ella fue víctima de la locura de una obsesionada… y claro… yo jamás le creí… jamás pude darle mi mano y darle un abrazo decirle que todo estaba bien, pasar a casa y decir que le amaba… no, mi orgullo le ha hecho sufrir tanto…/_

_-Sería buena idea que hables con tu amiga en Japón, ella quizás pueda que sea capaz de hacer que ella le escuche, ella tiene que saber esto lo más antes posible, pero… vas a tener que aguantarte tus ganas de verla por un tiempo, deja que todo se calme antes que puedas actuar_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**(Perspectiva de Azuza)**

Ya hace mucho tiempo que no tenía información de Ritsu, no llamaba y su celular estaba apagado, me preocupaba.

Yui y yo ya teníamos planeado casarnos a fines de año, los preparativos eran quizás… muy cansados

La tarde pasaba mientras tomaba un café, yui estaba de turno en su trabajo y yo tenía el día libre… solo quería pensar un poco y tomarme un respiro

Mio ya me tenía al tanto de su relación con Tsumugi, para ella era al parecer un ángel, en realidad es un demonio… pero ¿cómo puedes decirle a tu mejor amiga que la persona a la que ama arruino su vida? Además… no era algo verídico, solo una sospecha, no tenía pruebas

El sonido del móvil se hizo presente, saque con rapidez el dichoso aparato de mis bolsillos

-Hola Azusa/escuche la voz de Ritsu por el móvil/perdóname por no llamarte, aunque quizás te he dejado en paz y ahora estoy seguro molestándote, lo siento

-Ritsu… sabes que me he preocupado mucho no?/dije molesta/ ¿cómo has estado?

-No muy bien… pero tengo algo que contarte, hace unos meses por casualidades del destino me encontré con una amiga muy cercana de tsumugi, te he pasado a tu correo archivos muy importantes… realmente tenías razón, ella fue, siento cortar tan rápido y no dejar que me digas nada, solo que ahora tengo que salir, adiós, te llamo después

Antes de poder despedirme o decir algo el sonido de corte ya se hacía presente, efectivamente en mi bandeja de entrada tenía un par de correos suyos

Expectante abrí uno a uno de esos correos, eran boletos de viaje y todos coincidían con el mes y casi fecha exacta de ese día, ese gris día de septiembre

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, tenía miedo… miedo de la reacción a la que me enfrentaría pero como mejor amiga de Mio… tenía que decírselo

Ya no podía esperar mucho, llame a Mio

-¿Azusa? ¿Dime que sucede?

-Tengo que hablar de un asunto importante, ¿estás sola?

-Sí, estoy sola, Mugi tiene un asunto que atender y salió

-Podemos hacer video llamada? Es urgente

-Vale, hablamos en un momento

Corte la llamada, mis manos temblaban… me levante de la silla en la que estaba sentada, fui a por mí portátil, la encendí y me conecte

El botón de la video llamada se veía como un pecado… un pecado que tenía que cometer por el bien de mi mejor amiga…

Presione la llamada, espere poco para hallar respuesta

-Hola azusa, ¿puedes decirme que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Silencio…

-Y-o yo… quería decirte que…/tome aire/¿ Recuerdas esa noche en la que esa mujer arruino tu antigua relación con Ritsu?

-No es algo grato de recordar… pero si, la recuerdo

-¿y si te dijera que se quien fue esa persona?

-no sé cómo reaccionaría/su gesto se volvió oscuro/yo… nada, nada ignórame

-la persona de esa noche fue tsumugi

-¿Qué dijiste?

-la rubia de esa noche fue tsumugi… la persona que arruino tu relación con Ritsu fue ella, la persona que fue lo suficientemente egoísta para lastimarte fue ella

-¿estas bromeando no?/se acercó a la cámara/ no estoy para juegos…

-no estoy bromeando… me gustaría que esto fuese una broma… te he dejado suficientes pruebas en tu bandeja de entrada

-no entiendo nada… no entiendo nada… todo es confuso…

-Intenta recordar algo… el color de su cabello, su voz, sus ojos y su piel… no te parece muy similar? Súmale a eso los datos que te he pasado, Mio reacciona… ya es hora que dejes de ver a ese ángel como lo que es… una persona común y corriente

-Azusa… yo… no se en que creer../las lágrimas salían por sus ojos/ no se en que creer por qué parte de mi dice que todo lo que me dices es verdad… azusa… yo…

-Mio, escúchame, ya has huido de tu realidad suficiente tiempo es hora que mires atrás y veas a quienes haz dejado de lado… sé que sonara tonto, pero Ritsu fue a buscarte sin saber que fue ella quien te había forzado, ella fue porque le hacías falta… y si, ella no fue por culpa mía… yo jamás le hice llegar esa carta, tenías que madurar… tenías que hacerte más fuerte, quizás me odies por eso, pero tengo que decírtelo, ella sufría noche a noche por ti, quizás fue tarde pero ella jamás pudo sacarte de sus pensamientos… día a día por seis años solo pensó en ti

Mio corto la llamada de golpe, yo ya había hecho mi parte… y solo quedaba esperar que el tiempo haga lo suyo

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Mi cabeza era una mescla de ideas que poco a poco se comprimían en un vórtice de dudas, no sabía en qué pensar…

Abrí con miedo el correo de Azusa… y era lo que me temía, la sentencia de muerte a esta corta relación con Mugi…

¿En serio ella fue capaz de eso? ¿Si supuestamente me amaba?

Mi mente retrocedió a ese fatídico día… ahora todo encajaba… como ese rompecabezas al que le faltaba una pieza

-Estoy en casa/escuche la suave voz de tsumugi desde la entrada, corrí hacia ella/oh, vaya que bonito recibimiento/dijo al verme correr hacia ella, abriéndome los brazos/

Me detuve en seco

-¿Qué sucede?/me dijo preocupada… ¿en serio esta chica podía ser el demonio que azusa y mi mente me pintaban?/ Mio, dime que sucede

-Yo… yo no te creía capaz… para mi/un nudo se hizo en mi garganta/ tú eras ahora la indicada, había aprendido a amarte… pero dime… ¿cómo conseguiste esto? ¿Lastimándome antes?

-no sé a qué te refieres/intento abrazarme, me solté de sus brazos/

-Suéltame…

**(Perspectiva de mugi)**

El corazón me latía desenfrenadamente al verme descubierta… no sabía la forma… no sabía el por qué… pero ya no lucharía ya no podía hacer más que aceptar la realidad… la culpa me carcomia por dentro, tenía que soltar la letrina que tenía por boca… porque solo ha servido para engañar y lastimar a quien más amaba

-Así es… ya me canse de vivir sonriendo sabiendo que te he lastimado… no importa cuánto te amé… no importa cuánto me ames… el dolor sigue ahí

-Yo te amaba…

-Yo te amé desde la primera vez que tus ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos… fuiste la musa de mis sueños, la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, pero la vida no me dio la dicha de ser la persona indicada para ti/lloraba incansablemente… cuando debía ser ella quien llorase/ ¡te he lastimado, te he herido! ¡No merezco tu amor, no merezco nada de lo que me ha regalado estos meses! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho…

-Tsumugi yo… /sentí sus brazos rodearme…/ gracias… gracias por todo, es el daño que me has hecho y ya no puedo huir más… la mujer a la que yo amo es a Ritsu y es a ella a quien le dedico cada latido de mi corazón, pero tu haz sido capaz de robarme suspiros día a día… gracias por regalarme este sueño, sé que no fue el medio indicado… y es mejor que tomemos caminos distintos

-lo sé bien Mio… quizás sea la última vez que me veas en tu vida/mi garganta era un nudo/ no estoy en posición de pedirte nada... yo solo quiero pedirte algo/las luces estaban apagadas del departamento de Mio… la luna era lo único que brindaba algo de luz/ Regálame una mentira como la última vez que nos vimos hace mucho… regálame una mentira, miénteme que me amas, regálame esta noche… y que sea la última, sé que te he lastimado… y me siento la peor basura, sé que sufriré… sé que a partir de mañana todo será distinto, pero quiero esta noche olvidarme de todo… por favor

Ella era la mujer de mis ojos… pero su corazón no me perteneció, no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá

Sello mis labios con un beso, beso de despedida

Quito nuestras prendas con algo de paciencia, poco a poco

Susurrándome mentiras al odio…

Unimos nuestros cuerpos en una mentira de una noche… en la última noche que nuestros cuerpos se les permitió sentirse a flor de piel…

Ella fue un ángel… pero no era mi ángel

-Te amo…

La noche había pasado y el sol hacia poco a poco su aparición… ella dormía, así como la luna se despedía del sol cada vez que este aparecía, bese sus labios por última vez, tome pocas cosas y Salí de ahí… por última vez y quizás fue la última vez que bese a Mio.

**Hola a todos… acá tengo una actualización como nunca a tiempo, gracias por leer y realmente ya no quedan muchos capítulos, quizás el capítulo tenga 1000 incoherencias pero bueno… cualquier error háganmelo saber en los review**

**Gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo, gracias realmente **

**Si quieren saber por qué corrí tanto con este capítulo, es porque se iba a hacer muy repetitiva la historia y realmente creo que ya iba a cansar a muchos**

**Quizás Tsumugi no pago tan caro como esperaban, aún faltan capítulos así que ya verán más adelante como tsumugi tiene su desenlace para por fin ver qué pasa con nuestras chicas **

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer y mucha suerte**

**Responderé reviews:**

**Fcda: Ahora te entiendo a la perfección, azusa es un personaje que juega un papel fundamental en esta historia, ya es hora que pague…, besos y abrazos **

**Valexia26: ¡Vale! Sí que te gusta verme sufrir con mis bloqueos… yo te daré los ánimos que necesites siempre, es un gusto responderte, realmente y si ahora estoy muerta de sueño ;-; , no sé si Mio termine perdonando a Ritsu… aún quedan algunos capítulos, besos y abrazos**

**Chobits3: se extrañan tus mitsus sempai… me alegra que te haya gustado, mucha suerte, besos y abrazos**

**Y sin más a todos, gracias por leer y mucha suerte**

**Se despide Rose hasta el próximo capítulo si es que no se bloquea**

Besos y abrazos


	20. inicio del fin

**Hola siento la tardanza… mis razones las dejo abajo**

**Sin más les dejo leer en paz**

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Porque todo se siente tan hueco sin ella a mi lado, porque sin esos ojos miel… tan dulces que parecen llevar consigo tanta amargura… tanta desesperación

Mi corazón se siente confuso, entre la espada y la pared sin la opción de huir… escapar de esa cálida piel… de esos suaves brazos… de esa dulce mirada que tanto me hipnotizo cuando fui niña

Cada noche lejos de ella duele, cada mañana al despertar tan fría, cada tarde tan solitaria

La quiero a mi lado, otra vez besando sus dulces labios, imaginando que todo esta pesadilla y que puedo retroceder en el tiempo…

Cada tarde espero… que regreses a buscarme…

Cada mañana abro la puerta con emoción esperando que estés ahí… ahí para decir que me amas

Esperando día a día… a que vengas a rescatarme de mi propia mente… por que no puedo aceptar esta realidad… aun no

Mis labios parecen sellados a pronunciar esas palabras que tanto podrían solucionar

Ven… ven por mi… una vez mas

Ahora te entiendo… entiendo el porqué de tu rechazo

Te lastime… quizás no tuve la culpa, pero te lastime y aun con tu corazón herido presione y lastime esa herida que yo te ocasione

¿Cómo me ibas a escuchar herida? ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta?

Decía amar a Tsumugi… cuando toda mi vida te amé a ti, me siento sucia… siento que te he sido infiel sin ser tuya… aun sin saber si regresaras nuevamente a tocar mi puerta

Aun que mis labios se niegan a aceptar… aceptar que te extrañan y que por más de 6 años… han deseado un beso tuyo

Los días pasaban sin que me diera cuenta de ello… me sentía una maquina

Semana a semana solo podía ver de ella las fotos que tenía en álbumes de cuando éramos niñas… añoraba esos días en los que sentía que su compañía seria eterna… mi mejor amiga, mi primer y único amor

Esos ojos miel que pintaron mis días de infancia en unos llenos de color… tan dulces, esos días de antaño en los que podía reír hasta que mis mejillas llegasen al punto de doler

Esos ojos que le dieron sentido a mi adolescencia… que me sacaron suspiros… y miles de latidos, esos ojos que hacían de mi alguien completamente irritable… y a la vez tolerante, cada golpe que te di mis puños recuerdan como si ayer fuese el ultimo que te di

Esas manos que me acariciaron con delicadeza cada milímetro de mi piel desnuda… esos brazos que hacían de la noche más fría… la más cálida

Esos labios que regalaron dulzura a mi vida con cada beso que me regalaba…

Aun extraño esos días… en los que era tuya… ya un que lo desee, aun que desee volver a tus brazos, ir corriendo como una loca hacia ti…

Sé que lo nuestro ya murió hace mucho… me lastimaste y yo a ti, ya no hay marcha a tras de lo que nosotras mismas destruimos con nuestras acciones

Jamás podre amar a otra persona que no seas tú… lo intente y por eso me siento pecadora

Me viniste a buscar… un poco tarde… pero llegaste como tanto soñé

Lo siento amor… pero ya no puedo ser tu chica…

Todo el futuro que soñé en nuestra juventud a tu lado… murió con ese último beso que me regalaste

De pensar que ese beso fue el último… me hubiese gustado disfrutarlo por más tiempo…

Mi cielo ahora se ve quebrado…. y mi corazón congelado

Me siento la persona más cobarde y egoísta… ¿pero qué más puedo hacer?

El tono de llamada desde mi ordenador llamo mi atención, fui con algo de desgano hacia el para contestar esa video llamada, la única persona con la que tenía contacto era azusa en mi círculo de amistades, en efecto… era ella

No tenía razones para alejarme de ella… ella solo abrió mis ojos a mi realidad, siempre le estaré infinitamente agradecida, aunque perdí contacto por un buen tiempo

-¿Hola? ¿Se escucha bien?/interrogue/

-Si… Mio perdóname… yo no quise ser tan brusca al decirte eso, tu pue-/interrumpí sus palabras, sabía perfectamente lo que me iba a decir/

-¨puedo hacer lo que quiera¨/un gesto algo gracioso se hizo en mi cara completando su fase/ no tienes por qué disculparte, solo quiero agradecerte (…)

**(Perspectiva de Sumire)**

Cada día lejos de tus ojos azules como el mismo cielo dolía… cada momento y cada vez que preparaba una taza de te… todo me recordaba a ti

Quería volver escuchar tu tierna voz pronunciar mi nombre… quería volver a consolar tus penas, quería volver a estar ahí para ti

Si algo fui para ti… ¿Qué fui para ti? ¿Tu confidente? ¿Tu mejor amiga? ¿Tu sirvienta? O quizás… ¿algo más?

¿Regresaras a casa alguna vez? Aun te sigo esperando por costumbre con una humeante taza de té y tus pastelillos favoritos… día a día… mi cuerpo se siente autómata

Tantos años a tu lado… arruinados por un simple capricho

No sé nada de ti… parece que te has desaparecido en la inmensidad del cielo… parece que has volado cada vez… más lejos

¿Amabas el té que preparaba no?... ahora debes amar el que te prepara esa pelinegra — lloraba incesablemente caminando cerca de una zona desértica de la concurrida playa… quería sentirme sola… quería llorar sin que Ritsu supiera de ello… ya suficiente tiene con sus problemas para cargar con los míos

Señorita… ¿en qué puedo servirle? — Susurre entre lágrimas— ¿Por qué todo tuvo que teñirse de ese color?

El paisaje se veía completamente desolador… cada vez se veía una pendiente muy empinada teniendo al azul océano rompiendo sus olas con fuerza

El cielo tan nublado… tan gris ¿Por qué hoy se siente tan triste? ¿Por qué me siento vestida de luto?

**(Perspectiva de mugi)**

_(Canción ¨Gloomy sunday¨)_

_¡Tristemente un domingo__  
__esperé y esperé__  
__con flores en mis brazos__  
__todo el sueño ha creado__  
__esperé…_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo…

Quería acabar con todo…

Quería no volver a sentir

_Como mi corazón, todos fueron rotos__  
__las flores eran todo muertas__  
__y las palabras eran tácitas__  
__la pena que sé_

¿Desde cuándo el mar se ve tan desolado?

¿Desde cuándo las cosas se ven tan grises?

¿Por qué las flores ya no tienen perfume en sus colores?

¿La luna ya no brilla más?

_Estuvo fuera de toda la consolación__  
__el golpeado de mi corazón__  
__era una campana que tocaba__  
__el Más triste de los domingos_

El vacío se veía tan tranquilo… tan pacifico

¿Porque era tan tentador?

Mio yo… no puedo vivir sin ti

Pero… tengo que aceptar que tu jamás fuiste para mi

**(Perspectiva de Sumire)**

Mis ojos a las justas llegaron a ver en el borde de ese acantilado… una cabellera tan rubia… tan dorada como el mismo sol, la brisa movía sus cabellos de forma violenta

Una fuerza inimaginable se apodero de mí, no era posible… no…

Mi pobre corazón no daba para más… corría con todas mis fuerzas, seguro me equivoco…

Paso a paso acelerado me acercaba… esas ondas… su figura… era ella

El sonido de las olas opacaba su llanto desesperado… , corrí hacia ella ¿dejarla sola? Jamás… aun sabiendo que si… me lastimo

_Flashback_

_-¿Sumire… que haces aquí?/dijo al encontrarme cerca de su departamento/_

_-Esto… yo/¿qué iba a decir?.../ estaba preocupada, te fuiste sin decir nada_

_-Siento eso, pero me hubieses detenido si te decía a donde me iba_

_-Tsumugi es hora que pares, te estás haciendo daño/mire desafiante a sus ojos/_

_-No me hables como mi madre…. __—__en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de enojo__—__ además… ¡no eres más que una estúpida sirvienta! ¡Aléjate de mí, déjame en paz!/las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin control__—__ ¿en serio creías que podía quererte?...__ —__ella dejo de ser la niña de la que me enamore… la señorita amable a la cual cuide __— __vete de acá_

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Aun así hayas ignorado aquella promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niñas… la cual de seguro ya olvidaste_

_**Flashback**_

_Habías viajado por una larga temporada al extranjero… cada día sin ti era aburrido, cansado… te extrañaba… _

_Acomodaba cada día tu habitación con la esperanza de que llegases en algún momento, los días pasaban y tú jamás aparecías_

_Hasta que… te vi llegar junto a tus padres, jure desde ese momento estar para siempre a tu lado…_

_-¡Sumire!— corrió hacia mi emocionada, me regalo uno de sus abrazos tan cálidos… abrazos de los que aun siento la calidez en mi piel— te extrañe demasiado_

_\- igual yo… te extrañe demasiado_

_-nunca más nos separaremos, es una promesa — con una sonrisa amable me ofreció su meñique — vamos… no me dejes así_

_-esto… lo siento— entrelazamos nuestros dedos… como señal de una promesa irrompible… jamás nos separaríamos nuevamente _

_-te quiero sumire_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-No merezco nada…— dijo en un susurro— soy una basura—No había notado mi presencia, se levantó del suelo— tengo que acabar con mi miseria… romper con todo eso que llevo por dentro

Dio un paso hacia adelante… mis brazos le detuvieron abrazándole de la cintura, jamás le dejaría ir… jamás

-mereces más de lo que crees, tsumugi por favor no me hagas esto… moriría sin ti

-no mereces a una persona tan podrida como yo… mereces ser feliz… adiós Sumire, gracias por todo… te amo… te he amado desde siempre… pero aprendí a saber que era imposible… gracias por regalarme tanto… te amo— se separó de mis brazos

Dio un paso más hacia adelante…

¿Dejaría ir al amor de toda mi vida? No me importa nada, si me iba me iría con ella…

Me abalance intentando alejarla del precipicio

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! —grite— me dices lo que tanto he soñado toda mi vida… lo que he soñado cada momento a tu lado… esas palabras que tanto he esperado— lloraba abrazandole como si fuese la última vez que fuese a poder hacerlo… las olas sonaban con fuerza… pero no lograban opacar nuestro llanto

-Sufrirás a mi lado, es mejor… es mejor que me onda y que nadie más pueda volver a verme— intento soltarse

-¿crees que ya he sufrido suficiente?... tsumugi… no importa que hagas conmigo… , he sido tuya desde el momento en el que te conocí— bese sus labios con todo el amor que le he tenido guardado por tanto tiempo— tus labios son tan dulces como la miel… como la dulce niña de la que me enamore

-S-Sumire— grito mi nombre abrazándome— perdóname…. Por favor

-Ya paso… ahora es momento de rehacer todo nuevamente, no importa que hayas hecho… estaré a tu lado para superarlo… para superar cada obstáculo juntas, no tengo que perdonar… jamás me he enojado contigo, siempre he esperado el día en el que regresaras a casa

-estoy de vuelta…— susurro ocultando su rostro en mi pecho— no sabes la falta que me has hecho

-y tu a mi… ¿siempre estaremos juntas, no?

-siempre… — fundió sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de tantas emociones mescladas— siempre estaremos juntas

**Bueno… hola nuevamente, mi excusa principal es el hecho de mis ocupaciones han sido muy fuertes estas semanas (3 semanas para ser exactos) y no pude avocarme a escribir**

**Siento mi demora realmente, ya llevo sin dormir 4 días seguidos y tengo el cerebro algo frito, este capítulo era que sea publicado hace 3 semanas (le tenía a la mitad) solo que aparte de todo… me bloquee otra vez… si otra vez**

**Siento las molestias realmente, gracias por leer, sinceramente son ustedes los que me motivan a escribir, sin mas… responderé algunos review:**

**Fcda: soy muy fanática de Queen, fue parte de mi inspiración al hacer el capítulo anterior, es obvio que pese a ese cambio drástico de tsumugi sigue siendo aún la misma persona… no es que no tenga sangre en la cara…, siento hablar algunas incoherencias, solo que ya me caigo de sueño, gracias por leer, suerte, besos y abrazos**

**Fdancisca: lectora nueva… hola :D siento no haber podido subir pronto el episodio 20, espero no haberte decepcionado, con el tiempo se va mejorando realmente, gracias por leer… el desenlace ni yo lo se aun, besos y abrazos **

**Valexia26: hay muchas cosas que no entendemos, pero Mio estaba enamorada de Mugi… a eso se debe esa actitud suya, no fue por otra cosa como eso, azusa es un verdadera amiga realmente y mugi la está pagando y bien caro, gracias por leer, muchos besos y abrazos**


	21. Noches negras

**Hola a todos, siento mi demora… mis razones las dejo abajo, gracias por llegar hasta acá**

**Les dejo leer en paz, sin más el capítulo 21**

**Que disfruten **

**Aclaración: no soy dueña de K-on, pongo esto porque me parece cool :3**

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

_Flashback_

_Ya no quería saber más de ella… su sola presencia se esfumo con el último rechazo_

_Cada minuto se sentía tan lento… el té tan frio… y los dulces tan amargos, insípidos _

_Si algo quería era olvidarte de una buena vez…arrancarte de mi pecho… olvidarte.. ¡Si! Olvidarte_

_Pero es imposible cortar ese sentimiento que ya lleva enraizado en mi tantos años… ¿porque es tan difícil? Porque por que _

_Si tan solo tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido jamás… si tan solo aquella tarde yo no me hubiese acercado a hablarte… si tan solo tu timidez me hubiese parecido menos tierna… si tan solo tus ojos me hubiesen gustado menos… si tan solo me hubiese podido olvidar de ti… si tan solo… si tan solo…_

_Ya no podía vivir de mis ahorros…, gracias a mis estudios de enfermería podía al menos conseguir un empleo medianamente fijo _

_Envié mi currículo a muchos lugares y milagrosamente… me aceptaron en una clínica, el idioma no fue problema… _

_Cada día se veía tan lento… y sin sentido, si quizás ella tan solo pensase en mí un instante… y me volviese a amar al menos un segundo… volvería a sentir mi alma nuevamente en mi cuerpo_

_Si tan solo dios me volviera a dar la oportunidad de volver al pasado… pasado en el que ella me amaba aun… en el que su delicado corazón aun latía por mi… _

_Días aquellos en los que ella aun me amaba… esos momentos que son para mí el tesoro más grande que guardan mis memorias _

_Mio... ¿Soy una idiota no? Siempre me lo dijiste... Después de 6 años lejos de ti... no pude olvidarte, es que jamás podre amar a otra persona que no seas tú… soy solo tuya_

_Mi corazón te perteneció desde la tarde en la que tus ojos grises me miraron por primera vez, Mio… ya no soporto más…_

_Paciente a paciente que atendía y el tiempo volaba frente a mis pensamientos, meses… llenos de tanta mentira_

_¿Por qué tendría que seguir amándote? ¿Por qué? No hay motivos, tu ya me rechazaste ya volviste sordos tus oídos a cada uno de mis llamados _

_¿Porque tendría que seguir llorando cada noche inconscientemente cada vez que tu recuerdo viene a mí en sueños? Yui tiene razón… estoy obsesionada contigo _

_Si alguien ya debía renunciar a ti… pese a todo esa soy yo…_

_Si tú me demostraste ser una dama de hielo… si ya me demostraste que hasta la última ficha he gastado… y que ya no me queda más que dar una retirada…_

_Te amé… Te amo y quizás te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida… eres la mujer de mis ojos pero yo para ti no soy más que una molestia… lo sé bien_

_¿Es hora que te deje en paz, no? Es hora que te deje volar… y que con el tiempo intente suturar mis heridas…_

_En la sala de emergencias, he visto tanto dolor… tanta desesperación… que quizás es lo único que puede hacer sentir mi corazón en casa… por ti siento eso… dolor de no tenerte a mi lado… desesperación de saber que no puedo hacer nada_

_Te esperaría hasta dar mi último aliento… peor tu no estas dispuesta a si quiera escucharme... _

_Ya es hora de decir adiós…_

_Y sin importar cuantos meses pasasen… sin importar nada… el dolor de cada una de tus palabras seguía ahí… adentro, lastimando y destruyéndome minuto a minuto por dentro_

_Ya es hora de decir adiós, quizás ya fue la hora hace tanto… _

_Ya debo darme por vencida… _

_¿Y qué más da? Siempre fui tuya… y creo que jamás podré volver a amar nuevamente_

_Cada día se sentía como una pesadilla… la que de joven temía… no tenerte conmigo_

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?/dije en un tono frio, amargo/

-es algo importante…/sumire contesto intentando calmarme/ se lo estresada que estas y creo que ya sería una buena idea que te tomes un descanso

-para nada, es la única forma en la que puedo no pensar en ella

-lo se… pero creo que ya es suficiente

-Sumire… perdóname… pero no estoy de ganas para regaños

-lo sé a la perfección, solo que quería darte una noticia

-Dime

-hace unas semanas me encontré con Tsumugi y bueno… he estado yendo a verle muy a menudo, han pasado muchas cosas ¿sabes? Y voy a vivir acá con ella… así que-

-¿tengo que irme lo más pronto posible?/interrumpí de forma brusca/ descuida, es tu departamento, gracias más bien por el tiempo

-me alegra haberte sido de ayuda, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-eres una muy buena amiga… realmente, gracias, para mañana en la tarde no encontraras rastro mío, si necesitas algo llamas a mi móvil

-gracias Ricchan

-hace mucho que ya nadie me decía así…/ Gracias ricchan… gracias ricchan… otra vez vino el recuerdo de esa niña pelinegra agradeciéndome por salvarle de unos abusones…, maldita sea/

-¿suena bien no crees?

-suena muy tonto/declare con desgano/ iré a tomar algo de aire, tengo turno en la noche y tengo que hablar con el alcahueta del conserje… ojala me vuelva a arrendar el micro-departamento

-lo siento…

-no te disculpes… me alegra que hayas solucionado lo tuyo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos… ese brillo de amor que yo perdí hace mucho… ese brillo que se tiene cuando se está enamorada

-tú también lo estas, deberi-

-¿debería volver a ir a buscarla? Por favor… ya me ha lastimado bastante, ya acepte que todo murió…

-no digas eso… yo se puedes hacer algo

-quizás pueda… pero mi corazón ya se reúsa a seguir con esta tortura… se lo culpable que soy, se la porquería de ser humano que soy, lo sé bien, pero si es que ella aun guardase algún sentimiento… me hubiese dado al menos un minuto de su tiempo, me hubiese escuchado… ya no quiero más… ya no quiero nada /no quería seguir ahí… quería escapar/ lo siento sumire, ya mañana estare desalojando tu departamento, iré a respirar algo de aire fresco… gracias por todo, ojala seas feliz

-gracias Ritsu

-y una cosa más… tsumugi pese a todo fue en su tiempo una muy buena amiga mía, espero realmente que le hagas feliz, no sé qué paso por su mente… aun no puedo concebir la idea que fue ella la chica que conocí hace mucho… bueno, las personas cambian, te deseo mucha suerte, realmente...

Sin decir nada Salí por esa puerta… no quería seguir más tiempo atrapada en esas 4 paredes que ya tanto me sofocaban… era mi día libre después de todo

Lo bueno de haber venido hasta acá… es que casi nada me recuerda a ella

Y que al menos mi corazón se siente en una calma relativa, no se de ella… y quizás de mis labios para afuera no quiero saber más… aunque por dentro sé que iría a buscar sus labios en este instante.

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué pasa tan rápido el tiempo? Antes se sentía tan lento… sentía que todo iba a ser así siempre… una historia feliz

La vida no es así… ¿entonces porque se encargó de destruirme por completo?

La vida después de todo no es color de rosas… y se realmente que de amor ni emociones se vive… todo es demasiado cansado… volver a la soledad

Mi vida sin ti se siente tan hueca…

Todo tan vacío y sin color… sin sabor, tan monótono

Pero no es algo que quiera aceptar… puedo vivir perfectamente, ya hace mucho dejaste de ser necesaria en mi vida

Si tan solo pudiese olvidarme de ti… si tan solo pudiese borrarte de mi mente…

Ya hace mucho dejaste de ser alguien significante en mi vida… puedo ser lo que yo quiera… si, no necesito a una persona tan estúpida como tú en mi vida…

Además… ¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en ti ahora mismo? Si ya te fuiste de mi vida una vez más…

Mi vida es ¨perfecta¨ tengo todo lo que una persona puede desear… mi disciplina me ayudo a escalar y hacerme un buen lugar, pero mi vida realmente es una mentira... sonrió y finjo estar feliz cuando en realidad me siento tan hueca

Ya era fin de año… y el año fue convulsionado pero gracias a esto quizás pude ponerme más aplomo frente a las cosas…

El amor dejo de ser algo importante en mi vida ¿Quién necesita a ese mal que solo causa dolor y decepción?

Soy una maquina… un ser que perdió su alma hace tanto…

Cada noche despierto con el rostro bañado en lágrimas… no encuentro la razón… pero no quiero dormir… porque sé que tú estarás ahí… en mis sueños, como ese fantasma que me atormentara por el resto de mi vida…

No hay luz al final del pasillo… no hay luz en el camino… solo seguir hacia adelante…

¿Qué otra opción tengo? ¿Seguir sufriendo? Y aunque quisiera… ya no estoy en edad de andar con problemas amorosos, ya no soy una adolescente de 16 años…

-Nos vemos/dije con desgano a la secretaria de mi oficina/

-hasta luego señorita Akiyama, que tenga un buen descanso/sin mirarme se despidió mientras ordenaba algunos papeles/

Salí de ese lugar que ya tan cansada me tenía… aun que era la única forma de olvidarme de todo, fui a por mi auto al estacionamiento

Porque mis días son tan fríos… son dudas que ni si quiera dios podría responderme…

Entre a mi vehículo, le puse en marcha, encendí la radio para intentar hacer el recorrido a casa más tranquilo, necesitaba desestresarme

_My inmortal (evanescense-traducida)_

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí__  
__Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles__  
__Y si te tienes que ir__  
__Desearía que solo te fueras__  
__Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí__  
__Y no me dejará sola_

Y volví a recordarte… ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi mente? Si tan solo eres un espectro… porque sigues ahí… atormentándome

Para mi estas muerta__

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar__  
__Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real__  
__Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

El dolor que me causaste la vida no me alcanzara para borrar de mi pecho… restaurar mi alma… cada uno de tus desprecios… cada una de las desdichas que me causaste

Si ya paso hace tanto… ¿Por qué me sigue preocupando?__

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas__  
__Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos__  
__Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años__  
__Pero tu tienes todavía__  
__Todo de mí_

Te cuide… te protegí por tanto… como olvidar las veces que venias a mi… después de saber que realmente te asustaban tantas cosas que parecían ocultas a los ojos de los de mas

Cuando aprendí que realmente no eras de piedra… cuando aprendí que fuiste una chica muy dulce y tierna…__

_Tu solías fascinarme__  
__Por tu vida resonante__  
__Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás__  
__Tu rostro ronda por__  
__Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños__  
__Tu voz ahuyentó__  
__Toda la cordura en mí_

Amaba verte con el flequillo suelto… ahora todos esos días tan cálidos se sienten lejanos… ahora todo parece perderse en el olvido

Tuvimos sueños… metas juntas

Todo se fue al tacho… todo… todo__

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar__  
__Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real__  
__Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar___

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas__  
__Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos__  
__Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años__  
__Pero tú tienes todavía__  
__Todo de mí___

_He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma te has ido__  
__Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo__  
__He estado sola todo desde el principio_

Aunque sé que tú ya no estarás mas ahí… tu presencia sigue estando presente día a día… siempre conmigo…

Sé que jamás me haz amado… lo se

Tú ya no volverás a mi lado… porque yo tampoco lo quiero__

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas__  
__Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos__  
__Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años__  
__Pero tú tienes todavía__  
__Todo de mí_

Las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro… no podía ver nada, quise detenerme… el auto no respondía, solo sentí un golpe muy fuerte…

El sonido de los vidrios haciéndose añicos… la sangre cubrir mi visión

Todo se empezó a escuchar tan lejano

-¡Mio!/escuche a una niña pequeña con un moño atado como una piña encima mio/¿estás bien?

-si… estoy bien Ricchan… gracias… me salvaste de nuevo…/poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse débil…/te quiero…/lentamente perdí el conocimiento

_Flashback_

_Era la primera semana de clases… estaba sola o bueno quizás no tan sola… tenia a una pequeña acosadora_

_Las clases eran interesantes para mí y siempre sacaba buenos puntajes aunque era tímida, mis compañeros de aula me miraban feo a veces_

_Esperaba pacientemente a mi papi en los juegos infantiles hasta que… _

_-hey sabelotodo/dijo un niño más alto/ a ver si dejas de ser tan hijita de mami y me muestras las bragas_

_-¡si, si, si, que las muestre!/dijo otro a su costado… yo estaba temblando del miedo no quería los quería cerca… intente correr pero me tomaron del cabello_

_-¡suéltenme!/grite con desesperación/_

_-a ver si llamas a tu mami ahor-/escuche un golpe seco y mi cabello libre de sus manos/_

_-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!/solo pude ver un cabello castaño… atado y unos ojos color miel que ardían en furia, yo solo podía llorar mientras cubría mi cabeza con mis manos, tenía miedo/_

_-¿ah sí? Ahora vas a ver/no podía ver nada… solo llegue a escuchar un alarido de dolor muy fuerte… por mera curiosidad con el rabillo del ojo a esa pequeña castaña golpear la entrepierna de ese abusón mientras que su amigo corría despavorido/_

_-¡para la próxima no te vuelvas a meter con ella o te las ves conmigo!/esa pequeña se acercó a mí y me ofreció su mano/ ya todo está bien… no llores_

_-gracias…/recordé que hace unos días ella me había pedido que le diga ricchan… no sabía como agradecerle… me había salvado/ g-gracias Ricchan…. Me ha salvado_

**Perspectiva de Ritsu**

Quería tomar un descanso, quería tomar un buen café pero es imposible tomarse un descanso cuando se es enfermera

Pero un ruido estremecedor de una ambulancia llamo mi atención, corrí a apoyar junto a otras más compañeras

-¿Qué sucedió?/pregunte preocupada a una de mis compañeras/

-accidente automovilístico, chocó contra un árbol, dejémonos de preguntas, vamos de una vez

Abrieron la puerta de la ambulancia, con velocidad sacaron una camilla, corrí hacia ella, era una vida la que estaba en juego

Todo se sentía tan lento… hasta que pude ver el rostro de esa persona…

Ensangrentado… con muchas heridas por todos lados… pero si algo me partió el alma… fue ver que esa persona…

Era Mío… las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos… una fuerza sobrehumana me invadió… tenía que salvarla…

En la sala de emergencias le pusimos muchas unidades de sangre, tenía un traumatismo múltiple y muchas fracturas… sus signos de vida débiles aún seguía con vida

-Mio… Mio… no me dejes… por favor/ susurraba mientras la hacía un masaje cardiaco/

Todos mis esfuerzos parecían en vano… mi perdido amor ahora se había vuelto mi mayor preocupación… asi ella no me ame… daría mi vida por ella, sin dudarlo dos veces

El sonido del monitor cardiaco se hacía más lento… ¡MALDITA SEA! Con más ímpetu intentaba volver a hacer latir ese corazón que tanto amaba…

¡MIO!/grite con fuerza llamando la atención de todas las personas presentes/

El sonido volvió a ser un pulso normal… abrace su cuerpo

-todo va a estar bien… confía en mi/susurre en su oído mientras le subministraba suero

**Gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo, ya más o menos esta quizás todo pintado, estos sucesos iban a ser más lentos, en uno capítulos… pero me pareció que se iban a aburrir así que adelante las cositas un poco**

**Agradezco su infinito apoyo, siento no poder haber publicado con anterioridad… solo que no me sentía bien y es complicado escribir los últimos episodios de una historia y si… estamos frente a las últimas semanas de esta historia**

**Gracias por todo realmente**

**Responderé a algunos review**

**Fcda: siempre encabezas mi lista de reviews, eres uno de los que más apoyo me ha brindado y siempre ha estado ahí, muchas gracias realmente, sí, yo también pensé poner un final trágico, pero no se lo merecían… ellas dos son unas ternuritas… aunque bien sexys, besos y abrazos**

**Fdancisca: gracias por leer, siento la demora corazón… no sabía que escribir, espero que te guste esta historia, que dentro de muy pronto ya tengo algunas pensadas y me gustaría que las leyeses, volviendo al tema, el final ya lo tengo pensado… y no quizás no es el que te imaginas… ¿o sí? Jajaaj bueno ya le daré un final a mugi, gracias por leer, besos y abrazos**

**Valexia26: vale-onesama, gracias por leer, bueno ellas dos merecían estar juntas… son una ternurita, me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por apoyarme, te quiero bastante y si el amor verdadero es el que nos hace feliz no?, besos y abrazos**


	22. Flashback

**Hola, vengo a dejarles el capítulo 22, espero que lo disfruten**

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece pongo esto porque me parece cool**

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

_Mi mente solo podía sentir algo tan extraño… e irónicamente sin fondo… el absoluto vacío de la nada… _

_La mente bloqueada… completamente en negro, nadando en la oscuridad que parece ser eterna_

_Muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente… como un cruel disparo…_

_Tantas mañanas frías… tantas tardes solitarias… tantas noches negras_

_Tanto dolor mesclado… tanto dolor distorsionado_

_Ritsu… tu… ¿Por qué me abandonaste? _

_¿No era el amor de toda tu vida? ¿No fui lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿No significaron nada todos los años que pasamos juntas? Casi toda una vida una al lado de la otra…_

_Si mis manos no querían traspasar la frontera de otro cuerpo… de otros besos que no fueran los tuyos… añore tantos años tenerte a mi lado… ¿crees que quería eso?_

_Si tan solo hubiese tenido la fuerza de gritarte todo…_

_Pero ya todo está perdido… todo esta tan hueco y sin sentido alguno_

_Te perdí. De la forma más tonta, lo sé, ahora que veo tus dulces ojos miel ardiendo en rabia… solo haces que mi pobre corazón se parta en mil pedazos…_

_¿No ves que siempre fui solo tuya? Desde el primer día en el que tuve la dicha de verte… desde que me sacaste la primera carcajada… desde que me hiciste dejar en el olvido los libros en los días de clase… te necesito conmigo_

_Y ahora que solo te veo… si, solo puedo ver dolor _

_Ahora que tanto te necesito estas tan lejos _

_¿Quién me hará reír? ¿A quién podre regañar? ¿Si tú ya no estás?_

_En la melancolía de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación solo quiero llorar al recordarte entrar por la ventana… _

_Te vas y no puedo hacer nada… solo llorar_

_Solo quiero dormir… pensar que la luz del amanecer… tan dorada eres tu… nuevamente cada vez… porque tú ya no estas más…_

_Solo oscuridad y dolor…_

_Un sonido algo familiar sonaba lejano… ese pitido estresante que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte… _

_Desperté de golpe… las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro ¿había sido una pesadilla? Busque desesperada a mi costado…_

_Rompí en llanto… ella estaba ahí… si, ella estaba a mi lado… descansando tan inocente… tan dulce… tan cálida como el mismo sol_

_-¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu!/abrace su delicado cuerpo en mis brazos/_

_-¿Mio?... que sucede ¿una pesadilla?/acaricio mi cabeza suavemente/ ya todo está bien, ya paso/que era este sentimiento tan… conocido… no sabía lo que era… solo que no quería que este momento terminase nunca/ ¿Qué soñaste? _

_-Tu… tú ya no estabas conmigo… tú me odiabas…/susurre ocultando mi rostro en su cuello/ todo se sentía tan triste… y-/mis palabras se interrumpieron, unos labios tan dulces como la misma miel robaron de los míos un beso que parecía llevar esperando tanto tiempo…/_

_-Jamás va a pasar… es imposible que yo te odie, te amo y jamás me alejaría de ti/sus palabras se escuchaban tan dulces y seguras… en el frio de ese amanecer de invierno/ _

_-Ritsu… te amo, no podría vivir sin ti/algo más podía ser perfecto, la tenía a mi lado/ _

_-Te amo Mio_

_Si la definición de perfección pudiese ser descrita en la realidad seria esta… poco a poco el sol dio el beso de buenos días a la luna… regalando la luz dorada… tan hermosa como los ojos que me miran con amor sin faltar un segundo…_

_Ese momento que parecía llevar esperando siglos… aun cuando ayer fue un día común y corriente para nosotras_

_La fantasía de ese momento parecía eterna… su piel desnuda sobre la mía causaba una sensación completamente mágica… _

_Si a su lado soy feliz… ¿qué más puedo necesitar? Si tan solo necesito ver su sonrisa cada día…_

_Desayunamos juntas como un día común y corriente… ¿siempre fue tan buena cocinera? Pero si algo no cabía a dudas… es que era mi cheff personal_

_Beso tras beso se sentía cada momento tan idílico… _

_Nuestra vida rutinaria quizás… _

_Sentía que había recuperado algo que jamás se había ido… había recuperado la sonrisa en mis labios… con cada broma o cada mensaje tonto que a veces llegaba a mi móvil_

_¨te amo¨/mi corazón se aceleró, cada uno de los caracteres de esas palabras tan cortas pero profundas escritas por sus manos, ese mensaje volvió esa tarde aburrida de oficina en una de las más cortas que pude sentir/_

_El regresar a casa se sentía tan largo… el tren se movía tan lento_

_¿Es un sueño? Si así fuese quiero quedarme eternamente en el…. _

_Que cada día al despertar es tan mágico… y cada momento tan especial_

_Ella es mi sueño hecho realidad… mi primer amor…. Del que ame desde que soy niña… la persona que más me conoce… definitivamente ella siempre fue la indicada_

_¿Algo podía ser más perfecto?_

_Aquella pesadilla dejo de ser tan recurrente en mis noches… ella estaba a mi lado, ella me protegería_

_Jamás planeamos irnos, actualmente vivimos en Japón… a nuestros 20 años tenemos una vida estable_

_Siempre juntas, siempre amándonos_

_-Iré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena/dije llevando dinero para algunos insumos/_

_-te acompaño, es tarde_

_Salimos de casa, sentí nuevamente ese __déjà vu__… __ya había vivido esto antes _

_Una moto se escuchó con fuerza a mis espaldas, frenar intempestivamente _

_La luz del faro cegó mis ojos, vi bajar una chica encapuchada… _

_-¡Mio!/grito aquella desconocida/he venido por ti ¿no recuerdas?/ descubrió su rostro, haciendo sentir a mi cuerpo ese sentimiento de haber vivido esto antes/_

_-¿Mugi?/dijo Ritsu intentando escapar de su asombro/ ¿Cómo es eso de venir por Mio? ¿Por qué desapareciste todo este tiempo?_

_-Son cosas que no te competen, vine por lo que me pertenece/la rubia se acercó agresivamente hacia mí, pero alguien impidió su camino, Ritsu se puso en frente mío__/_

_-Veo que así son las cosas, no veo aquí nada que te pertenezca_

_-Solo fuiste más que el impedimento para que ella y yo seamos felices_

_-¿tú y ella? Ya veo…/me miro extrañada/ ¿a qué se refiere Mio?_

_-Mugi… yo…/mis piernas me flaqueaban/ yo siempre he amado a Ritsu, desde que he tenido uso de razón y un concepto claro de lo que es el amor… lo siento, pero yo no puedo amarte_

_Entre la luz de la moto y la lluvia que empezó a caer solo vi el semblante de la rubia caer… _

_-Tenía razón… ¿siempre fue así verdad? Tú y ella son dos… y aquí termina mi historia…/miro mi rostro, sus ojos zafiro llenos de lágrimas/ gracias… perdóname yo…_

_-Descuida solo quiero que-_

_-Que dejes en paz a Mio de una buena vez/Interrumpió/ por favor… no quiero odiarte, vete._

_-eso hare…, adiós/la rubia subió en su moto empapada completamente por la lluvia/ Gracias Mio, te amo/ Un rugido del motor y desapareció del sendero_

_-Asi que tenía razón…/paso su brazo sobre mi hombro/ entremos a la casa, puedo preparar cualquier otra cosa, estamos completamente empapadas/_

_Asentí con la cabeza… ¿porque todo volvía a cambiar? Cada día era como vivir la pesadilla convertida en un misterioso sueño _

_Demasiado irreal._

_Los días pasaban así también los meses…_

_-Mio, ¿Cómo puedo ser más tolerante con yui?/dijo azusa intentando aguantar las lágrimas/_

_-si le amas todo es posible… ¿crees que fue fácil hacer que Ritsu madure un poco?, se tolerante y tampoco seas severa… es tu novia ¿le amas verdad?/asintió con la cabeza/ entonces aprende a perdonar sus tonterías… con el tiempo que la conoces sabes que no lo hace con malas intenciones, venga arriba ese animo_

_-Tienes razón… solo que a veces ella me saca de quicio, es demasiado infantil_

_-¿No crees que eso es tierno a su manera?_

_-si… solo que si fuera más madura_

_-si dices quererle tienes que aceptarle tal y cual es, no puedes vivir intentando cambiar a una persona para que se adapte al molde de tu ideal_

_-Yo amo a yui… le amo… no sabes cuanto_

_-¿entonces? No hay excusa, ve y pídele disculpas, si sé que la que comete la soberana imprudencia es ella, pero quien le lastima con palabras filosas sueles ser tú _

_-eso hare, gracias Mio_

_Hablar con mi mejor amiga… todo… eran cosas que se sentían tan nuevas_

_Aniversarios y tantas cosas que pase junto a Ritsu… quizás ya presentía este momento… esto no era un __déjà vu_

_Se sentía un momento tan elegante y romántico después del aniversario número seis desde el día en el que empezamos a ser algo más que mejores amigas_

_Ella tan elegante vestida… tan femenina con ese flequillo suelto que tanto me encantaba me miraba a los ojos… encantándome como siempre con el dulzor que poseían sus pupilas_

_Se acercó tan lento que jure que el tiempo se detenía, delante mío solo pude detallar su rostro y la calidez de su pequeña mano sobre mi mentón _

_-Desde el día en el que te conocí, desde que conocí a esa tímida niña leyendo un libro, desde que te saque la primera carcajada… desde que tus ojos grises trajeron paz y tranquilidad a mi vida, desde que te volviste parte fundamental y vital de esta, desde que fuiste mi confidente… mi mejor amiga pude conocerte a la perfección, guarde mi amor por ti por tantos años para declararme de la forma más ridícula, cuando solo pude pensar en la luna cuando podía comparar tu belleza… de ser la ternura de niña a ser la elegancia en persona cada vez que puedo mirarte… Mio, tu eres la mujer de mis sueños… un sueño que tú haces día a día verdad solo quiero sellar nuestro pacto… y firmar en esta tierra lo que en el cielo llevamos tanto tiempo marcado… quiero sellar nuestro amor…/mi corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía… al verse arrodillarse a esa chica tan dulce recordé cuando hicimos esto de niñas, arrodillarse como un fiel y valeroso caballero/ soy una soberana idiota, lo se bien, pero haz de esta idiota aún más feliz de lo que ya es, por favor… cásate conmigo/beso mi mano sacando un anillo de uno de sus bolsillos/_

_-yo…/quizás la respuesta ya la tenía clara… pero como podía describir este momento tan mágico en palabras terrenales… solo lloraba de la emoción… no podía pronunciar palabra alguna/ Si, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tuya… porque yo ame cada una de tus bromas… porque tu sacaste de mi tantas carcajadas que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lograste hacerme reír… porque te volviste tan importante en mi vida… por que fuiste, eres y serás… el amor de mi vida _

_Coloco lentamente el anillo en mi dedo y me dedico uno de los besos más dulces que pude sentir en mi vida… esto era amor… y era algo que sabía muy bien cómo se sentía _

_Ella era mi sol… el que iluminaba día a día mi existencia… siempre fue así_

_Llegamos a casa y entregamos nuestros cuerpos a la pasión que corroía nuestros carnales cuerpos…_

_Como debía de ser… como siempre fue… como siempre será todo ante la seductora luz de la luna_

_-Puede besar a la novia/escuche esas palabras de forma tan dulce… sabiendo que por fin me hallaba completamente suya, aunque ya nos habíamos besado antes... Aun que entregamos hace tanto una a la otra nuestros primeros besos… este fue tan mágico que guardare como una reliquia dentro de mis recuerdos_

_-¿no te arrepientes de haberte casado con esta idiota?_

_-en ningún momento de mi existencia… porque eres mi idiota favorita…_

_-quien iba a pensarlo… de ser la niña a la que me gustaba molestar a ser mi esposa…_

_-pero soy feliz de que así haya sido, es tan mágico… que aún no puedo creerlo_

_-pues créelo… me vas a tener atormentándote hasta el último de tus días_

_-pues si lo que has hecho todo este tiempo es atormentarme… atorméntame más…_

_-masoquista/reíste por lo bajo/ te amo…_

_-¿masoquista? Esa no eras tú/ le dedique una sonrisa/ soy feliz a tu lado, te amo_

_Como quien sella un pacto eterno bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que de niñas fue tan solo un pequeño arbusto, si así había crecido nuestro amor… desde ser una semilla tan chica a ser un roble tan alto y fuerte…_

_Los años pasaron y si… también consigo la juventud, tuvimos obstáculos a lo largo de este sendero… pero soy feliz… porque ella siempre estaría a mi lado…_

_Cada arruga que se marcaba en nuestros rostros… cada cabello cano que se notaba sobre nuestras cabezas…_

_Nuestros cuerpos envejecían más nuestro amor seguía tan intacto como la primera vez que dijimos nuestros sentimientos a voz alta_

_La vejez se sentía en cada parte del cuerpo, sabíamos que ya llegaría nuestra hora, aun con la edad ella siempre se vio tan radiante y enérgica como siempre…_

_No me arrepentiré jamás de haberte hablado aquella vez… jamás… jamás me arrepentiré de nada porque siempre… y para siempre estarás tú en mi vida_

_-Mio…/su cansada voz sonó mientras descansábamos en el sofá/ ¿hay algo de que te arrepientas?_

_-No… no hay nada de que arrepentirse/abrace sintiendo una despedida… mi corazón así lo sabía/ porque tu estuviste ahí…_

_La muerte toco nuestras puertas… solo pude abrazarle una última vez hasta que sentí que la sincronía de nuestros corazones se detuvo en seco…_

_Te amare por siempre… abrazadas así… por la eternidad_

_Todo se sentía tan oscuro… tan doloroso, cada milímetro de mi cuerpo parecía estar herido_

_Un molesto sonido se escuchaba cada vez más cercano… más y más cercano_

_Intente abrir los ojos lentamente... pero no podía_

_Un misterioso túnel se abrió frente a mí… _

_La pesadilla apareció nuevamente… llore… pero sabiendo que si… solo había sido eso _

_Una pesadilla_

Cada vez ese sonido se hacía más fuerte, asemejándose al de un monitor cardiaco…

De golpe sentí que la vida volvía a mí, aspirando aire con fuerza….

Mis ojos lloraban… mi respiración completamente agitada

¿La sala de un hospital? Mire mis manos… todo había sido un sueño

Intente conectar mis recuerdos… solo un grupo de médicos y enfermeros me rodearon intentando hacerme preguntas, todo se sentía confuso… mi mente se sentía mareada

-¿podría decirme como se llama?/dijo alguien vestido de blanco/

-Mio…/todo se volvía a sentirte confuso/

-¿Recuerda algún detalle de su accidente?/ ¿accidente?... un recuerdo tan fuerte como un relámpago golpeo mi mente… vidrios… choque…/

-sí, recuerdo algo… iba conduciendo y-/un dolor punzante se sintió en mi frente/ y… perdí el control del auto

Pasos... solo escuche pasos tan apresurados que parecían salidos de una estampida, la puerta se abrió con fuerza

Mi mente se volvía a sentir confusa…

-¡¿despertó?!/dijo una voz familiar emocionada desde la puerta/

-Sí, hace unos minutos, necesitamos hacerle algunos exámenes/¿exámenes? ¿Esto era un sueño o una pesadilla? ¿Cuál es la verdadera realidad?... es algo que confirme cuando sentí una aguja incrustarse por mi brazo…

¿La pesadilla fue cierta?... muchos recuerdos pasaron frente a mi… si… la pesadilla era mi realidad… no la quería… no quería esto…

-entendido

Tantas pruebas… todo parecía ir en orden…. Cada vez volvían mis recuerdos a mi mente contrastando con el ¨sueño¨ que viví… ¿ella jamás me amo? Es verdad, solo me dio la espalda

-Todo parece estar en orden, solo necesita recuperarse de sus lesiones/dijo el médico a su practicante/ ya le asignamos a alguien que esté pendiente de ella las 24 horas, estuvo en coma más de dos semanas

-La pobre enfermera se quedaba todas las noches con ella, ¿es ella?

-sí, es ella, podrá cuidar muy bien de la paciente, tiene aún un pronóstico bastante delicado/ ¿ella? ¿De quién hablaban?/

Los médicos me dejaron sola en esa habitación tan blanca… ¿así que mi pesadilla fue mi realidad?

/el sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos/

-Siento las molestias, solo vengo a cambiarle el suero y suministrarle algunos analgésicos/mis ojos se abrieron de par en par… era Ritsu…. Parecía no haber dormido días de días… mi corazón se paró en seco al sentir su perfume tan cerca de mi… el dolor de las agujas se sentía opacado por su presencia/ listo señorita akiyama, estaré pendiente de usted/ ¿señorita akiyama? Desde cuando me dice ella así… un punzante dolor volvió a hacerse presente en mi cabeza llena de vendas… _¨ ¿ya terminaste de decir todo lo que querías?¨ _esa frase golpeo mi mente… recordé todo… yo le había rechazado cada uno de sus intentos por hablar conmigo/

-Ritsu…/quería hablar con ella… quería hablar una vez más…. quería escuchar esas palabras que tanto tiempo lleve esperando…/

-No quiero saber más sobre el tema/me agacho la mirada/solo quiero olvidar… me encargare de cuidarte y después me iré de acá… yo…

-No haz dormido por mucho tiempo, se te nota… esas ojeras son algo que lo demuestran/declare/ Ritsu… querías hablar conmigo… acá me tienes, no puedo huir más…

-Detente… por favor…

-¿Así que me haz cuidado todo este tiempo? Lo escuche de los médicos que vinieron a evaluarme

-Es mi labor como enfermera.

-A mí me parece más que eso…/ estoy segura que el golpe movió algo en mi… ¿o fue el sueño que tuve que me hiso volver a añorar esos días perdidos? / soñé algo… si es que se le puede llamar sueño, ¿tú y yo éramos felices no recuerdas?

-No quiero saber más… ya me demostraste lo poco que te importo… ya se el colosal error que cometí… se todo lo que te hice… pero te busque… si me amabas supuestamente pudiste haberme escuchado

-Lo mismo se aplica a ti… pudiste haberme escuchado en vez de ignorarme y lastimarme tanto

-Lo siento… estaré pendiente hasta que se recupere/volvió a tomar su semblante frio/ cualquier cosa me la hace saber.

**Si puedo decir algo es que estoy algo… cansada **

**Realmente, no estoy en mis mejores días… **

**Este capítulo es uno de los que lleva muchas vueltas en sí, lo sé bien, si no entienden a la primera, por favor, vuelvan a leer el capitulo**

**Me he trasnochado y realmente tengo el cerebro frito **

**Gracias por leer, gracias, realmente**

**Responderé a un review:**

**Fcda: gracias por leer, realmente, no es que sea cruel con Mio… solo que bueno en una escuela regular siempre suelen tener de blanco a la persona más tímida (por lo general son los que más destacan intelectualmente) así que por esa razón puse eso en el capítulo pasado, ¿razones? A mí me paso algo similar de niña…, espero que te haya gustado, besos y abrazos **


	23. Nuevo comienzo

**Hola… bueno, abajo dejo un buen mensaje largo… así que por el momento… les dejo leer en paz **

**ATENCION: K-on no me pertenece… solo pongo esto porque me parece cool :3 **

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

¿Por qué me sentía tan molesta? Ya había decidido olvidar a esa niña… a esa ahora una hecha una mujer que descansaba tranquilamente en una camilla… a esa mujer a la que tendría que cuidar noche y día…

¿La vida es un karma? ¿Porque cada segundo mi corazón parece latir con vida nuevamente? Si antes las rosas del jardín parecían negras ahora se ven de un rojo tan intenso…

¡Porque demonios sonrió como una niña cada vez que voy a verle!... pero intento controlarme

-Buenos días Ritsu/dijo ella regalándome una sonrisa/ ¿todo bien con los pacientes?

-No es algo que deba importarle/ no quería volver a caer… si algo he aprendido es que ya no tengo por qué seguir amando a la misma persona tantos años… estoy obsesionada… si, seguro es eso/

-Me tienes acá… no puedo escapar/repitió/ tenías muchas dudas… y ya no puedo hacer más que solo ceder a todo… me has hecho demasiada falta

¿Por qué mi estúpido corazón latía con tanta fuerza? Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza ¨me has hecho falta¨ ¿ella en realidad me espero?

-…/no quería decir nada… aunque mi corazón tuviese millones de dudas por ser resueltas/ listo, ya termine, estaré aquí al siguiente turno, cualquier cosa me avisa

Realmente debería ir pensando en un cambio de trabajo…

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Ya estaba cansada… cansada de escapar, si algo debía hacer era enfrentar las cosas como siempre debí de hacerlo.

¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿Por qué se sintió tan cálido y dulce el simple contacto con sus ojos…? Ya no podía huir más…

Acepte que podía hacer ese sueño una realidad… porque eso había querido desde hace tanto… por que la pesadilla la causamos ambas… porque yo… yo amo a Ritsu

Gracias a ella mi vida ahora se siente tan dulce… como ese sueño, fría aun, pero siento aun su calidez cada vez que sus manos rozan mi piel cuando viene a curarme algunas lesiones o cambiarme el suero

¿Por qué te perdí? Es una duda que pese a saber perfectamente la respuesta sigue rondando en mi cabeza, éramos tan felices juntas… sonriendo como tontas tomadas de la mano

¿Hay algo más bello que un amor que surge de una amistad? Tantos años conociéndonos… sabíamos hasta lo que nosotras mismas no sabíamos una de la otra…

Estaba locamente enamorada de ti… por mas que mi cabeza me decía ¨no, olvídala, es solo tu mejor amiga¨ mi corazón gritaba a gritos que te amaba…

Mi primer amor… si, tú fuiste mi primer amor

Ese primero tan inocente cuando era niña… ese amor tan complicado en mi adolescencia… la felicidad durante la juventud y…

La tristeza constante en el restante de mi vida hasta el día de hoy

Como puedo definirte… eres como el mar… vienes y te vas… como las olas frente a una dorada tarde de verano… tan radiante como el mismo sol

¿Todo parecía ser una historia perfecta? Si tan solo pudiese volver en el tiempo…

Eres mi sueño… fuiste mi sueño adolescente ¿Por qué te odie? Si tan sencillo fue sentarme a tomar un café mientras todo se calmaba…

Vaya par de inmaduras que somos…

Tú y yo siempre estábamos juntas ¿no? Solo tú y yo… cada tarde de verano y cada noche de invierno…

Mientras que esto murió… tu no querías saber más… yo fui la culpable de todo, así lo sentí, intente reparar nuestro amor ¿sabes?

¨_¡no hables! No quiero escucharte_¨son palabras que estarán en mi mente cada vez que recuerdo pensarte esos días grises

Tu jamás intentaste nada… me abandonaste… ¿Qué pude hacer? ¿Mirar cómo te ibas con otras? ¿Y yo? Todo el dolor acumulado en mi pecho me obligó a huir

¿Si me hubiese quedado algo cambiaria? No…

Tú me odiabas.

El amargo sabor de boca que me dejo hablarte por teléfono aquella vez me ha durado hasta el dia de hoy…

_Flashback_

_Te espere… tanto tiempo sentada mirando como una estúpida aquella puerta, llorando a mares lágrimas muertas…. Lagrimas llenas de desesperación_

_Si ya sabía tus razones ¡no quería escucharlas! Si ti mi vida es vacía, hueca… si sabes que te amo… si sabes que sin ti mi vida carece de brillo… sin tus bromas… sin tu estúpida sonrisa regresar conmigo al caer la tarde _

_Por qué… porque… ¡por que! ¿Todo fue una mentira?_

_Espere que vengas a buscarme… con un ramo de flores en una mano… y en la otra muchas caricias… regalarme un beso nuevamente calor a mi vida frívola e inexistente… carente de color y vida _

_Si en vez de flores recibí insultos… si en vez de caricias y besos una bofetada directa… filosa… mi pobre corazón… mi pobre amor devastado _

_Me decían muchos ¨ya, olvídala de una vez, no vale la pena… consíguete a otra persona¨ pero que puedo hacer… yo te amo a ti… mi corazón solo late en sincronía con el tuyo… si mi pobre amor solo desea sentirse reflejado en tus ojos miel…. Si tan solo quiero una oportunidad de ser escuchada… ¡escúchame! ¡Estoy acá! ¡Acaso no me amabas!_

_Mentirosa… _

_Robaste todo de mí… _

_¿Soy un alma en pena?_

_¿Acaso no existen los ¨y vivieron felices por siempre?¨ _

_Triste y adolorida…. Canción juntas…. Te dedique tantas…_

_¿Tocar el bajo?... ya no lo quería… todo eso me recordaba a ti _

_Me iré…. De ti y de tu vida…._

_Fin del flashback_

Las flores siempre me parecieron marchitas desde que te fuiste... ¿Por qué me duele verte y no tenerle? Por qué… si alguna vez fuiste mía… ahora ya no lo eres más

No sabes cuánto deseo volver a sentirme protegida en tus brazos… ¿sabes algo? A veces te veo pasar gracias a la puerta entrejunta… me miras de reojos y te vas… una pequeña sonrisita se asoma en tus dulces labios… ¿aún me amas?

Vamos… di que sí una vez más… ya no quiero huir más… ¿Por qué no miras que tras esa tormenta hay un bonito cielo para nosotras?

He empezado a creer… que nada de nuestra vida fue un azar… te conocí aquella tarde por alguna razón…

Tú me diste una razón para no odiar ir a la escuela… me molestaban y siempre fuiste como mi valeroso caballero dispuesta a protegerme, siempre ahí con la frente en alto… esa seguridad que me cautivo desde que te vi.

¿Crees que no puedo ver que tus manos tiemblan cuando vienes a atenderme? Estoy completamente inmovilizada… a tu merced.

Tus ojos me enloquecen… desde niña me encantaron, jamás pude encontrar mirada más dulce que la tuya… jamás, tu dulce mirada delinea inconscientemente cada curva de mi magullado cuerpo… ¿aún me deseas? ¿Hace cuando no me tocas? Si tu pecho siempre fue el mejor para cobijarme cuando tenía miedo…

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Mi mente quiere explotar… no aguanto un segundo más o hare una locura, ¿Dónde quedo mi cordura?

¿Esto estaba planeado? Yo solo quería escapar… y termine atrapada en el intento de huir

Pensándolo de forma clara… ¿en que estuve pensando cuando se me ocurrió enamorarme de mi mejor amiga?

Pero aquí me tiene… enamorada perdidamente de ella, esperando como una idiota que las horas pasen para poder verle una vez más…

Después de todo… ¿Qué culpa tiene ella? si ya sé que todo fue un error… ¿Por qué sigo siendo tan orgullosa?

Todo lo único que he hecho fue escapar de ti… cuando parecía ser a la inversa… yo fui quien escapo de ti… fui yo quien te lastimo hasta el cansancio.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo de reclamarte algo? Si lo único que he hecho ha sido herir tu noble corazón.

Me gustaría ser la razón de tu sonrisa… se claramente que puedo serlo… sé que puedo hacer revivir esos dulces momentos… pero no lo merezco… no, yo no merezco a Mio.

Solo puedo admirarte de lejos… solo puedo hacer eso… todo por ti, porque te amo… pero yo solo te lastimo, no mereces a alguien tan basura como yo. Mereces alguien que como mínimo ame y adore tu cursilería… no como yo… que mi espalda pica cada vez que escuchaba una de tus canciones… alguien que pueda darte una vida plena y en paz… no como yo… que vivo simplemente para hacer de tu vida un infierno y molestarte día a día… no merecí por ultimo tu amistad…

Tu y yo… esto hace mucho que ya ha muerto… y un que te amé con toda mi alma y mi corazón… tengo que dar la espalda… aun cuando te tengo tan cerca… aun cuando sé que puedo recuperarte…. Yo soy un mal en tu vida… si, eso, soy la persona que te lastimo… ¡se supone que te amaba!

No importa cuántas veces desee regresar en el tiempo, el daño ya está hecho… te he herido… te he herido.

Soy cobarde… demasiado estúpida.

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Las horas pasaban y ella no llegaba… se detenía el tiempo cada vez que el reloj hacia su típico sonido al girar las manecillas del reloj…

Minuto tras minuto, quizás ha de tener una urgencia.

¿Cómo sería mi vida a su lado?

_Ella tan elegante vestida… tan femenina con ese flequillo suelto que tanto me encantaba me miraba a los ojos… encantándome como siempre con el dulzor que poseían sus pupilas_

_Se acercó tan lento que jure que el tiempo se detenía, delante mío solo pude detallar su rostro y la calidez de su pequeña mano sobre mi mentón_

_-Desde el día en el que te conocí, desde que conocí a esa tímida niña leyendo un libro, desde que te saque la primera carcajada… desde que tus ojos grises trajeron paz y tranquilidad a mi vida, desde que te volviste parte fundamental y vital de esta, desde que fuiste mi confidente… mi mejor amiga pude conocerte a la perfección, guarde mi amor por ti por tantos años para declararme de la forma más ridícula, cuando solo pude pensar en la luna cuando podía comparar tu belleza… de ser la ternura de niña a ser la elegancia en persona cada vez que puedo mirarte… Mio, tu eres la mujer de mis sueños… un sueño que tú haces día a día verdad solo quiero sellar nuestro pacto… y firmar en esta tierra lo que en el cielo llevamos tanto tiempo marcado… quiero sellar nuestro amor…/mi corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía… al verse arrodillarse a esa chica tan dulce recordé cuando hicimos esto de niñas, arrodillarse como un fiel y valeroso caballero/ soy una soberana idiota, lo sé bien, pero haz de esta idiota aún más feliz de lo que ya es, por favor… cásate conmigo/beso mi mano sacando un anillo de uno de sus bolsillos/_

_-yo…_

_Escuche la puerta, el sonido me saco de mis pensamientos… emocionada mire la puerta… solo para decepcionarme que la enfermera que me atendería… no serias tu_

_Seguro tienes otras ocupaciones ¿no? Tú me amas después de todo_

_¿Por qué mi pecho se siente tan solo?... era tan feliz al tenerte conmigo, por primera vez la aguja dolió en mi brazo._

_Por primera vez la medicina amarga… sin tu dulce mirada miel toda amarga en mi vida, es algo que debiste de saber…_

_El tiempo… y mi vida se iban volando tras las cortinas entreabiertas de dicha habitación… solamente esperando que regreses nuevamente_

_Pasaban así los días… de lunes a viernes y tu cabello castaño jamás apareció nuevamente, ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación de haberte perdido otra vez? _

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la única estúpida que da la espalda? ¡Tenía la oportunidad que llevaba esperando por más de 6 años!

Pero ya están las cosas hechas… si, ya están hechas.

Renuncie… mi autocontrol no resistiría mas… yo no merezco más… yo no merezco ser amada… ella no merece ser ella quien caiga.

Yo merezco sufrir… yo le hago daño, mi presencia le lastima, estuvo muy bien seis años sin mi… y claro… como no vengo yo a desbaratar todo el equilibrio que tenía en su ¨perfecta vida¨

Tengo que dejar volar… tengo que abandonar mi primer amor… después de todo… jamás funciona ¿no?

Ya encontrare otra persona… si… ¡eso es! Ya encontrare otra persona…. Pero… ¿Por qué siento que jamás encontrare a alguien como ella? ¿Por qué siento que el lugar que ella tomo en mi… jamás podrá ser tomado por otra persona?

¡Maldición! ¡Maldita la hora en que te conocí…! ¡Maldita la hora en la que me hiciste suspirar por primera vez! ¡Maldito el primer beso que me diste!

¡Te odio!... te odio… por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable… por haber doblegado mi orgullo… por… ¡maldita sea! Si lo único que hago segundo a segundo es amarte.

Pero es mejor así… es mejor así, que tu estés lejos… tan lejos de mí, ojala cuando salgas del hospital puedas encontrar a alguien… ojala… alguien pueda darte lo que yo no pude darte.

Regresare a Japón… como una perdedora… si, como la eterna estúpida que soy, regresare con el rabo entre las piernas… a tomar nuevamente y tratar de olvidar nuevamente… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? ¿Por qué tengo que aferrarme tanto a ti? ¡Hay tantas personas…! Pero de todas ellas mi corazón solo eligió amarte a ti.

-Señorita… ¡señorita!/dijo la encargada de la agencia de vuelos sacándome de mis pensamientos/ ¿todo bien? Hay vuelos para el día…/solo podía ver su boca moverse y a veces sonreírme… ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada por otras personas? ¿Por qué solo por ti? Tengo que sacarte rápido… tengo que olvidarte

-Solo deme el vuelo más próximo posible/respondí con desgano a todas sus palabras que no escuche con atención, programaron todo y yo simplemente salí a desalojar todo mi ¨micro-departamento¨.

No tenía mucho que decir… poco quería hacer realmente, no quería contarle a azusa ni a mis padres de que retornaba… sinceramente no quiero hablar con nadie.

Las calles se ven tan largas… casi infinitas e interminables

_Flashback_

_-Apúrate que llegamos tarde/intente correr más lejos de ella/ eres demasiado lenta_

_-¡no es mi culpa que te quedes dormida!/reclamo/_

_-Como sea…/tome su mano e intente hacerle avanzar mas rápido/_

-¡Ritsu suéltame!/no quise escucharle, amaba ver su rostro molesto/ ¡que me sueltes!

_-Nada de nada, si te sueltas te caes/dije agitada/apúrate_

_\- idiota… igual ya llegamos tarde, todo por tu culpa/exclamo muy molesta/¿acaso no sabes programar una alarma?_

_-¿para qué quiero una alarma? Para eso te tengo a ti…/me detuve… solo pude ver su sonrojo aumentar, quería abrazarle… darle un beso, pero somos mejores amigas, es imposible que eso suceda…/_

_-I-idiota_

_Fin del flasback_

Por mí siempre llegabas tarde… pero a tu lado las calles y caminos se hacían más cortos, me haces falta día a día en mi vida.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento e hice lo que tenía que hacer… guardar todo e irme como llegue.

Tenía poco… pero mi corazón y mente hacían ver cada cosa tan pesada que la tarea se volvía colosal.

Mi corazón pesaba… _¨escúchame por favor…¨_ te dije muchas veces… y justo cuando te tenia ahí… dispuesta a escucharme escapo…

Soy la peor cobarde.

**Hola… bueno no sé cómo empezar esto…**

**Primero lo primero ¡perdónenme por favor! Ya he contado de dicho problema que tuve y aun no le he superado, mi vida ha dado un giro completamente radical… he tenido que madurar de golpe y muchas cosas que no… no estaban planeadas **

**¿Dejare de escribir? No. Escribir es algo que amo y siempre he hecho, seguiré escribiendo y publicando.**

**Tengo una buena-mala noticia para todos… pensaba acabar esta historia en 2 capítulos mas y me di cuenta que no podía hacer las cosas así y también era una de las razones de mi bloqueo… así que hay aun unos cuantitos capítulos más… (No sé cuántos… unos cinco más quizás) y además falta cerrar la historia de los otros personajes, es imposible acabar todo en solo dos capítulos… así que hay historia aun para un rato más.**

**Luego… luego simplemente pido que me tengan paciencia, las letras no me nacen y simplemente me siento muy fría, antes podía escribir porque si… estaba enamorada, ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, solo quiero que me tengan paciencia y que tratare en la medida de lo posible publicar un capitulo semanal.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me esperaron por tanto tiempo… perdónenme.**

**Les amo.**

**Responderé review:**

**Capítulo 22:**

**Fcda: gracias por leerme, bueno… quizás me pase un poco con Mio… ella no merecía tanto como ritsu si merece… , gracias por ello, realmente es algo que salió porque si…,lo soñé y me pareció buena idea hacer algo parecido en esta historia.**

**Fdancisca: Gracias por leer, jajaja mi cerebro aun no explota… mi corazón hizo una mini-explosión por eso me ves después de casi dos meses, perdóname.**

**Poly: ojala sigas leyendo… ya verás muy pronto como esto termina, gracias por leer a esta loca.**

**Sexys Guest: Perdónenme por no actualizar a tiempo, ojala puedan leer esto, ya estaré siendo mas puntual, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Respuesta a mis disculpas:**

**Fcda: Ella me uso… me lastimo pero quizás tenía que ser así, las cosas pasan por algo, gracias por tu apoyo… leí tu review muchas veces… necesitaba sentirme acompañada cuando nadie me quiso dar la mano, gracias por todo… un abrazo desde la distancia, te aprecio bastante como el escritor que eres y como persona, no te conozco pero siento que eres una muy buena persona, gracias por todo, te aprecio muchísimo.**

**Poly: seguiré adelante, tu apoyo me ayudó mucho, gracias realmente :) **

**Franchscair: vaya… ¡un fantasma!… yo a veces hago eso, te entiendo a la perfección, gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por decirme que te entretiene leerme, me haces una escritora feliz, ¿no te aburre leer parte de mi vida? Vaya… gracias, creo que un golpe hubiese generado más daño, yo le amaba y termine golpeándole… me dolió más a mí la abofeteada que le tire que lo que le dolió a ella, me gusta tu sinceridad, gracias por darme el apoyo… como dije arriba… he leído muchas veces vuestros review para sentirme feliz y acompañada… el tuyo es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Fdancisca: ¿en serio no aburre? Bueno… aun la sigo pasando mal, pero tengo que levantarme, no se puede llorar por siempre, no quiero dejar lo que más amo por alguien que no supo apreciar lo que le di, ¿también sentiste lo mismo? Si, duele… demasiado, gracias por tu apoyo… gracias, realmente.**

**¡Gracias! Gracias por esperarme… y acá me tienen una vez más… ojala que no vuelva a irme por mucho… les extrañe demasiado, gracias por ser la mano firme y cálida que necesite en esos fríos días… gracias… por ser los amigos que necesitaba.**

**Gracias.**

**Sin más… sin más lagrimeos… se despide Rose… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos… perdón nuevamente por la tardanza… y para todos aunque ya está bien atrasado… ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!... me siento bien tonta al decirlo después de tantos días… bueno, ese no es el punto.**

**Les dejare leer en paz, abajo dejo una que otra razón**

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, pongo esto porque me parece cool**

**(Perspectiva de Mio)**

Te espere, día tras día imaginando que volverías.

Soñé tantas veces que en tus brazos cálidos me envolverías… con una sonrisa inocente de niña alegrases nuevamente mis días.

Sonrisa cálida… ¿Por qué escapaste de mi vida? ¿Por qué dejaste tanta melancolía?

Cada mañana espero verte de nuevo… cada mañana con mis ojos abiertos espero con anhelo.

Jamás apareces.

Mi pecho se oprime al saber que te has ido… tantos sueños que contigo se han ido… tantos sueños que no deseaba cumplirlos si no fuese contigo.

Todos parecían haberse olvidado de ti, como si tu existencia fuese solo un frio vacío.

Eras un tabú para quienes yo era solo un paciente desconocido, me perdía en el olvido…. Te fuiste sin rozar palabras de adiós y despedida.

_(Flashback)_

_Cantabas amenamente una canción a viva voz en plena calle, tus labios entreabiertos y un flequillo suelto se asomaban sobre la miel de tus ojos._

_¿Cuándo podre decir lo que siento? No… simplemente no puedo hacerlo._

_Perdería definitivamente su amistad… sin ella yo… sin ella yo muero, ella merece un chico que le ame… alguien que le pueda dar la felicidad de una familia, yo jamás podre darle aquello… es verdad, jamás…. Por eso este amor es imposible._

_-¿Mio?/preguntaste dejando de cantar mirándome extrañada/ ¿estás bien?_

_-S-sí, estoy bien/agache la mirada, no quería ver sus ojos…. Tenía miedo que lo notase/_

_-¿en serio? Parece que tienes fiebre/toco suavemente mi frente con el dorso de su mano/ estas caliente, vamos, te llevo a tu casa/_

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien/aleje su mano de mi frente e intente adelantar el paso/_

_-¿estas segura?/ ¿segura? Si eres tú quien me tiene así… si eres tú la única persona que ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza desde el día que te conocí… ¿acaso no es obvio? Me enamore de ti/_

_-Estoy completamente segura._

_Así tuviese alguna posibilidad, aunque sea remota jamás seré lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que siento… soy cobarde… quizás demasiado, me odio a mí misma por ello._

_¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué no puede ser algo normal? Yo debería de estar enamorada de algún chico… desear estar en sus brazos pero… no quiero eso y yo sé que tú no deseas lo mismo, tus eres alguien normal… seguro pronto me darás la noticia de que te has hecho de novia de algún chico…_

_¿Soportare la idea de tu matrimonio? ¿Podre sonreír al ver cómo te alejas lentamente de mí? Por qué… ¿Por qué tuviste de todas las personas ser tú?_

_Mi corazón late tan fuerte por ti ¿pueden dos mujeres ser felices una al lado de la otra? Eso es antinatural… pero no puedo dejar de soñar noche a noche que eres tú… la chica de mis sueños._

_Me siento feliz… saber que te amo, saber que eres tú y que aquel sentimiento es tan fuerte que pudo romper cada uno de mis miedos…. Aunque sé que es imposible que tú me ames, lo sé bien._

_¿Por qué entre todos solo tú? _

_Eres razón de mi felicidad y mi tristeza a la vez, verte sonreír siempre me ha hecho feliz… ¿esto es amor? Si… lo es…. Es amor._

_Amor no correspondido._

_-Te amo/dijo ella acariciando lentamente mi rostro aquella tarde… aquella primera vez que te bese/ ¿en serio creías que solo jugaba contigo?_

_-Y-yo…/me faltaba el aire… solo podía respirar lentamente sin dejar de jadear, el aroma de su piel… su calidez, era demasiado para mi/ solo tenía miedo_

_-Jamás podría hacer algo que te lastimase, eso ya deberías de saberlo… aun que me encante molestarte, es mi forma de tenerte solo para mi/ ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan importante para mí?/ Nadie más que yo y solo yo tiene derecho a molestarte… a amarte._

_-Te amé… te amo y te amare/tomando aire dije con seguridad/ si me lastimas jamás te lo perdonare…_

_-Tú me golpeas a diario y siempre te lo perdono… /me regalo una risa burlona/ te perdonare cada golpe… si me regalas un beso por cada golpe que me has dado._

_-Mhhhh…. Ya perdí la cuenta_

_-Dejemos la cuenta en 999 mi reina peligrosa_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!/Si… definitivamente esa cuenta se hará infinita/_

_-¡ouch! Que cruel eres… ahora son 1000 _

_-No te he golpeado tanto… _

_-eres… muy linda cuando estas enojada…/se acercó a mi… y sello nuestros labios nuevamente, sus labios son tan cálidos… tan dulces como la misma miel/_

_-R-ritsu…_

_-eres tan linda… te amo Mio_

_(Fin del flashback)_

Te extraño tanto… te añoro en mis recuerdos más secretos…

-¿disculpe?/dijo una enfermera/ vengo a hacerle la revisión de rutina

-claro… gracias, ¿ya informo a mi familia verdad?

-Sí, fue de inmediato después del accidente mismo, pero como usted sabrá la distancia y la edad de sus padres impidió que estén con usted.

-Gracias…/la enfermera empezó con su trabajo, habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel día y ya tenía claras señas de mejoría en mi cuerpo/

-Parece que ya está mucho mejor, solo hay uno que otro hematoma pequeño y todos los golpes que sufrió en la cabeza están evolucionando favorablemente, es un alivio realmente y tiene muy buena suerte, cuando impacto contra aquel árbol no dio directamente hacia su asiento si no al del copiloto, hubiese sido fatal si golpease contra donde usted estaba.

-¿quizás tenía algo importante por hacer no cree?

-Lo más seguro/ella agacho la mirada e intento evadirme nuevamente/

-¿Dónde está ella?

-¿ella? No sé de quién hablo

-Tainaka Ritsu, trabajo aquí, me atendió aquí… quiero saber dónde esta

-¿tan importante es para usted saber dicha información?

-Lo es…

Miro mis ojos quizás llenos de tanta desesperación… arrastro un banquito hacia mí y se sentó frente a mí.

-La vida a veces me sorprende con tanta coincidencia… quizás aquel ¨hilo rojo¨ existe, ella me pidió que le atienda a usted, dijo que quería regresar a Japón por asuntos personales

-Usted parece una buena amiga suya… me oculta algo.

-Tiene razón, pero ya qué más puedo hacer… le contare todo, es mi hora libre, ella me conto de usted, de cada cosa que paso y de todo el dolor que le provoco, me conto también que vino hasta acá y le encontró con pareja y que todo eso fue carcomiéndole por dentro…. Se dispuso a olvidarle cuando entro acá, siempre estaba tan triste y apagada, aunque era muy buena en todo lo que hacía, cuando usted llego acá fue cuando vi realmente vida nuevamente en sus ojos… dio todo de sí para que tuviese la mejor atención pero simplemente no pudo aguantar el hecho de soportar con la carga emocional de todo el daño que le ha hecho, le he visto llorar muchas veces.

-Tengo que hablar con ella/ ¿acaso ella es idiota? Corrección… ella es una idiota/

-Lo siento pero…/vi sus ojos dudar/ yo estaba enamorada de ella… pero al parecer el destino es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, cuando vi a aquella chica solo pude ver ese hueco tan grande que sentí las ganas de querer completar, al parecer no pude… es un sentimiento que intente guardar para mi/saco de uno de sus bolsillos un teléfono móvil y marco en el el número de Ritsu/ Espero que sean felices juntas

-Yo… no sé qué decir… Gracias

**(Perspectiva de Ritsu)**

Solo quedaba esperar a que las horas pasen… solo me quedaba eso.

Esperar.

Desde que fui niña o desde que tengo uso de razón siempre fui impaciente… siempre lo fui y quizás siempre lo seré.

El atardecer pasaba lentamente frente a mis ojos… si tan solo no fuese tan cobarde y estúpida… sin tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas a tiempo.

El móvil llamo mi atención, me dispuse a contestar la llamada

-¿diga?/con desgano respondí/

-R-ritsu…/mi corazón se detuvo en seco/ no me siento bien… solo quiero hablar contigo una vez más… por favor/ ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarme y hablarme como si nada hubiese pasado? Yo le he lastimado tanto/

-Mio… ¿Por qué…?/dije con la garganta a punto de quebrarse/ olvídalo… iré enseguida.

Colgué la llamada… mi vuelo saldría en un par de días… ¿Qué podría perder?

¨_quiero hablar una vez más contigo_¨…

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza… ¿y si se puso mal? ¿Qué haría yo si es que a ella se fuese de este mundo? Definitivamente… no es algo que mi mente desease imaginar…

Corrí como una autómata por mi auto y Salí de mi departamento en dirección de mi antiguo trabajo… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Si estaba quizás a punto de perder a la persona más importante que tengo… si a ella se pasase algo me desmoronaría.

Sería mi fin.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué mi mente no puede aceptar que estoy temblando del miedo? ¿Por qué mi mente no puede aceptar que si… que aún sigo amando a ese primer amor que tanta falta me ha hecho en mi vida?

Mis manos estaban heladas al contacto del volante… mis ojos lloraban sin razón alguna.

Tenía miedo.

Cada centímetro se hace eterno… maldito corazón ¿Por qué no eres sincero alguna vez? /_ ¿Será por qué no eres sincera contigo misma? No importa cuántas veces intentes hacerte fuerte… el acero más duro es el que más fácil se quiebra, siempre te rompes gracias a tu orgullo, siempre has amado a Mio… tu corazón fue suyo desde que le viste por primera vez. _

_Siempre quisiste protegerle, estar a su lado… pero por tu cabezonería acabaste lastimándola/ _¡QUE TE CALLES! /_No puedes callar mi voz… no seas idiota, yo soy tu… soy tu corazón ¿alguna vez me escuchaste? ¿Acaso piensas volver a beber hasta morir cuando regreses a Japón sin ella? _

_Te aterra la idea de perderla… ¿Por qué conduces como una loca? ¿No te das cuenta de los insultos que te dicen todos esos estúpidos conductores? ¿No es prueba suficiente?_

-No… no lo es… yo solo quiero ir a verla porque…/_ ¿por qué? ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! ¡ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ!_/si… ya no hay más vuelta atrás… ya no la hay.

Amo a Mio…

Entre corriendo desesperada a aquel hospital, todos me miraban como una demente... nada importaba... nada más que Ella en mi vida en Este preciso instante.

Abrí la puerta de golpe... para ver como Ella miraba tranquilamente el horizonte tras la ventana.

-¡Mio! /dije desesperada corriendo a abrazarle/

-R-ritsu... pensé que no vendrías, colgaste la llamada. En realidad no me pasa nada peligroso... ¿pero sabes? Me acabas de demostrar cuánto me amas... viniendo hasta acá

-¡acaso eres idiota! N-o sabes cuánto me he preocupado/dije al borde de las lágrimas/ creí... creí que te perdería otra vez... y que esta vez seria para siempre

-aun que me fui siempre estuve para ti... solo que jamás te tomaste la molestia de regresar por mi... jamás lo has hecho hasta el día de hoy

-lo que me acabas de hacer no tiene perdón/ golpee su frente con uno de mis dedos/

-¿asustarte? No había manera de traerte hasta aquí... pedí información y te tengo aquí nuevamente... Ritsu... a veces me he preguntado ¿quién escapaba de quién? ¿Yo de ti? O... ¿tú de mí?

...

-parece que te quedaste sin palabras/ continuo dejándome muda/ tienes una voz encantadora... y una personalidad adorable aunque siempre he pensado que quieta y tranquila eres hermosa... más de lo que eres/sus dedos dejaban ardiendo la piel de mi rostro/ la niña que lloraba por ti ya no existe más... ya no tengo miedo a decirle al mundo... que la mujer que amo. Eres tú.

¿El destino existe? Yo no creo en el... ¿fue una vana consistencia que tú y yo nos viéramos aquella vez? Me sentía completa a su lado

-mi amor por ti dejo de ser amor adolescente... no importa que, solo quiero que empecemos otra vez, desde cero.

-yo... /estoy asustada... la niña que conocí había crecido... ahora ya era una mujer... ella me aterraba... me encantaba/ yo.../retrocedí lentamente, intente huir, una mano tan conocida y desconocida a la vez sostuvo mi muñeca, quería volver a escapar pero su pacifica mirada gris inundo mis sentidos, mis piernas temblaron... caí al suelo/

-¿querías volver a escapar? / bajo de la camilla y se puso encima mío/ tengo dos cosas que decirte... la primera es que mañana me dan el alta y la segunda es que no pienso dejarte huir/destense cada uno de mis músculos dejándome llevar por ese cálido perfume que lentamente invadía mis pulmones/

-T-u... tu yeso/dije casi en susurro/

-tienes cosas más importantes que decirme... mas importantes que un yeso... pero hoy me lo quitaron, mis heridas fueron más en la cabeza/señalo una de sus sienes/ y si piensas que estoy loca... no, no lo estoy, solo tuve un sueño y no pienso dejarlo ir

-Mio... Mio... yo solo quiero/mi garganta se hizo un nudo/ quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan cobarde... por ser tan estúpida yo... yo no merezco-

Intente completar la frase pero un beso tan deseado... tan soñado sello mis labios en un instante.

-No importa que tan malo sea nuestro pasado... quiero creer en el futuro que soñé y no quiero vivirlo sin ti, no quiero... no lo quiero si tú no estás allí.

-yo no te merezco...

-es verdad... tú me amas y eso me basta y sobra.

-¿existe un final feliz para ti y para mí?

-solo si tú y yo creemos en el

-me gustaría pensar que nuestro pasado fue solo una horrible pesadilla, despertar teniéndote en brazos... otra vez

-piénsalo así y será ¿me amas?

-Yo…/aun que la respuesta estaba dicha… mis labios parecían forzados a no decir esa frase una vez mas/ yo… también te amo

Mi rostro ardía… y sus manos limpiaban mis lágrimas mientras que las mías limpiaban las suyas… esos ojos… jamás me sentí tan calma… si esto es un sueño espero que sea uno del cual no despertase nunca

**Bueno… no se bien si estoy haciendo bien las cosas, quizás lo dije pero tengo problemas a la hora de escribir y simplemente a veces las palabras no fluyen, es molesto por que antes siempre podía escribir sin problemas… cosas que pasan cuando una está enamorada **

**Bueno… intente escribir el capítulo antes de fin de año, pero se me hizo imposible, mi madre está muy delicada, tiene diabetes y se le ha hecho una ulcera en el tobillo, no puede hacer las labores que ella hacia antes en casa… así que ahora las hago yo, eso redujo mucho mi tiempo y también me ha indispuesto anímicamente.**

**Luego la razón quizás no tan fuerte pero si constante es la de dicha personita que aún sigue siendo una sombra oscura y amarga en mi vida.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia hasta este capítulo… había pensado hacer unos 5 capítulos mas pero me di cuenta que ya muchos están cansados y quizás agotados de la personalidad de Ritsu… hasta a mí me harta un poco y me da ganas de crearme un personaje para tirarle un par de bofetadas… vaya terca… pero no lo voy a negar… me encanta también esa parte suya.**

**Ya falta poco, no diré cuanto, solo diré que el final está muy cerca y realmente no puedo creer que casi hace un año esta historia este publicándose, gracias a cada uno por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Sin más, responderé reviews:**

**Fcda: Gracias por animarme siempre, si, ya está en la recta final… gracias por cada una de tus recomendaciones… me han ayudado a mejorar un montón… pienso igual que tu… Ritsu es muy terca… quizás demasiado. Besos y abrazos**

**Poly: Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia… besos para ti**

**Chobits3: ¡Sempai! ¡Has resucitado! Me alegro que estés de regreso, ya está muy cerca el final de esta historia… muy cerca, besos y abrazos**

**Pikachu.3xmishug: Hola, gracias por leer, es raro a estas alturas que lectores nuevos lean esta historia… pero me alegro que estés leyéndola, espero que te guste realmente y gracias por todo el apoyo… si, a ritsu deberían darle un par de bofetadas de ida y vuelta… vaya terquedad de esa chica, besos y abrazos.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	25. ¿sueño, realidad?

**Bueno… Hola, estoy de regreso, por favor quiero que lean estas próximas líneas por mucha atención…pues son importantes para entender este capítulo:**

**Lo primero, este capítulo está dividido en dos y se desarrolla después de los sucesos del capítulo 24 y si, perdón por agregar el capítulo 25 rompiendo la ¨emoción¨ del desenlace… una estupidez mía, pero quiero que sepan que si, seguiré después de este capítulo con lo que deje abierto, puesto que la historia de Nodoka se desarrolla cuando las chicas ingresan recién a la preparatoria, así que sinceramente, mil disculpas.**

**Hasta que vean el separador todo está narrado desde sus pensamientos y a veces no tiene un orden temporal definido, son recuerdos, deseos, sueños… **

**Lo que está escrito con letra normal son los pensamientos de Ritsu, lo que está escrito en cursiva los de Mio.**

**Después de esa barra divisora todo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ritsu…**

**Bueno aclarado eso creo que solo queda disculparme por el retraso, mil disculpas**

**Les dejare leer en paz.**

**Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, pongo esto porque me parece cool :3 **

**Espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 26: ¿sueño, realidad?**

Mi orgullo dijo muchas veces aquella tarde que intentase nuevamente escapar…

Estoy cayendo… rindiéndome nuevamente a ti

Estoy enamorándome de nuevo

No quiero rendirme… no, no lo quiero, me gustaría volver a ser la de ayer

Quiero tomar esta oportunidad…

Estoy enamorándome de nuevo

_Te perdi una vez, me fui de ti… ¿fue lo mas sano?_

_Fui culpable de mucho y a la vez de nada_

_Te extrañe inconcientemente por años… susurrándote entre sueños_

_Vivi una vida vacia sin ti… sin ti a mi lado_

_Ya no quiero escapar más… _

_Quiero hacer realidad… una vez más_

_Tu y yo… nadie mas._

Me quede callada, tus ojos grices… siempre me encantaron

Me gustaría ser la misma de ayer… pero hoy algo cambio en mí

No soportaría perderte una vez mas… perderte ahora si para siempre

Creciste también… ya no eres la niña que conoci

Sé que dentro de ti… aun estas, oculta, dentro de tus propios miedos que te protegieron

Puedo verlo… dentro de esa falsa seguridad… a la niña timida que me espero hasta el dia de hoy

_No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna_

_Eres culpable del nudo que tengo en mi garganta…_

_Eres culpable de ablandar mi corazón_

_Eres culpable… de lograr volverme a enamorarme de ti_

_Te miro nuevamente y me siento niña…_

_Eres un recuerdo… eres nostalgia… eres mi realidad._

_No hay nada que te pueda decir, no hay nada que pueda hacer…_

_Ya me tienes… nuevamente para ti._

Te lastime… me lastimaste

Escapamos, si, tú y yo, una de la otra desgarrando nuestras almas

Siempre estuvimos unidas… por más adversidad…

Sentimos el mismo dolor… lejos, una de la otra.

Toda mi vida… estare contigo siempre

Yo sere todo lo que tu quieras

No pienso huir mas… aunque parte de mí aun quiere correr

Te extrañe.

_Mi primer amor... siempre tú _

_Olvide que sin tu amor no valgo nada_

_Tome la desicion equivocada..._

_Fingi ser alguien mas... di la vuelta e intente escapar_

_No sirvio de nada... solo llorar_

_Regresaste a mi vida... cuando yo vivia una mentira_

_Regresaste cuando me habia dispuesto a olvidar_

_Aunque dije mil veces que no te necesito mas... no te alejes... muero si no estas._

Siempre tuviste en tus manos mi corazon.

Desde el dia que te conoci, desde el dia que suspire por ti por primera vez

Hiciste latir mi inocente corazon de niña

Crecimos juntas... inconcientemente, instintivo fue para mi protegerte

Me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu voz, me gustan tus ojos... soñar que me dices te amo

Desee por tanto cuando te conoci decir que te amo, gritartelo, ser contigo mas honesta

Pero... tenía miedo

El dia que me regalaste el privilegio de ser lo que tanto soñe

Fui feliz... recordarlo me hace feliz

Te mire fijamente, por primera vez pude decir en voz alta "te amo"

Desde que te conoci...

_Eres mi sueño, nuestro amor sempiterno._

_¿Terminara este sueño? No... Jamás terminara_

_Tus ojos miel endulzaron mi vida desde que te conoci... hasta el dia de hoy_

_Eres terca... testaruda, desesperada... _

_Eres tierna, calida, dulce y sincera._

_¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ti? No lo se... solo paso_

_Ya me tienes aqui... nuevamente, perdidamente enamorada de ti_

Locamente enamorada de ti...

_Perdidamente enamorada de ti..._

Te soñe desde niña... hasta la ultima noche que mi cuerpo descanso

Te extrañe... me has hecho tanta falta... mas de la que te imaginas

Me volviste cursi a la fuerza...

Ahora los poemas, canciones que me escribias son un bello recoratorio...

Recoradorio eterno de tu amor

_Tantas lágrimas derramadas... mil pensamientos dedicados en un segundo_

_Tanto dolor..._

_Tanto tiempo... solo desee un beso, nuevamente te quiero_

_Nuevamente te amo_

_Nuevamente te espero... _

_Me gustaria haberme dado cuenta de eso hace tanto..._

_Que tu amor daba color a mi mundo... _

_Que tu amor endulzaba mi vida_

_Que tu estupida sonrisa alegraba mi alma_.

_Mi vida jamas fue la misma… desde el dia que te conoci_

Sin ti soy una vela apagada… una luz negada a brillar

Tú eres el motivo para sonreir siempre…

_Tú eres la chispa que ilumina mi mundo_

_Eres quien coloca en mis labios… una calida sonrisa._

Eres tu una de mis principales razones para seguir con vida…

Eres tú… la fuerza que necesito

_Desde el día en el que te conoci senti mi corazon latir con tanta prisa..._

_A mi corta edad me hiciste sentir tantas sensaciones que mi pobre corazon no puede describir_

_Me enamore de ti, inconcientemente... inocentemente_

_Busque por muchos lados, mire solo delante _

_Jamas pense llegarte a amar... solo veia de frente_

_Jamas vi que la opcion correcta estuvo siempre a mi lado_

_Tantas risas... tantos secretos compartidos_

_Si fuiste mi mejor amiga y ahora dueña de mis sueños _

_Irreal... pero asi es, eres un sueño hecho realidad_

_Bésame en este recuerdo_

_Besame en este triste momento_

_Abrázame, quiero huir_

_No me dejes ir_

_Sonrieme esta mañana, como esa tarde_

_Prometeme con esa dulce mirada... que aun no es tarde_

_Dejame acariciar tu cabello por ultima vez_

_Dejame ser para ti lo que tu corazon quiere ser_

_Aun no es tarde, prometeme no lastimarme_

_Por qué quizás más adelante ya lo sea_

_La oscuridad, el dolor apoderarme_

_Acaricia este sentimiento, aun no es tarde _

_Jurame en este momento_

_Que te pertenece este sentimiento_

_Solo quiero ser tuya, escuchame_

_Que quiero decir adios... en este momento_

_Si me enamoras de nuevo_

_Si juras ser la misma niña, la niña que ame_

_Si prometes oírme otra vez…_

_Cariño mio... Solo tienes que escucharme_

_Escúchame… escúchame… tú también pediste mil veces_

_Igual que tú hiciste conmigo te regale cruel indiferencia_

_Me siento culpable… me siento idiota_

_Pero toda aquella pesadilla se acabo..._

_Desperte nuevamente en tus brazos_

Sueño fantasia... no quiero despertar

No fue obra del azar... que mi corazon por ti ansia volver a amar

¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?

¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ir?

Si ver es creer…

Entonces ya lo sé.  
Te siento de regreso… aunque siento de alguna forma que jamás me he ido.

No hay forma de retroceder, lo hecho, hecho esta…

Una nueva canción reemplazo la canción funesta por una más alegre…

Esa canción lleva tu nombre como título y tu voz… como protagonista

Lo que he hecho hasta ahora… Sé que pudo haber sido distinto

Solo lo que veo es un sueño… uno que tanto anhelo

Me sentía tan sola… tan abandonada por mí misma.

_¿Existe aquel hilo rojo?_

¿Por qué tú?

_No… no importa nada… tus estas unida a mí… desde el primer día que te conocí_

¿Por qué siempre tú?

Mi corazón te pertenece… desde hace tanto y después de tanto.

Entendí que hace tanto… te perdí sin siquiera poder decir adiós.

Te fuiste de mi dejando un gran abismo… ¿es posible este día entre las dos?

Suena a una estúpida historia cliché de amor… pero si es verdad….

Espero que sea realidad, si es un sueño… no quiero despertar.

Amaría verte despertar fuera de mis sueños cada mañana

Susurrarte al oído palabras dulces

Ser lo primero que veras en el día...

¿Soy la única que en sueños anhela? Sé que a ti te aterraría y asquearía la idea

Pero... ¿quién puede limitar mi mente? Si es el único lugar donde puedo sentirte

Quizás no... Real jamás será... lo sé, pero... pero... donde más puedo decirte

Cuento mis noches y días esperando que mi vida sea una pesadilla... que aquellos sueños no una fantasía

Tantos sueños juntos se fueron

Tanto... si, tanto dolor junto en mi golpearon

Huiste de mí para no regresar jamás... quizás

Y yo... siempre con el alma destrozada, golpeada... flagelando mi mente con tanta culpa

¿Sabes? me gustaría volver atrás... a los días en los que era feliz y no lo sabia

Cuando tu sonreías... y yo a tu lado tus palabras alegre respondía

Solo tú y yo...

Siempre estaré y te seguiré amando como la primera vez

Te protegeré, no te abandonare sin ti no tengo razón de ser

Tus ojos hacen deje de pensar en ti

Me enloquece tu mirada, todos mis problemas se calman.

Tu sonrisa es lo que me atrapa y quiero seguir estando junto a ti.

Seguir estando junto a ti.

Aun si es que el destino me aleje de tu lado

Te seguiré amando como la primera vez

Aun si es que tu corazón tal vez me rechace

Yo que sé, solo quiero tu amor

Óyeme, estoy aquí profesando mi eterno amor

Ven a mí, yo solo quiero hacerte sonreír

Podría decirte que te amo, pero eso es poco

¿Dime? ¿Tú me amas?, hazme la mujer más feliz del mundo

Dime que me amas en este momento

Haz que esta sonrisa sea verdadera

Ven a mí

Correré tras tuyo siempre, cuidare tus pasos

Déjame ser dueña por un momento de tu sonrisa

Y ser ama de tu mirada

Para al menos tener algo en esta vida

_¿Sabes?, Aún extraño esos momentos_

_Que nunca vivimos, tantos recuerdos_

_Que jamás escribimos._

_Sí, aún te extraño._

_Extraño nada y tanto de ti, tan poco de eso, que a veces me diste._

_Extraño una parte de mí, esa que se fue contigo._

_Te ensayé lento, calculando cada uno de mis pasos, cuestionando los teoremas del amor que me obligaban a pensar demasiado. Y quizás ese fue mi error: pensar, en lugar de sentir. Pensar, en lugar de amar._

_En mis momentos de soledad sentía que te extrañaba, en mis momentos de felicidad tú me hacías falta_

_Jamás estuve completa… sin ti era difícil sonreír con tanta naturalidad._

_Recuerdo aun cada cosa filosa que me dedicaste… si, aún recuerdo el sabor amargo de tu odio._

_Aún tengo el gusto amargo de amarte y saber que todo murió esa noche._

_Mi corazón murió junto con el tuyo…_

_Te tengo ahora a mi lado… ¿es un sueño?_

_Desperté de uno… ahora que puedo vivirlo ¿tendría el valor de no dejarte ir?_

_Es el minuto que tanto desee por seis años… seis años que mis labios estuvieron sedientos de los tuyos… seis años que mi corazón estuvo lejos del tuyo._

_Una pequeña parte de mi quiere ser la persona de hace meses…_

_Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ya me tienes nuevamente frente a ti como la vez que te declaraste por primera vez…_

_Dicen que el amor verdadero es solo el primero, es un mito para algunos…_

_Para mi es una realidad._

_Te tengo… aquí estas, otra vez, conmigo… todo esto se siente tan idílico…_

_Es ridículo… completamente extraño pensar que este día llegaría._

_Quizás debí de enamorarme de otra persona como hacen los demás…_

_Pero para mí tú no eres cualquier persona…_

_Te extrañe, te necesito…_

_Sueño, realidad o fantasía… no pienso despertar jamás_

_Si es una realidad en la que tu no estas… no quiero vivirla más._

_Me gustaría pensar que nuestro triste pasado fue una horrible pesadilla…_

_Me gustaría volver atrás… _

_Pero qué más da… Aún tengo vida para hacer un futuro contigo._

_Lo más importante… es que tú me amas._

* * *

Tus ojos parecen irse lentamente, aunque a la vez regresan con ellos mi corazón a la vida… enrojecidos por las lágrimas volviste a mirarme como antes… volviste a mirarme con amor.

-¿Volverá a ser todo como antes?/dijo sollozante en mis brazos/

-Si… Mio-chuan/sonreí entre lágrimas/ Todo volverá a ser como fue antes

-Te lastime mucho…/hundió su rostro en mi cuello/

-Yo también lo hice…

-¿me perdonas?

-Eso debería de decirlo yo… Te perdono solo si tú me perdonas/Sus labios se fundieron con los míos en un instante, sin pensarlo… sentí que la nostalgia me embargaba/

-Esa es mi respuesta... Te amo

Tu calidez… tu largo cabello, tu piel, todo de ti extrañaba mi ser… una vez más… me sentía completa

-y yo a ti…

-No vuelvas a irte de mi lado… la próxima vez no pienso ceder…/Abrazaste mi cintura con desesperación/ Quizás ese golpe en la cabeza me volvió loca, pero ya no quiero vivir una vida lejos de ti y de todo lo que amaba.

-No me iré… siempre estaré a tu lado… Siempre

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, me aleje lentamente de ella mirándola tiernamente

-Lo siento/dijo mi antigua compañera/ El medico pasara dentro de poco y el horario de visitas se ha terminado hace bastante, el medico tiene que darle el visto bueno para que salga pronto del hospital… Ritsu, quiero hablar contigo un segundo.

Solo pude ver una mirada pesada sobre mí… Mio estaba celosa

-Está bien, dame un minuto a solas con Mio y salgo

-Muy bien, te espero afuera

Por primera vez la habitación se quedó en silencio

-Esto Mio… ¿estás bien?

-Vete de una vez, tienes que atender un asunto importante

-Si fuera por mí no me iría jamás de acá/me acerque suavemente y abrace con delicadeza su cabeza/ no hay nada más importante… nada más importante que tu

-¿en serio?

-Lo digo en serio… Te amo Mio.

-Y yo a ti Ritsu.

Regale a sus labios un cálido beso antes de salir de la habitación, En la sala de espera se encontraba mi amiga Natsuki, ella fue un soporte muy importante aunque solo fue mi amiga unos meses, estaba ya sin el uniforme vistiendo un abrigo para cubrirse del frio.

-¿de qué querías hablarme?/era extraño ese comportamiento en ella, por lo general era una persona muy reservada/

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, sígueme

Seguí tras de ella sus pasos, ella era mucho más alta que yo, su cabello era gris y sus ojos de un azul muy profundo, intimidaba a cualquiera, pero sabía que ella no era esa clase de persona

-Aquí/señalo una banca cerca de un jardín de rosas/ Quiero contarte algo

-Vamos dime de una vez, ya me estas asustando

-¿en realidad existe el destino? Me contaste tu historia, fue complicado y casi imposible pensar que tantas coincidencias pudiesen pasar en la realidad, es extraño es como si el destino hubiera atado sus almas… Yo... yo tengo un secreto que había decidido guardar, pero se perfectamente que si no te lo digo hoy quizás jamás pueda decírtelo nuevamente a la cara porque sé también que eso significa que regresaras a Japón con ella, yo… estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti…

Me quede sin palabras… ¿soy ciega o es que jamás me doy cuenta de los sentimientos ajenos?, me sentí idiota al saber de todo el daño que le había causado

-Y-yo…/me miro seria y solo atine a callarme/

-Aun no acabo, Me dolió ver cuánto sufrías, todo el dolor que llevabas tantos años sola, todo ese sufrimiento… no quería que estuvieras sola una vez más… fue tonto, yo no creía en el amor hasta que supe de tu historia, me enamore de ti sin pensarlo, Pero se bien que tú no puedes corresponder estos sentimientos, tu amas a esa chica… Te deseo lo mejor, que seas muy feliz a su lado

No pensé dos veces para darle un fuerte abrazo… se lo merecía, ella fue quien me vio llorar por tanto, una parte dolía porque sabía que quizás jamás volvería a verla

-Lo siento… si, tienes razón, no puedo corresponderte… he amado a esa chica desde que tengo uso de razón, pero gracias a ti tengo una nueva oportunidad… Gracias…

-¨Da todo por quien amas, se feliz así no recibas nada¨/añadió/ Gracias a ti Ritsu, vete de una vez, tienes alguien que te espera.

-Gracias…/dije entre lágrimas dando mi espalda hacia ella avanzando nuevamente hacia la sala de espera/

El amor es así… es triste y feliz a la vez, está lleno de dilemas y a la vez de soluciones, es tan agridulce…

Me senté en una de las muchas sillas que tiene la sala de espera frente de la habitación de Mio, todo se sentía en calma, todo se veía a color… las flores ya no se veían marchitas… mis ojos se sentían vivos una vez más… mi corazón latía frenético de felicidad.

Instintivamente saque mi teléfono y marque el número de azusa… tenía que hablar con ella

El tono de espera me hacía sentir cada vez más y más impaciente.

-¿Diga?

-Hey azusa ¿esa es la forma de saludar a tus mayores?

-Hola Ritsu ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué ya no llamas hace tanto? ¿Sabes del accidente de Mio? Me entere gracias a sus padres que llamaron a avisarme, Yui y yo estamos preocupadas, tu otro celular no tiene señales de vida

-Atendí a Mio un mes debido a ese accidente, trabajaba en el hospital donde ella fue internada, ella está mejor…

-Eso es bueno… ¿Llegaste a hablar con ella?

-Por esa razón te llamaba/mi corazón latía emocionado/ Mio y yo…logramos hacer las paces.

Silencio… No podía escuchar nada más que eso, silencio, vi la pantalla de mi móvil por si me había cortado la llama, pero no.

-¡Que!/Tuve que alejar mi teléfono de mi oído por la salud de mis tímpanos/ ¿en serio? ¿No mientes verdad?

-No podría mentir sobre eso… Azusa… estoy feliz… no sabes cuanto

-Te entiendo, te entiendo/dijo emocionada/Solo déjame… respirar un poco, créeme, me has tomado por sorpresa con esto. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que has logrado recuperar esa parte perdida de una persona tan importante para mí, Ritsu… sé que tengo una gran cantidad de culpa en el hecho que… no haberte dicho las cosas con claridad antes, perdóname por favor.

-Eres una gruñona, enana y una… excelente amiga, sin ti no sabía que hacer… me diste una luz a lo largo de este camino tan oscuro, te debo muchas… Gracias azusa, te quiero mucho… ¿puedes pasarme con Yui?

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hice por ella… ella merecía ser feliz y realmente… no iba a encontrar esa felicidad en otros brazos que no fueran los tuyos, aunque también lo hice por ti, sí que eras un desastre sin ella a tu lado… se necesitan, espérame un segundo, ahora llamo a Yui

Solo podía escuchar algunos reclamos y chillidos tras la bocina a lo lejos, reí por lo bajo… esas dos son tal para cual

-¡Capitán Ricchan! Y-yo… yo estaba muy preocupada por ti/dijo llorando por teléfono/

-¡Teniente!... lo siento… Perdóname Yui yo… ¡gracias por ser tan buena amiga! Gracias…

-No tienes que agradecerme… Mio-chan y tu fueron que hicieron esto realidad, estoy muy feliz por ambas… no sabes cuanto

El medico salió del cuarto donde se encontraba ella, me llamo por un instante

-Yui… gracias por todo, tengo que irme, el medico me llama, despideme de Azusa, hablamos con más calma después

-Está bien, no comas mucho hoy

Esa Yui jamás cambia…

-Mejor no pregunto… si es familiar o no, usted trabajo acá y se perfectamente la situación/dijo con gracia, el médico del hospital siempre fue alguien de buen humor/ Bueno… tu paciente está en muy buen estado, no tiene más que unos cuantos hematomas leves, mañana es posible darle el alta… ¿Por qué te fuiste de acá mi niña?/dijo el médico poniéndose serio/ eras la mejor haciendo tu trabajo, tus compañeros te extrañan bastante, todos en general.

-Agradezco su aprecio, yo también extraño a cada uno de ustedes pero… hay alguien que me extraño por más tiempo y tengo personas que me esperan allá, gracias a usted aprendí mucho.

-No agradezcas, es mi deber como superior enseñarle a mis ¨pequeños¨ el trabajo tan duro pero valeroso por los demás, si me disculpas tengo que ir a atender al próximo paciente, cuídate mucho.

-Igual usted, muchas gracias

Los minutos pasaban y con ello la tarde se teñía de noche

Todo se sentía demasiado perfecto para ser realidad… había decidido dormir en mi auto, después de todo ya no tenía a donde ir, todas mis pertenencias estaban empaquetadas en la maletera.

Recuerdo aun la primera vez que te vi… como su hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo haber llegado a casa contándole a papa mi gran descubrimiento, el solo sonreía… y yo solo me sentía justo como ahora… llena de vida.

Cuando te conocí algo cambio en mí

Por favor… no vuelvas a irte de mi lado

Te amo demasiado…

Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando con la molesta vista del parabrisas y el agobiante aroma cítrico sintético que ambientaba su interior.

Estaba cansada… pero me sentía feliz

_-Parece que lo conseguiste/abrí mis ojos suavemente, ¿la preparatoria? ¿Todo fue realmente un sueño? Acariciabas suavemente mi cabello/_

_-¿Mio? _

_-¿Quién más?...Idiota. /miraste mis ojos con ternura… ese gris tan profundo que tanto me encantaba/ Ritsu… ¿Por qué eres siempre tan testaruda? ¿Por qué siempre sigues luchando?_

_-La respuesta es más simple de lo que te imaginas… Por ti lucharía hasta con el mismo dios… por ti haría más de lo que tu imaginas. Mi razón siempre serás tú._

_-R-ritsu…/llorabas en mis brazos mientras que sollozabas en mi pecho/ ¿todo esta pesadilla se acabó verdad?_

_-Si… se termino_

_-Te necesite… te necesito a mi lado, no vuelvas a irte jamás, por favor_

_-Estaré contigo siempre… siempre, es una promesa/bese sus labios con ternura/ ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo Mio?... sé que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor_

_-No digas tonterías… te amo… ¿sabes por qué? Por el simple hecho que eres tú. _

_El ambiente de la preparatoria se fue desvaneciendo lentamente dejándome en un lugar completamente oscuro a su lado._

_Cada suceso de nuestras vidas apareció frente a nosotras, desde el día que nos conocimos hasta el último beso que nos regalamos una a la otra._

_Era un sentimiento agridulce, saber perfectamente que no todo fue color de rosa_

_Llore en tu regazo al ver cuánto dolor te hice pasar… mi corazón se comprimía y con ello también el tuyo al ver cuanta desesperación causaste en el mío._

_Todo se volvió blanco… Puro, nuevo y completamente sublime…_

_-Es una nueva oportunidad… No dejes que se vaya volando nuevamente_

_-Jamás… no pienso perderte nuevamente_

_-Te creo… siempre te creeré, siempre te amare… Ricchan_

Lentamente un dolor muy incómodo se sentía en mi espalda, mi visión se volvía a enfocar en el techo descuidado de mi automóvil, dormir en esas condiciones no era nada cómodo.

Mi corazón desde ayer no deja de saltar de la emoción, Salí de mi auto para ir a la cafetería, tenía que comer algo o seguro me desmayaría… ayer dormí sin cenar y mi estómago pedía a gritos un poco de alimento.

El ambiente ya era conocido por mí, prácticamente se volvió una rutina mientras trabajaba aquí comer acá… la cocinera ya sabía perfectamente que dejarme listo cada vez que me veía

Café cargado y un par de tostadas… mi cerebro necesita activarse

Por primera vez en tantos años… el café amargaba… ¿desde cuándo no endulzo el café? ¿Por qué todo antes me sabía amargo?

Tantas cosas deje atrás por sufrir… deje de tocar la batería, deje de ser la misma chica enérgica de siempre… ¿podré volver a ser la misma de antes?

Que estoy diciendo… aun no estoy vieja para pensar que no puedo.

Me sentía emocionada… regresaría a Japón y si, tal y como soñé… con ella a mi lado

¿Sueño o realidad? No importa… solo espero jamás despertar

Acabe de desayunar y saludar a cada persona conocida en el hospital… con una cálida sonrisa que antes sentía haber olvidado.

Entre a la habitación de Mio… ella dormía tranquilamente, ya no tenía ninguna venda por algún lado, se veía como una delicada muñeca de porcelana…

Acaricie suavemente su rostro, Mi mejor amiga… mi primer amor…

Sus ojos se abrieron en par al sentir mis labios, ella correspondió mi beso… ¿Por qué siempre sus labios saben tan dulce? ¿Por qué siempre mi corazón se siente en paz a su lado?

-Buenos días Mio… ¿Cómo has amanecido?

-Mucho mejor, ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Bueno… es complicado de contar… Ella estaba enamorada de mí

-Ya lo sabía, ella me lo conto, por eso reaccione así… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo que debí de hacer… /mire sus ojos con ternura, su rostro sonrojado era completamente adorable/ Rechazarle, alguien ya ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón

-¿ah sí? ¿Quién es? Tengo que conocer a esa…

-Calma, calma… Eres tú… Te amo Mio/soltó una risita y abrazo mi cuerpo/

-Y yo a ti… Mi idiota favorita.

**Bueno… discúlpenme por dejar este capítulo acá, solo que bueno creo que hasta acá ya se puede leer que esto terminara con un final bonito…**

**Gracias por llegar a este episodio, me hace feliz saber que les gusta esta historia y principalmente gracias por aguantar mis tonterías.**

**Perdón por la tardanza… solo que tuve unos asuntos… ¿vocacionales? Que atender.**

**Realmente estoy muy mareada sobre lo que quiero estudiar… amo cocinar pero a la vez amo escribir… supongo que son ustedes los únicos que pueden calificar si serviría para eso… ¿serviré para la literatura?**

**Bueno… espero realmente de corazón que este capítulo sea de su agrado**

**Responderé algunos review:**

**Chobits3: Querida sempai-sama tienes razón, usare eso para escribir muchas cosas corta venas jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo, feliz cumpleaños… aunque ya te salude por inbox, espero tu triunfal regreso a fanfiction, besos y abrazos, gracias por todo (siento que estoy repitiendo un review pasado…)**

**Fcda: Aun no me recupero del especial 666… pagaras por eso jajajaja, bueno regresando al tema, si, para nodoka va a ser complicada la llegada del club de música ligera a la vida de yui, pero más duro va a ser la llegada de Azusa a la vida de su querida Yui, besos y abrazos, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Franchscair: Amo saber que te gusta mi trabajo… gracias por leerme y soy feliz al saber que tú también eres feliz al leerme, yo soy feliz sabiendo que me lees, besos y abrazos **

**LeptumsajiDdraig: Si, Nodoka es dura y estricta con Yui pero todos sabemos que lo hace porque quiere su bien, Yui es una loca… jajaja gracias por leerme, tengo un par de cosas que decirte pero como puedo hacerlo por PM lo hare al final de la publicación de esta historia… Me hace feliz saber que te gusta esta historia, besos y abrazos.**

**Fdancisca: Gracias por la crítica, siempre viene bien una pequeña palmadita, tienes razón, me estaba perdiendo, gracias por tus sugerencias, me alegro que tengas la confianza para decírmelo, gracias por ayudarme a mejorar, besos y abrazos.**

**Bueno… Supongo que hasta acá llega el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leer, gracias por todo, no tengo mucho más que decir que… besos y abrazos **

**Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**


	26. Final

**Hola… antes de empezar este capítulo quiero agradecer a muchos de ustedes por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta extraña y desordenada historia.**

**Pensé hacer algunos capítulos adicionales pero desentonarían con la historia principal así que… las publicare como spinn-off desde la próxima semana en dos historias separadas.**

**Después de este capítulo publicare un epilogo para por fin, después de un año y unas semanas más pueda decir que esta historia termino.**

**Vuelvo a decir, gracias por leer a todos ustedes.**

**Aclaracion: K-on no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores, pongo esto porque me parece cool**

**Sin más, el último capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

Esa tarde después de la fría noche de ayer fue la más feliz para ti, aun recostada en una camilla sabias que sí, tu historia tenía un final feliz.

Te sentías emocionada, tu corazón se aceleraba, sus orbes miel siempre te causaron ese efecto, tú siempre estuviste enamorada de Ritsu, siempre.

Recordaste cuando ambas fueron niñas… ¿siempre odiabas ver a tu mejor amiga junto a otras personas? Eras tan celosa que solo la querías para ti.

Tantas cosas viviste con ella, tanto que realmente estos seis años lejos de su lado… no son nada comparado a toda la vida que vivieron juntas.

Tu corazón se volvía a sentir completo, tocaste suavemente tu pecho sintiendo su latir desenfrenado en la palma de tu mano, volviste a ser feliz.

¿El amor era tan extraño? ¿Por qué no pudiste amar a otra persona? Simplemente no podías hacer tal cosa, tu corazón latió por ella desde la tarde que escuchaste por primera vez su fuerte risa, las coincidencias te sorprendían pero no podías dejar de sentirte feliz, en el fondo tenías miedo que esto fuese un sueño pero también sabias que no, no lo era, no era un sueño y eso… para ti era indescriptible.

Destinadas a amarse… destinadas a odiarse, no querías pensar en el futuro próximo, no te importa más, tu solo quieres nuevamente a tu chica contigo

Tu historia con ella fue siempre demasiado imprevisible, con ella a tu lado las cosas más imposibles sucedían… con ella a tu lado, si… con ella a tu lado.

Sentías que la vida te había regalado la oportunidad de enmendar un error, aunque sabias perfectamente que no podías regresar en el tiempo para no errar, tú eras humana… te equivocaste y pagaste caro ¿merecías ser feliz nuevamente?

El destino parece ser tan… macabro y a veces siniestro, en el fondo de tu corazón sentías que no merecías volver a ser feliz, no merecías sonreír como ahora lo estás haciendo… pero vuestro amor traspaso toda aquella barrera, todo dolor… toda desesperación.

Merecías ser feliz a junto a ella, lo necesitabas para volver a brillar, para volver a sonreír como solo ella te enseño a hacerlo.

Ella era tu sol, ella te enseño a brillar, ella te enseño a reír… sin ella poco a poco te apagarías.

¿Podías ser más feliz?

Siempre soñaste una vida a su lado, infantilmente creyendo que algún día podrían casarse… que harían juntas un hogar, tan felices solo ustedes dos una al lado de la otra compartiendo sus vidas hasta que se les niegue el derecho de ver un nuevo amanecer.

Siempre fuiste su princesa, protegida a muerte por tu castaña, extrañabas sentir ese sentimiento… de saber que alguien daría todo por ti, de saber que alguien te amaba solamente a ti.

La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente tu habitación, escuchabas fuera de esa habitación dialogar alegremente con el medico a Ritsu, ella te esperaba, querías hablar con ella, querías volver a sentir su perfume y su aura cálida… pero sabias que dentro de no mucho tendrías todo el tiempo del mundo, cerraste tus ojos esperando el día de mañana…

* * *

Tu… tú fuiste quizás mi principal motivo para volver a creer que entre tanta niebla gris había un hermoso amanecer, para ambas… una nueva oportunidad.

Nuestras vidas parecían haberse congelado en el pasado, como si estos seis años jamás hubiesen transcurrido para nosotras.

Aquel brillo perdido en tus ojos regreso para mí, aquella chica enérgica regreso solo por mí.

¿Todo puede ser tan perfecto sin ser un sueño?

Ya no importa… no importa que sucedió, que sucederá… esto es realidad.

Ya paso un mes desde… que abandone mi falsa vida, dejo todo de ser tan frio para ser nuevamente nostálgico, me hacía falta… sentir el sol y la felicidad verdadera.

_Flashback_

_Volvía a tenerte a mi lado, irónicamente vestía el mismo abrigo gris de aquella fría tarde, guardaba consigo en uno de sus grandes bolsillos aquella caja musical que tu hace tanto me regalaste._

_Vendí todo lo que pude tener acá, por primera vez podía decir que retornaba… al lado de quien en su momento más odiaba, fue tonto pensar que… un viaje y una vida nueva podían hacer magia, que podían hacer que misteriosamente me olvide de ti, yo regreso al lado de la persona que más amaba… que más amo, jamás pude odiarte aunque lo intentase._

_Te tenia a mi lado… eso era lo importante, nada más importante y dulce que eso_

_Mire feliz tu rostro descansando en mi hombro mientras esperábamos que partiese nuestro vuelo, todo era tan… ¿común? Pero a su vez demasiado idílico e inexplicable en mi interior. _

_El silencio junto a ti jamás fue aburrido, jamás fue doloroso… no puedo explicar realmente lo que siento con palabras terrenales._

_Saque de uno de mis bolsillos la pequeña caja musical…. Quería escucharla una vez más, di cuerda suavemente ignorando todo el bullicio y la desesperada vida ajena, lentamente cada recuerdo desde aquella fría tarde hasta el día de hoy ¿era realmente posible?_

_Dulce melodía…. Poco a poco me sentía nostálgica, te abrace con fuerza ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de los demás, te tenia de nuevo… _

_Despertaste poco a poco regalándome la dulzura cálida de tu mirada, me perdí en ella unos segundos que se sintieron horas… miraste mis manos extrañada._

_-¿aun la conservas? Creí que no existía más, recuerdo que trabaje un mes entero para poder compártela, me hace feliz… que aun la tengas._

_-Es lo único que mantengo, lo único que tenia de ti y lo único que jamás pude desprenderme… p-por qué me recordaba a ti/rompí en llanto, oculte mi rostro en su cuello/ _

_-Vamos Mio… me vas a hacer llorar a mí también, Te amo/ dijiste besando mis labios. Dos palabras tan simples escarapelaron completamente mi piel, me sentía un poco tonta… ya estaba mayor para estas cosas pero… junto a ella todo volvía a ser como antes, como si aquellos seis años jamás hubiesen transcurrido en nuestras existencias/No podemos retroceder y fingir que todo lo malo no paso, pero tampoco podemos fingir que lo que vivimos ahora no es real, eso me hace feliz… y tal vez algún día pueda perdonarme a mí misma por el daño que te hice._

_-Si te perdonas a ti… tal vez sea capaz de perdonarme a mí también, ¿es un trato justo, no crees? No quiero recordar otra vez todo, duele y sé que a ti también._

_-Es un trato…_

_-Aun no puedo creer que regresaremos a casa… ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas?_

_-Ni idea… seguro Yui nos va a dar un abrazo de oso cuando nos vea, creció mucho y bueno… Azusa sigue siendo la misma amargada de siempre _

_-No digas eso de ella... se casaran dentro de poco, aun no sé cómo lograron enamorarse una de la otra._

_-Pregúntate eso a ti misma ¿Cómo lograste enamorarte de mí? _

_-Pensándolo bien… creo que fue tu idiotez/bromee tratando de contener mi risa/ _

_-Yo pensé que dirías ¨fue porque me protegiste, me cuidaste siempre¨… Te odio._

_-Vamos… fue solo una broma, hay más motivos, además… con tu idiotez me enseñaste a reír y a tomarme las cosas con calma, también perdí mi timidez al menos contigo al inicio._

_-Supongo que sirvió de algo… /reíste por lo bajo/ siempre te tomabas todo tan en serio que en algún momento colapsarías… tenía que darle algo de desorden a tu vida._

_-Gracias por eso/apoye mi cabeza en su hombro esperando el tiempo pasar/ Hay muchas más razones por las que me enamore de ti… muchas, tantas que ni yo misma las se_

_-Yo tengo solo una… fue porque te llegue a amar_

_Disfrute del silencio entre nosotras… no quería hablar ahora mismo…. Seguro se burlaría si notase que mi rostro estaba ardiendo._

_El turno de nuestro vuelo llego, nos miramos una vez más en silencio… una mirada decía todo lo que teníamos por decir aun, tenemos aun después de hoy un nuevo amanecer juntas._

_Abrochamos nuestros cinturones y solo teníamos que esperar, pronto estaríamos nuevamente de regreso en casa._

* * *

_Aquella mañana se veía más colorida que de costumbre_

_Regresaría a mi antigua vida… ¿era lo correcto? No sé qué me depara o que dirán mis padres, hace... tantos años que no les he visto._

_Solo baje del avión para encontrarme… con esas dos personas que tanta falta como la chica que está ahora a mi lado, hicieron en mi vida._

_-¡Ricchan! ¡Mio-chan!_

_-¡Mio! ¡Ritsu!_

_Por breves segundos mi mente regreso al pasado, nosotras cuatro… vistiendo aquel adorable uniforme de preparatoria… riendo como niñas._

_-Hey yui calma que nos estas aplastando/dijimos al unísono/_

_-ejeje lo siento, lo siento, me emocione, realmente les he extrañado/susurro Yui entre lágrimas/ Te extrañe Mio-chan_

_-Y yo a ti Yui…_

_-Tranquila Yui, estamos en un lugar público/dijo azusa resondrando a Yui… como siempre/ pero supongo que hoy… se puede hacer una excepción _

_Estos seis años… definitivamente ¿habían pasado realmente? _

_-¡Mio!/Azusa me abrazo con fuerza, a ese abrazo se unieron Yui y Ritsu/ no vuelvas a irte…_

_-No azusa… no volveré a desaparecer_

_Me sentía… una vez más en casa._

_Sus gritos de emoción solo hacían acrecentar mi alegría, abrace con fuerza nuestros recuerdos… que a partir de ahora… serán solo nuestros._

_Mire a mi acompañante… su sonrisa tan radiante parecía haberse multiplicado por una variable infinita, tomabas mi mano segura… intentando que no volviese a escapar._

_Tanto tiempo se había perdido… tiempo que jamás regresara, pero que se puede hacer… en la vida no existe un botón de rebobinar._

_Sin avisar… sin decir nada tome su rostro sorprendido entre mis manos y bese sus labios, ellas solo sonrieron… mientras que tú como siempre soltabas una broma estúpida._

_-Vaya Mio-chan… Que atrevida_

_-¡cállate!/grite dándole un golpe en la cabeza/_

_Reí con fuerza… todo me era devuelto nuevamente y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo_

_-Hay cosas que no cambian _

_-Tienes razón Yui… Tienes razón._

* * *

_Aquella puerta tan conocida para mi… guardaba en si tantos recuerdos, acaricie suavemente su madera empolvada… ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?_

_-Hey amor ¿vas a entrar? Tenemos que desempacar rápido/dijo Ritsu colocando sus manos tras su cabeza regalándome una sonrisa despreocupada/ Hay mucho por hacer… Mio-chan/ ¿desde cuándo puedes dedicar sonrisas tan picaras?/_

_Avance sin decir nada tomándole de una de sus muñecas apresándola contra una pared con mi cuerpo_

_-No me provoques… No lo hagas_

_-¿Ah sí?... B-e-s-a-m-e p-o-r f-a-v-o-r /Dijo en mi oído haciendo que me crispara la piel y mi corazón desembocara, sin pensarlo dos veces tome sus labios sin delicadeza, eran seis años de no sentir aquel remedio mágico que tanto dolor aliviaba… aquellos labios que hacían mi corazón estremecerse, tan suaves… tan dulces como la misma miel, la nostalgia invadió nuevamente mi cuerpo… al sentir sus pequeñas manos acariciar suavemente mi espalda, lloramos juntas… / M-mio… No vuelvas… no vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor._

_-No tengo planeado irme… Ya no más _

_-Júralo…_

_-Te lo juro… Ritsu yo siempre desee volver hacia ti, solo que tenía miedo ¿y si me odiabas? ¿Te perdería por siempre? Fui muy cobarde._

_-La persona más cobarde aquí fui yo… Tuve toda la oportunidad de ir por ti, pero aun así… no, no lo hice, fui orgullosa y me comporte como una niña._

_-Dejemos de buscar culpable… te tengo acá, acá a mi lado nuevamente y realmente ya no me importa que sucedió o que sucederá, nuestro presente es lo que importa e importara_

_Flashback:_

_Hubo un día en el que gracias a la idiotez de cierta castaña… termine muy resfriada, según ella no nos mojaríamos, correríamos más rápido que la lluvia según tú._

_La fiebre no bajaba y falte a clases, ese día… tú viniste a visitarme mientras yo leía como era común en mí._

_-Hey Mio-chan/dijiste mirándome extrañada/ ¿Qué lees?_

_-E-esto… un cuento_

_-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué trata Mio-chuan?_

_-Trata de una princesa y como el verdadero amor le regresa la vida_

_-Wow Mio-chan eso suena interesante ¿y cómo lo logra? _

_-Con el beso del verdadero amor y al final se casan y son felices para siempre_

_-espera…/Rebuscaste en uno de los bolsillos de tu abrigo/ listo_

_Te mire confundida, anonadada por tu inocente sonrisa de niña_

_-¿Qué sucede Ricchan?_

_-Perdóname… por mi culpa estas resfriada y… yo no puedo curarte_

_-El doctor le dijo a mi mami que la fiebre bajaría si hacia reposo_

_-Pero… Tal vez funcione lo de tu libro/ te arrodillaste frente a mi cama y me miraste inocentemente a los ojos/ Mio-chan yo… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?/en tus manos tenías un pequeño anillo color rosa de juguete, me sonroje a mas no poder… ¿podía negarte eso? Mi inocente corazón de niña no podía describir lo que sentía/_

_-Si Ricchan, quiero casarme contigo/Entregue mi mano para que pudiese ponerme el anillo y me dio un suave beso en mi frente/_

_-Prométeme que te vas a curar pronto… te extraño en clases_

_-Te lo prometo_

_Fin del flashback._

_Recuerdos golpearon a mi mente, tú rebuscando en uno de tus bolsillos de tu abrigo, mirándome con inocencia como aquella tarde en esta misma casa…_

_-Mio… Se que hemos pasado tantas cosas dolorosas, sé que te he hecho llorar tanto que tal vez jamás pueda perdonarme a mí misma por todo lo que te hice… pero yo… yo… no pude sentirme completa sin ti a mi lado, eres… tan importante para mí y yo… no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado, no puedo pensar en un mundo en el cual tu no estas, un mundo separado de ti es igual a morir en vida…/Abriste tu mano derecha y mostraste ese pequeño anillo rosa… hace tanto que no le había visto, mi corazón latía con fuerza, quería llorar, reír, todo a la vez/ Sé que no es el anillo de compromiso de te mereces… pero creo que esto tiene más valor… porque es la segunda vez que te pido que seas… que seas mi esposa y esta vez… será de verdad y para siempre._

_-A-acepto/rompí en llanto sobre su pecho, definitivamente… esto es tan hermoso… un sueño tan bello del cual no quiero despertar/ __Tu eres la pieza faltante en mi vida… he vivido con ese vacío mucho tiempo… mi corazón te necesita, Te amo Ritsu… __yo…/quizás la respuesta ya la tenía clara… pero como podía describir este momento tan mágico en palabras terrenales… solo lloraba de la emoción… no podía pronunciar palabra alguna/ Si, quiero ser tu esposa, quiero ser tuya… porque yo ame cada una de tus bromas… porque tu sacaste de mi tantas carcajadas que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lograste hacerme reír… porque te volviste tan importante en mi vida… por que fuiste, eres y serás… el amor de mi vida_

_Una sensación indescriptible de deja vu golpeo mi mente, recordé nuevamente aquel sueño, la diferencia era que esta… era una realidad_

_Coloco lentamente el anillo en mi dedo y me dedico uno de los besos más dulces que pude sentir en mi vida… esto era amor…_

_Ella fue el sol que iluminaba día a día mi existencia_

_Nuestros cuerpos ardían, se atraían con una fuerza indescriptible… Intentamos recuperar el tiempo perdido… tantos besos no cumplidos… tantas caricias esperando impaciente ser liberadas sobre la piel ajena… Las maletas quedaron en el olvido…_

_Aquella noche… a la luz de la luna entregamos nuestros cuerpos a la pasión que nos corroía, tanta desesperación que la noche no basto… para poder entregar nuestro mutuo amor._

* * *

_-Hey Mio sube cuanto antes, la cena ya está lista_

_-Esperame amor, ahora subo/ Había bajado para tomar algunas grabaciones de nuestra antigua banda, el sótano era oscuro, solo podía iluminarme con una linterna hasta que choque con una pila de tubos de metal y platillos, tomando nuevamente el equilibrio quite la gran tela que cubría aquel objeto, era sorprendente de Ritsu no hubiera desarmado, una final capa de polvo cubría aquel set amarillo de batería, en aquella silla se encontraban las ultimas baquetas que le regale, era demasiado nostálgico… _

_Tome los discos y subí hacia la sala, puse uno de ellos en el equipo de audio y simplemente… deje sonar aquellas melodías llenas de recuerdos_

_-Ya estoy acá/dije limpiándome la cabeza del polvo/_

_-Ve a darte una ducha rápido, solo queda hacer la ensalada… siento haberte llamado tan pronto_

_-Descuida, descuida solo…/Una voz tan… conocida y nostálgica sonó por los parlantes, era difícil pensar que aquella rubia… fue capaz de hacer tanto daño/_

_-Mugi…/dijo ella perdiéndose en la nada, mirando el techo, apretando los puños tratando de no llorar al igual que yo/_

_-Iré a darme una ducha, espérame, luego tenemos que darle mantenimiento a esa batería ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas desarmado sus piezas?_

_-La encontraste… bueno realmente hay una razón muy simple… Te estuvieron esperando a ti desde la última vez que tocamos juntas, no quise mover un milímetro porque de alguna forma… guardaba muchos recuerdos de ti…_

_Abrace nuevamente su fina figura, sonriéndole…. Sus ojos miel siempre me hipnotizaron, siempre me atraparon, no pude evitar besarle, cada vez más y más se hacía más intenso  
-Ve a darte una ducha, estas llena de polvo, te espero con la cena servida_

_E-está bien/dije tratando de recuperar el aliento/ Espérame._

_Me desvestí con rapidez y abrí la regadera, ¿esto es realidad? ¿No estoy soñando?_

_La música cada vez sonaba más lejana_

_-Mio, te dejo algo de ropa acá y también unas toallas, ya está todo listo, te espero._

_-Gracias Ritsu_

_Salí de la ducha y me vestí con lo que me había dejado ella_

_-¿Así que aun mantenías a Elizabeth?/dijo sacando en la sala de una de mis maletas mi bajo que hace años ya no tocaba/_

_-Es un recuerdo muy importante para mí, ya no he tocado hace más de seis años_

_-Supongo que podríamos volver a tocar… extraño hacerlo pero antes cenemos_

_Nos sentamos en la mesa una frente a la otra… dedicándonos miradas cómplices_

_-Que aproveche_

_-Aun no entiendo tus razones por las cuales has estudiado enfermería… pudiste ser tan buena cocinera… o una gran baterista_

_-Veamos… me gusta ayudar, es una profesión bonita, supongo que de alguna manera necesitaba un trabajo absorbente… No preguntare sobre ti, tu siempre amaste los libros._

_-Entiendo… En realidad todas mis novelas están basadas en nosotras, gracias a eso fue un gran éxito, si, tienes razón, siempre ame leer… pero más ame leerte a ti_

_-¿Q-que cosas dices?_

_-Tu rostro… es muy expresivo, dice más que tus palabras_

_-Y el tuyo es demasiado tierno/dijiste sonrojándote evitando mi mirada/_

_-Gracias… Ricchan_

_Comimos tranquilas… el silencio entre las dos jamás fue incomodo o doloroso, bastaba una mirada… para saber cuánto me amabas._

_Mi corazón sentía haber retrocedido en el pasado… pero esto no era un sueño… Eras tú…_

_Mi realidad._

_Fin del flashback._

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?/dije poniéndome unos pendientes y acabando de arreglar mi maquillaje/ apresúrate, se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar, Azusa se va a enojar si llegamos tarde/ Era sorprendente… pensar que ese par tan dispar iba a casarse el día de hoy, pero quien soy yo para decir eso… me enamore de Ritsu… mi polo opuesto/

-Si ya estoy lista, eres tú la única que se tarda tanto/Apareciste en mi espalda abrazándome suavemente/ Te ves preciosa…

-Igual tu Ritsu… te ves radiante

-que tierna Mio-chuan… /tome su mentón suavemente y deposite un beso en ellos/ Te amo Mio…

-Y yo a ti mi idiota favorita.

Nos besamos por última vez antes de salir de nuestro hogar hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la boda, hoy era un día bastante especial para dos personas muy importantes en nuestras vidas y también… que dentro de no mucho… las próximas seriamos Ritsu y yo.

Por suerte llegamos a tiempo, mi corazón latió con fuerza al encontrarme con Tsumugi parada en la recepción.

Ritsu solo pudo verle con cierta molestia y tristeza…

-Mio-chan… Ricchan… yo…/volteamos ambas a ver sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas, pude ver con más detenimiento que su cabello ya estaba de su color natural, estaba sorprendida… no esperaba verle, especialmente acá, mi pecho empezó a doler, tome con fuerza la mano de Ritsu quien solo miraba con dolor a la rubia que estaba frente a nosotras/ Sé que sonara tonto, sé que he arruinado tanto y no merezco nada… solo quiero pedir perdón por cada uno de mis actos, no quiero… no quiero que me odien… Perdóname Mio-chan… yo… te he lastimado tanto y soy culpable de tanto yo… yo…/Escuche un sonido muy fuerte, Ritsu le había tirado una fuerte bofetada en una de sus mejillas pero posteriormente solo fue a abrazarle/

-Cállate… Se todo el daño que nos has hecho, se cada cosa que en tu afán dañaste… lo sé, pero se también de todo lo que hiciste en su momento para nosotras

-Mugi…/interrumpí/ Yo amo mucho a Ritsu y perdóname a mí también por no ser clara desde el principio, ya no importa que sucedió en nuestro pasado, solo me importa el presente/me uní a abrazarle/ Perdóname…

-Soy yo la que debe de pedir perdón, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, por favor…

-Cálmate Mugi… ya paso, aceptamos tus disculpas

-Gracias… gracias

-Siento interrumpir/una voz desconocida y conocida a la vez sonó a nuestras espaldas/ Señorita, levántese, la ceremonia empezara dentro de poco/levanto a Mugi con facilidad/ ¿Qué le paso en el rostro?

-Larga historia mi pequeña Sumire… ya enmendé lo que tenía que enmendar… ahora podre seguir

-¡hey!/dijo Ritsu/ ha pasado tan poco tiempo ¿en serio te has olvidado de mí?

-Claro que no… claro que no Ritsu, me alegra verte… tan bien acompañada

Reímos como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras… no podía guardar eternamente odio hacia ella… tal vez debería, tal vez… pero no podía ser feliz así.

Nos ubicamos en una de las largas bancas de dicho local, Ritsu tomo una de mis manos mirándome con ilusión, sus ojos brillaban siempre con la misma fuerza que de niña me miraron por primera vez, aprovechando que solo estaba Sumire en el otro extremo de la banca y Mugi en el piano… bese sus labios hipnotizada por su magia.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte Ritsu, tantas que las palabras terrenales no pueden expresar, tengo tanto que contarte… tengo tanto que decirte, tengo tanto que darte que la vida no me alcanzara para hacerlo… yo… yo simplemente te amo sin razón de ser… solo porque sí.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a muchos invitados, todos se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos, la melodía empezó a sonar…

Yui vestía un largo vestido blanco, por primera vez en mi vida… pude ver un rostro de seriedad en ella, solo miraba a su novia que frente a ella… la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Corrió a sus brazos sin importarle el protocolo…

-El amor en todas sus formas, en todos sus matices y la belleza de su complejidad… es amor, tan hermoso y tan frágil, tan idílico que la misma existencia del ser humano parece reducirse a ello… sin amor un corazón vacío… un corazón vacío es igual a un corazón marchito. Ambas… ¿vienen a contraer matrimonio voluntariamente, sin opresión u obligación?

-Si, por nuestra voluntad y amor/dijeron ambas al unísono/

-Nakano Azusa ¿aceptas a Hirasawa Yui como tu esposa, en la adversidad, en el dolor, en la felicidad y prosperidad?

-Yo… Nakano Azusa prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre hasta el último día de mi existencia, prometo ser fiel a ti, prometo ser tu mejor amiga… estar para ti en la adversidad y el dolor, prometo ser tuya… hasta el día que mi cuerpo de su último suspiro. Por favor… acepta este anillo en señal de nuestro amor.

-Hirasawa Yui ¿aceptas a Nakano Azusa como tu esposa, en la adversidad, en el dolor, en la felicidad y prosperidad?

-Azu-nya… ya me conoces a la perfección y… que soy muy mala con este tipo de discursos/dio una risita inocente y siguió hablando/ Te conozco hace tanto… tanto que realmente parece ser que te conozco desde ayer, recuerdo cada abrazo que te di… nuestro primer beso y cada momento a tu lado es lo que guarda mi corazón celosamente para ti… Yo juro estar para ti mi linda gatita por siempre… siempre, siempre, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas hasta el último de mis días, por favor… acepta este anillo en señal de nuestro amor Azu-nya

-Puede besar a la novia… les declaro oficialmente casadas, felicidades.

Ambas se regalaron un beso lleno de pureza e inocencia, yo mantenía mi mano sobre la de Ritsu, mi corazón latía a mil y sabía perfectamente que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron con emoción, yo solo lloraba de felicidad… abrazándome de Ritsu… ella siempre estaría a mi lado… siempre.

Ellas salieron tras una enorme lluvia de pétalos rojos y blancos hacia una limusina que las esperaba a la salida.

-No te quedes mirando Mio… tenemos que ir también/asentí con la cabeza, ella detuvo un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el local donde se celebraría/

-Mio… nosotras seremos las próximas ¿sabes? Y… yo… estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

-Yo soy más feliz aun… de tenerte conmigo, te amo… más de lo que pude imaginar

Entramos a aquella celebración, solo para ver como los padres de Azusa y Yui abrazaban a sus respectivas hijas con mucho afecto, ambas lloraban pero no de tristeza si no de alegría.

Ritsu y yo estábamos lejos de todo el bullicio, nos alejamos… solo por un instante

-Se acabó… se acabó toda esta pesadilla/dije emocionada/ por fin te tengo a mi lado… nos casaremos pronto y seremos felices como ellas

-Si Mio… seremos muy felices/te acurrucaste en mi pecho tratando de encontrar cobijo/Ya todo termino y ahora queda un nuevo comienzo para ti y para mi… como tanto habíamos deseado

-¿sabes algo? Me gustaría retroceder en el pasado… y aprovechar todo ese tiempo perdido contigo, me gustaría regresar al pasado… para no haberte perdido jamás

-Ya no quiero preocuparme más… ya no más por el pasado somos ahora solo tú y yo y eso es lo que importa…

Besamos nuestros labios tratando de pensar que aquel beso fue el siguiente del ultimo de hace seis años… teníamos mucho por recuperar pero nuestra historia nunca iba a terminar.

Quien iba a pensar que tendría un final feliz….

Regresamos a la celebración… justo por la entrada un bouquet cayó en mis brazos, Ritsu y yo nos miramos con amor, sin importar nada nos volvimos a besar… la próxima vez… seriamos nosotras.

* * *

_¨Nuestro amor… sempiterno _

_Cuidare de ti…. Aun que sepa que no tiene remedio_

_Te amare desde la distancia de nuestros cuerpos…_

_Sonreiré a las estrellas imaginándome que cada una de ellas es un recuerdo_

_Te estoy esperando de nuevo…_

_Mi mente me regresa a aquellos días felices_

_Siempre juntas… tú y yo siempre_

_Te sueño… volviendo a creer que mi tormento no es aquel cuando despierto_

_Te deseo… te anhelo segundo a segundo de mi vida te espero_

_Desearía que estés aquí… para mí en este momento…_

_Pero estas lejos…. Y jamás regresaras fuera de mi pensamiento_

_Días grises… tardes frías, noches llenas de dolor _

_Has robado el color de mi alma… _

_Te extraño… _

_Te extraño…_

_Te extraño…_

_Te siento cerca… mariposa de primavera…_

_Tan brillante y viva revoloteas cerca de mis ojeras_

_Susurras palabras de perdón… ¿Qué hago si te alejas?_

_Te miro… intento escapar_

_Me detienes una vez más… me tienes para ti_

_¿Esto es amor? _

_Le pido a dios… que esto no sea un sueño…_

_Le pido a dios que jamás me despierte de este ensueño_

_Que me deje contigo más tiempo…_

_Aunque sea un momento… para decirte cuanto te quiero¨_


	27. Epilogo

**Epilogo:**

Destino o simplemente coincidencia pude conocerte…

El destino ato nuestros caminos y parece… que jamás podrán separarse

-Puede besar a la novia/escuche esas palabras de forma tan dulce… sabiendo que por fin me hallaba completamente suya, aunque ya nos habíamos besado antes... Aun que entregamos hace tanto una a la otra nuestros primeros besos… este fue tan mágico que guardare como una reliquia dentro de mis recuerdos

Corrimos como dos locas hacia aquel árbol en el que jugábamos de niñas, su sombra nos acompañó… hasta el día de hoy

-¿no te arrepientes de haberte casado con esta idiota?

-en ningún momento de mi existencia… porque eres mi idiota favorita…

-quien iba a pensarlo… de ser la niña a la que me gustaba molestar a ser mi esposa…

-pero soy feliz de que así haya sido, es tan mágico… que aún no puedo creerlo

-pues créelo… me vas a tener atormentándote hasta el último de tus días

-pues si lo que has hecho todo este tiempo es atormentarme… atorméntame más…

-masoquista/reíste por lo bajo/ te amo…

-¿masoquista? Esa no eras tú/ le dedique una sonrisa/ soy feliz a tu lado, te amo

Como quien sella un pacto eterno bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que de niñas fue tan solo un pequeño arbusto, si así había crecido nuestro amor… desde ser una semilla tan chica a ser un roble tan alto y fuerte…

No me arrepentiré jamás de haberte hablado aquella vez… jamás… jamás me arrepentiré de nada porque siempre… y para siempre estarás tú en mi vida

Volvimos a tocar… tal vez no de forma profesional, tal vez no pudimos tocar en el gran budokan… pero estar contigo bastaba.

Ambas volvimos a trabajar y puedo decir que vivimos una vida estable

Adoptamos una pequeña… y su nombre es Mei, es una niña muy inteligente… me alegra que aprendiera eso de ti… Mio.

Me siento feliz… de volverte a tener a mi lado

Quien sabe tal vez… si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez tú y yo no estaríamos juntas.

Por suerte no existe un botón para rebobinar… o quizás para mala suerte.

Nuestra historia se siente un eterno deja vu…

Antes deseaba volver atrás… ahora solo deseo.. Mirar adelante contigo a mi lado.

No quiero retroceder más.

Te amé… desde que fuiste una niña… te amo ahora que eres tan importante en mi vida… y te amare hasta el último de mis días.

Siempre… siempre…

Te hubiese esperado toda mi vida… si me lo hubieras pedido

Y aquí me tienes… ya de 35 años… a tu lado ¿Quién pensaría que sería yo?

Lo importante… es que te amo y eso no cambiara aun así… mi corazón dejase de latir.

_¨La belleza del amor… es que lo menos probable sucede… lo bello del amor verdadero… es que es eterno.¨_


	28. Despedida

**Atención: Si eres nuevo o nueva y recién vas a empezar a leer esta historia, te ruego encarecidamente que no leas esto, empieza desde el capítulo uno y ríete de mi estúpida forma de narrar, de todos mis errores de principiante… pero por favor no leas esto aún hasta que acabes la historia, encarecidamente te pido eso.**

**Con cariño… Rose.**

**Bueno… Así como empezó esto termina, soy feliz de saber que a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores les encantase o al menos consideraran decente o legible esta historia.**

**Me alegro de haber conocido a tantas personas, ser feliz leyendo cada semana sus review sonriendo ante cada cosa fea que sucedía… gracias a ustedes puedo decir que un sigo viva, fue mi inspiración no dejar esta historia inconclusa, mi inspiración junto a mi familia quizás para no terminar con mi vida en algún momento.**

**¿Quieren saber porque esta historia se llama flashback?**

**Flashback significa ¨retroceso¨ ¨regresar¨ y en tantas conjugaciones con el mismo significado y más aun de que la historia en sus inicios tenga una cantidad toxica de flashbacks el nombre va mucho más lejos de eso.**

**Es una historia que la escribí desde que pude decirle al mundo que amaba a alguien sin miedo alguno, poco a poco fue pasando por una decaída emocional que lentamente fue carcomiéndome hasta dejarme en el suelo, gracias a eso la historia tiene a veces frases muy densas o depresivas.**

**Fue cuando caí en la depresión quizás cuando la historia tomo su clímax, podría decir que en esta historia esta tatuado una historia de amor que fue y a la vez jamás fue.**

**Cada parte fuerte que le toco sufrir a cada personaje, desde caer en el alcoholismo, obsesionarme, destruir mi corazón mil veces, homofobia por parte de mi propia familia, bullying, alejarme de la persona que amaba mientras que esta a su vez me abandonaba sintiendo su distancia cada vez más lejos sin poder hacer nada…, amar a alguien desde niña, enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, ser rechazada mil veces, todo eso lo sentí, en carne propia.**

**No creo que sea una tragedia si no una catarsis para llegar a vuestros corazones…**

**En estas palabras que han leído semana a semana, leyeron mi corazón… **

**¿Por qué flashback? Porque simplemente yo quería volver al pasado, en el cual era feliz, inocente y sonreía a la vida sin miedo alguno, cuando tenía todo lo que amaba.**

**Así que ese es la razón del nombre, sé que hay miles de historias con el mismo nombre, pero quizás la mía es distinta… porque no es un libro abierto, es mi corazón en que se abrió ante ustedes.**

**Sinceramente la vida me demostró que hay más cosas aun, créanme, la vida es hermosa… **

**Gracias por darme una razón para vivir, por hacerme amar algo que en su momento considere aburrido… Escribir.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes hoy aún estoy escribiendo esta despedida… Aunque quizás escriba algo más adelante, me tomare un pequeño descanso de… ¿una semana?**

**Simplemente la vida de un escritor así como la de cualquiera empieza pero es un reloj que jamás se detiene hasta que la vida se le escapa.**

**Jamás dejare de escribir.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a todos mis queridos lectores, esta historia, muestra propia de mi corazón, soy feliz… de haber compartido mis sentimientos con ustedes**

**Querido lector, Gracias por leerme… **

**Y por última vez en esta historia… Se despide Rose, hasta la próxima.**

**Besos e infinidades de abrazos.**

**Dedicatorias:**

**Fcda: Gracias infinitamente por tus recomendaciones, te estoy eternamente agradecida, gracias por darme los ánimos que necesitaba, sé que no vas a poder leer esto por el problema de tu Tablet a tiempo… pero bueno, gracias por todo, sinceramente soy muy feliz de saber que un autor que yo admiraba leyese esta historia tan rara. Soy feliz.**

**Chobits3: Sempai, gracias por enseñarme tanto, por corregirme cuando fue necesario, gracias por sacarme una sonrisa, gracias por tu sinceridad, gracias por todo, gracias… realmente las palabras no bastan para poder agradecerte. Espero que este final sea de tu agrado.**

**Valexia26: No sé si leerás esto, espero que sí, gracias por todo… gracias realmente por tomarte tu tiempo para leer, gracias por cada comentario que siempre me sacaron una sonrisa, gracias por todo, te estoy infinitamente agradecida.**

**Yagami fangirl: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer, espero no haberte decepcionado, gracias por los ánimos.**

**Beth726: Espero no haberte decepcionado, gracias por leer**

**Teniente Yuki: (ya sabes por qué no te pongo con tu nombre original, no apareces) Gracias por leer, gracias por cada palabra que me dijiste, me animaste un montón.**

**Franchscair: Realmente espero de corazón que te guste este final… gracias por leerme, gracias por comentar y darme ánimos, gracias, de todo corazón.**

**Fdancisca: Gracias por leer, gracias también por señalar mis errores, espero que te guste este final, gracias por todo, gracias por darme fuerzas, gracias de todo corazón-**

**Pikachu.3xmishug: Gracias por leer, me hace feliz saber que te gusta esta historia, espero que el final te guste.**

**Poly: Gracias por comentar, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, gracias por los ánimos.**

**LeptumsajiDdraig: Hola... bueno no sé cómo empezar esto, quizás vivimos cosas similares ¿realmente quieres saber mi historia? sinceramente lo que lees yo lo he vivido en carne propia, cada parte fuerte de cada personaje le he sentido a flor de piel, en su máxima expresión del dolor y desesperación.**

**Quizás comprendo muy bien el dolor y es lo único que se escribir... **

**Es triste crecer a veces, darse cuenta que bueno... hay cosas que solo pasan en las historias. Soy feliz que te encante leerme, soy muy feliz, no sabes cuánto... es un secreto que revelare... pero no dejo de leer sus review cada vez que me siento sola, hace unos meses acabe la escuela secundaria, perdí mis amistades... la persona que amaba, solo me queda mi familia... y cada lector que siguen esta historia sin sentido.**

**Gracias por leerme, me alegro que puedas leer más que esas palabras sin sentido... me alegra que puedas leerme a mí, leer mi corazón.**

**LoveForNozomi: Bueno… realmente me hubiese encantando poder responder tus comentarios mucho antes… pero bueno, pasado queda en pasado y hoy es hoy, gracias por leer, gracias por esos halagos, espero de corazón que el final te haya gustado.**

**Bueno… y a todos los comentarios anónimos, gracias por todo su apoyo y a los lectores que solo se han tomado la molestia de leer… mil gracias por llegar hasta acá, gracias de corazón por conocer un poquito más de mí.**

**Antes de despedirme… las próximas semanas estaré publicando dos spinn-off, estén atentos por favor, gracias por todo…**

**Les amo mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos, cuídense mucho. **


End file.
